


Java Knights

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chess, Coffee Shops, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 49,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Friends meet for coffee and chess every Friday night ... what happens to take friends to couples?





	1. Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts), [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts), [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts), [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> [Songs to listen to as you read](https://open.spotify.com/user/12167236264/playlist/3xNHQqMRNdKzYrECPcoVGS?si=PsA2F_SnTMaS6zOdOw-aJw)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/29564557918/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
> Every circle of friends has many stories ... I hope you enjoy this one

Pieces scatter  
Plans change  
Searching for a place to gather  
Games waiting to be played

Cups clatter  
Conversations shift  
Watching for friends to gather  
Relationships waiting to be made

Knights move  
Pages turn  
Wanting more for others  
Lives waiting to be built

Dreams crumble  
Words fail  
Building bricks for the future  
Wishes waiting to be found

Bishops plan  
Purpose grows  
Wishing for more than this  
Hopes waiting to fly

Plots change  
Keys clash  
Building more for each other  
Flowers waiting to bloom

Rooks stand  
Walls crumble  
Wanting more for tomorrow  
Futures waiting to thrive

Pens scratch  
Stories change  
Watching for new lines  
Tales waiting to be written

Eyes meet  
Hands join  
Searching for forever  
Promises waiting to be kept


	2. Prologue: How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will Harry and Ron go to play Chess now that Ginny has banned them from her sitting room? A local coffee shop may be the key ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1KHdq8NK9QxnGjdXb55NiG?si=mvPY-qc7Qs6ce7MSjpqZaQ): Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42741150354/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ron: Mate, Chess tonight?  
Harry: Where? Gin says no more chess here.  
Ron: Why not?  
Harry: Did you see the sitting room after our last game…  
Ron: It wasn’t that bad…  
Harry: Mate, she threw me out of the house and I had to spend the night on your couch  
Ron: She throws you out at least once a month  
Harry: The nights we play chess and “destroy” the sitting room  
Ron: OHHHHH  
Harry: Have you tried the new coffee shop?  
Ron: What new coffee shop?  
Harry: It’s called The Bishop’s Brew  
Ron: The Bishop’s Brew?  
Harry: It is supposed to be a coffee shop that has chess tables  
Ron: We could try it out…What night this week?  
Harry: Friday? I have meetings after work three days this week  
Ron: Okay … just us or ask the other guys to come?  
Harry: The only guys I know that play chess are Neville and Theo  
Ron: Let’s ask  
Harry: sending a message

Harry: Guys, chess on Friday?  
Theo: Where? Gin will kill you if we play at your place.  
Ron: The Bishop’s Brew  
Neville: The new coffee and chess place  
Harry: Yup…Gin can’t throw us out if we aren’t at my place  
Theo: What time Friday?  
Harry: Around 6? They close at 10 so we should be able to get a few games in.  
Ron: Will Gin let you out?  
Theo: Seriously, will Gin let you out on Friday night?  
Neville: Isn’t Friday date night?  
Harry: It is not that bad…besides, she can get the girls together and they can gossip while we play chess  
Theo: Likely excuse. Do think Gin will fall for it?

Harry: Hey, honey. The guys want to get together for Chess Friday night  
Ginny: You are not playing at our house. The last time my brother was here  
Harry: I slept on the couch at his place because you said we destroyed the sitting room  
Ginny: It took me 3 hours to get the room clean…And I am still finding chess pieces in strange places  
Harry: We were going to The Bishop's Brew to play…coffee and chess…how dangerous could that be?  
Ginny: Know you and the guys…dangerous.  
Harry: Well, if you are that worried, come along  
Ginny: And do what? I don’t play chess  
Harry: What if you meet some of your friends there while we play?  
Ginny: To do what? Watch you play chess? Watching paint dry is more entertaining  
Harry: You and Hermione are always wanting to get together and talk…Why not Friday night?  
Ginny: I guess that could work

Harry: Friday night is good for me  
Ron: So Gin is letting you out of the house?  
Theo: How short the leash Potter?  
Neville: Who else is coming?  
Harry: Harsh, much Theo…How is life?  
Neville: Dude, not nice...either of you  
Ron: So, how did you talk her into it? I know my sister  
Harry: She might just be having a girls’ night  
Ron: Please not…  
Theo: HERMIONE…BUSTED  
Neville: Guys…are we going to play chess on Friday night or talk trash now. I have plants to check on before I get some sleep  
Harry: Friday night…Chess boards for us, coffee for any of the girls that show up…Good Night

Ginny: Anyone up for keeping me company Friday night?  
Hermione: What’s going on?  
Luna: I start my new job Friday night  
Daphne: What is Harry up to now?  
Ginny: The GUYS and getting together to play chess at the new coffee shop…I’m going to make sure they don’t leave it looking like my sitting room three weeks ago  
Hermione: What new coffee shop?  
Daphne: Which GUYS?  
Luna: The Bishop's Brew? That’s where I am working Friday night…  
Hermione: Bring your computers…we can write while the guys play  
Daphne: Which guys? I have known how casual to dress…If Theo is there  
Ginny: You will wear your usual Friday night outfit…jeans and jumper or your big chunky sweater.  
Hermione: I know Ron will be there…he can never pass up a chess game  
Ginny: Mione - you are not weaseling out of this one…  
Daphne: It has been months and he is not that bad…You could be in the same space for a few hours  
Luna: And I need something to keep me entertained


	3. The Steady Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Ginny get ready for their first “Chess Club” with friends at The Bishop’s Brew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/41lqGsXFhFnno7r9MkaXtK?si=hdvRHr_eTJyYYBQcNWJJ9A) Songbird by Corey Chisel and Adriel Denae
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/41649418110/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Harry looked down at his wrist to check the time. It was almost 5 pm and he still had paperwork to finish. Ginny was going to kill him if he got home late tonight. They were supposed to ride together to The Bishop’s Brew to meet up with friends. He was going to play chess with the guys and she was going to visit with the girls while he played. She said something about bringing her computer along, but he did not think she would be using it for work. It was Friday night after all and she didn’t have a deadline until Sunday night. Picking up his mobile, Harry decided to check with Ginny about times and places.

Harry: Hey baby. What time do we need to leave the flat tonight?  
Ginny: We need to leave by 6 if we are going to meet everybody by 6:30  
Harry: Do I need to pick up anything on the way home?  
Ginny: No. I think we are going to enjoy coffee and snacks when we get to BB  
Harry: BB?  
Ginny: Bishop's Brew…I am not going to type that out every time  
Harry: Just checking…love you  
Ginny: Love you more…see you soon

Harry put his mobile back in his pocket. He really needed to get this paperwork done before he left the office Being a detective was what he wanted, but the paperwork was not what he had expected. Searching for clues and catching the bad guy was his idea of being a detective, not spending hours hunting and pecking at the keyboard to fill out endless forms about their crimes. But, you had to take the good with the bad and move on. Ginny had taught him that. She had given up her soccer career when her knee would no longer let her play without pain, and she was becoming one of the top sports reporters in their region. The good and the bad…it was everywhere in their lives. Harry felt his pocket buzz and pulled out his phone.

Ron: Mate, what time are you getting to the Brew tonight?  
Harry: We were planning to be there by 6:30  
Ron: Are you bringing your set?  
Harry: Yes  
Ron: Me too. I don’t know if Theo or Neville has a set to the play on  
Harry: I was thinking about taking Ginny for dinner after we finished playing. Want to join us?  
Ron: Sure. I haven’t had dinner with you since the last time she kicked me out of your flat  
Harry: See you around 6:30 then  
Ron: Okay…don't let my little sister talk you out of it

Harry set his mobile back on his desk and stared at the form on his computer. Two more of these to fill out for the report and then he was done and could go home. Harry began to peck away at the keys on his keyboard as quickly as he could. It should only take him twenty more minutes to finish these if the world outside his cluttered office would leave him alone. Harry printed the first form and had started on the second when his mobile vibrated across his desk

Ginny: What time are you going to be here?  
Harry: What time is it now?  
Ginny: 5:15  
Harry: I have one more form to finish and then I can leave the office  
Ginny: Will you be home by 6?  
Harry: I’m trying but I have been reduced to pecking at my keyboard like a bloody chicken…I HATE these forms  
Ginny: Then get it done so you can come home.  
Harry: Can you find my chess set for me? I told Ron I would bring it  
Ginny: The one in the Chelsea bag or in the box  
Harry: The bag…I think we are still finding pieces of the other one in strange places in the house  
Ginny: Okay…see you soon  
Harry: I hope

Ginny looked around the sitting room as she read Harry’s last message on her mobile. He hated paperwork and she had seen small children type better than he did. Sliding her mobile in her back pocket, Ginny began to search for Harry’s chess bag. Mum had made it for him last Christmas when she noticed him carrying his travel set to a family event in a grocer’s bag. She had used fabric with the logos of his favorite football team and he took it everywhere. 

Ron had started bugging Mum about making him one, but she was making him wait. Harry had encouraged her to wait before she created something with Manchester's “horrid red and yellow.” It could not be that hard to find a bright blue and white bag in their flat, could it? Ginny continued her search in the sitting room. She started looking in places that would make sense, like the bottom shelf of the coffee table and the coat rack by the door. 

No sign of the bag. So she moved her search into the office. Still no sign of the bag. 

“Where is that bag?” She asked as she reached for her mobile. She was running out of places to search and time. She should look in places that did not make sense. She did not want to bother Harry at work, but she was starting run out of ideas. Maybe Hermione would have a few ideas.

Ginny: Did you see Harry’s Chelsea bag when you came by the flat yesterday?  
Hermione: Chelsea bag?  
Ginny: The blue bag he keeps his chess set in and takes everywhere  
Hermione: OH…Did you try his office?  
Ginny: Have you looked in his office lately?  
Hermione: No…it is a scary place. I’m afraid of what might lurk in those piles of paper  
Ginny: That’s not as scary as what happens if you offer to help straighten the piles  
Hermione: Did you look in the sitting room?  
Ginny: It was the first place I checked  
Hermione: Try the foot locker in the closet. Ron used to keep his there  
Ginny: How do you know where Ron keeps his chess set?  
Hermione: Well…I gotta go. Time to run the last of the teenagers out of here so I can lock up  
Ginny: Hermione Jean Granger…are you running from a question?

Ginny looked back down at her mobile. Hermione was not replying and she knew the library closed ten minutes ago. She was avoiding answering Ginny’s question. Hermione and Ron had dated for a while after the secondary school, but university and the real world had taken them back to just being friends. But, with the way she had avoided answering the question, Ginny was beginning to think that she need to do some detective work of her own. How did she know where Ron kept his chess set? That could wait until they were all at The Bishop’s Brew. Right now, she had a chess set to find. Taking a deep breath, she walked into their closet and continued her hunt.

Harry: On the train…be home in ten minutes  
Ginny: Found your Chelsea bag…it was in your footlocker at the back of the closet.  
Harry: Sounds about right  
Ginny: WHY?  
Harry: I think I set it there when we got back from your parents last weekend  
Ginny: Are you changing before we go to BB?  
Harry: Don’t know…I’ll decide when I get home.  
Ginny: I’ll find your Chess Heartbeat shirt

Harry looked up as he heard his stopped announced on the train. Time to hurry home so they could meet everyone at The Bishops Brew. He had been looking forward to playing chess with his mates since they started planning it. Maybe this could become a regular event.


	4. The Old Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron have started seeing each other again. Can they keep everyone else from figuring out before they are ready to tell them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/4SEgyVuHzincvWDvypjasT?si=xIN14EATRWWQ1DeTKn1ZDQ) Hate The Way You Love Me by John Paul White
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42741141374/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Hermione stared at the screen of her mobile and tried to figure out what to reply. She should have known better than to let that piece of information slip. Most people in their circle thought she and Ron had slipped back into being friends during their university years. They had no idea that they had tried dating again last year. It hadn’t worked. He was always working on a case and her Masters program had taken away what little time they had to spend together. 

Ron had surprised them all this summer when he resigned from the police department and joined his brother in the family toy business. He said he was tired and wanted to try something different. She had finally finished her Masters program over the summer and had a little free time again. They still talked often but he was just a friend. He seemed more relaxed since he had joined George at the toy store but, she was not fond of taking risks. Hermione was not putting her heart out there again.

Hermione: Ron has kept his chess set in his footlocker since secondary school  
Ginny: Really?  
Hermione: Yes, really  
Ginny: I never noticed  
Hermione: Do I need to bring my computer tonight?  
Ginny: Yes…it is faster to type messages to each other on the computer than on my mobile  
Hermione: And autocorrect HATES me  
Ginny: It hates me too  
Hermione: What time are you going to get there?  
Ginny: If Harry gets home on time, we should be there by 6:30  
Hermione: If he gets there on time….  
Ginny: He just messaged  
Hermione: Is he running late?  
Ginny: He is actually going to get home on time

Hermione couldn’t believe that Ginny had believed her. She knew that she needed to warn Ron in case Ginny decided to start ask questions. There was no need to bring up old feelings and memories if they could just avoid them all together. 

Hermione knew Ginny would pester Ron until she got the answers she wanted if they didn’t throw her off the trail tonight. Besides, thinking about where Ron kept his chess set meant thinking about Ron. Thinking about Ron meant thinking about what could have been and that made her heart ache. She wanted to enjoy the evening, not think about how much she missed him in her life.

Hermione: Heads up. I might have mentioned that you keep your chess set in your foot locker  
Ron: Why would that be a problem?  
Hermione: Ginny was looking for places to look for Harry’s set  
Ron: And you mentioned that I kept mine in my foot locker  
Hermione: And she asked me how I knew that  
Ron: OHHH…what did you tell her?  
Hermione: That I remembered you keeping it there during Secondary  
Ron: But I didn't start doing that until University  
Hermione: Do you want to answer those questions from your sister?  
Ron: No  
Hermione: So...  
Ron: I am not going to mention anything about it tonight  
Hermione: Tonight?  
Ron: Chess with Harry and the guys at Bishop’s Brew  
Hermione: I almost forgot. Ginny and I are going to get some non-work writing done  
Ron: Can I buy you a coffee?  
Hermione: As a friend, yes

Ron threw his mobile down on the bed. Hermione was the most frustrating woman on the planet. Not to mention, the most beautiful. They had tried to make a relationship work several times since school but something always came between them. School commitments, work commitments, stubbornness, fear, just about anything but talking about why they were always drawn back to each other. 

Ron had tried dating other people. No one measured up to her. He felt comfortable in his skin when Hermione was with him. He hadn’t told her she was the reason why he had decided to leave the police force and work with George. The way she had whispered her goodbye instead of yelling at him when she said she could not come second to his job still haunted him. Hermione never gave up on anything and she had given up on him. 

He had spent that night sitting in the dark, Hermione’s words echoing in his head. “I love you Ron, more than I know what to do with. But I will not be second to your job. I know I have not been the best about making time between my work and school, but I am running out of reasons to try. I will not do this anymore.”

Ron still dreamed about that night. He and Hermione had tried to move towards being more than friends without letting the rest of their friends know. They had watched their friends struggle with trying not to choose between them when they were at University and broke up. Neither one of them had wanted to put their friends and family through that again. 

They had gone on a few dates and spent some quiet evenings at his flat, but old issues with work and school had ended things again before they really got started. Ron wasn’t sure that he wanted to give up on her yet. He felt empty when she wasn't around. He found himself typing messages to her in his mobile, but never sending thiem. He needed to figure this out before he made a fool of himself. 

Ron: Mate, do you have a minute?  
Harry: I’m on the train home. What’s up?  
Ron: Her  
Harry: Who?  
Ron: Her and me  
Harry: Are you thinking about asking her out again?  
Ron: I don’t know. It feels so good to talk to her  
Harry: You still talk to Lavender?  
Ron: Mate…you are so dense…Not her…HER  
Harry: Who? The only other person you have dated since Secondary is Hermione  
Ron: Yes, Hermione  
Harry: Are you sure you are ready for that?  
Ron: I miss her  
Harry: But is she worth it?  
Ron: Every time ...  
Harry: Every time?  
Ron: Every time  
Harry: What do you mean every time?

Ron set his mobile on the table. He had opened the door to Harry’s question with one of his own. Was he really ready to try to be more than friends with Hermione? It took him a few months after he left the police force to understand what she had been talking about. He had not realized just how much of his time his job had taken. 

He still didn’t understand how Harry managed to make things work with Ginny. But his sister was different from Hermione just like Harry was different from him. Ron was trying to learn how to leave work at work from George. It was a slow process. George had finally convinced him to leave the lab before 6 pm and keep a notepad handy if he happened to get an idea while he was home.

Now, he had to decide if he wanted to risk his heart by asking her out again. A cup of coffee between friends would have to be a sufficient starting point. He picked his chess set up off his footlocker as his mum’s advice ran through his head. “Baby steps, Ronald. No knight wins the battle on the first day.”

Ron: Hi  
Hermione: Hi  
Ron: Still up for coffee?  
Hermione: Maybe  
Ron: What about more than coffee?  
Hermione: It doesn’t work  
Ron: What doesn’t work?  
Hermione: Being more than friends  
Ron: Why not?  
Hermione: I’ve told you why not  
Ron: People change  
Hermione: But do they change enough?  
Ron: You won’t know until you try  
Hermione: I just don’t know  
Ron: So we are stuck at coffee  
Hermione: For now

Hermione checked the contents of her bag. She had her computer, her journal and her wallet. That should be everything she needed. She was just meeting friends for coffee and conversations. What did it matter that Ron happened to be one of those friends? He was going to be playing chess with Harry. She was going to be talking to Ginny and working on her poetry collection. Maybe Ginny could help her sort out what was going on in her head. She was having trouble with that. Ginny knew her brothers almost better than they knew themselves. Maybe she could see changes that Hermione couldn’t.

Now that Grad School was done, she had too much time on her hands, which meant too much time to think. She could be friends with him, she knew that. They had been friends for years and gotten into way too much trouble with Harry to not be. But there was a tiny voice that still whispered in her ear, a voice that wanted to be more than friends. A voice that wanted kisses in dark corners and quiet nights wrapped in his arms watching flames in the fireplace. A voice that whispered that he could change and second chances were not dangerous.

Could she step out and give him another chance? Were they at a point where what they wanted and the reality of adulting could mix and not tear them apart? She needed to talk to Ginny about this before Daphne got there tonight. 

A cup of coffee between friends could be good or it could be fatal. She put her bag on her shoulder and reached for her door. As she closed her door, a quote from Alice in Wonderland ran through her head, “I can’t go back to yesterday because I was a different person then.”


	5. The New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne isn’t so sure about meeting the girls for coffee and conversations on Friday night.Until she see Theo leaned over a chess board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/0QZ5yyl6B6utIWkxeBDxQN?si=DsG7u1WeRkCdvxbFU_zs-g)The Night We Meet by Lord Huron
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28570807267/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ginny: We still on for coffee?  
Daphne: Sure. What time?  
Ginny: We should be there around 6:30  
Daphne: We?!?!  
Ginny: Remember?  
Daphne: Other than you and Mione, who else is going to be there?  
Ginny: Harry and the guys are playing chess…  
Daphne: Oh, yeah…the guys  
Ginny: The guys - Harry, Ron, Theo, Neville  
Daphne: Theo? Really?  
Ginny: He had grown up a lot since school  
Daphne: If you say so  
Ginny: Bring your computer and do something besides grading papers  
Daphne: It is Friday night … and they don’t have a test until Tuesday  
Ginny: Come write with us … and gossip ..  
Daphne: Really?!?!

Daphne tucked her mobile in the outside pocket of her school bag. She had almost forgotten about meeting the girls tonight. It had been a rough week at work and she had a tower of papers to mark.

Teaching had been a dream she had discovered when studying to become a chemist. She was fine with the chemistry classes. It had been the amount of biology classes she needed to take that changed her mind. In teaching, she had found a place where she could be smart and not stand out. 

Getting a job at the school she had attended made faculty meetings interesting. She was not used to calling the teachers she had admired by their first names. She often called her department chair “Ms. McGonagall” instead of “Minerva”. Dr. Snape had surprised her after what had felt like a disastrous lesson. “Nice work, Ms. Greengrass. The boys made a much smaller explosion than I was expecting. The first time I taught this lesson, they had to clear the science wing for the rest of the day.”

She was most comfortable in her lab coat, watching her students learn the ins and outs of chemical reactions. She had some boys she had to watch carefully, of course. Last week, they had tried to combine a couple of chemicals that should only be combined if you wanted to blow up your lab. Ginny was right. She could use a break from papers. 

Harry: Mate…chess at 6:30 at BB  
Theo: What?  
Harry: It is Friday night. We are playing chess  
Theo: I remember that part  
Harry: At Bishop’s Brew at 6:30  
Theo: Oh…sorry, been working  
Harry: More math problems?  
Theo: Marking homework papers and reworking the next Unit  
Harry: It is Friday night…no more maths for you  
Theo: It’s what I am good at  
Harry: I need you here to kick Ron’s arse on the chessboard  
Theo: I am not that good and I’m out of practice  
Harry: You wiped the board with me the last time we played  
Theo: You were distracted  
Harry: Besides, Gin said Hermione and Daphne are going to be there  
Theo: What are the girls going to do?  
Harry: I have no idea. As long as she is happy  
Theo: You are happy  
Harry: She is out there, mate  
Theo: But I’m never going to find her  
Harry: Don’t give up yet  
Theo: I’ve already tried it and look where it got me  
Harry: Just because it didn’t work the first time  
Theo: Means I am not going there again

Theo looked around his desk. Papers were stacked in piles of graded and ungraded. It seemed like he was always grading papers. The last girl he had tried to date did not seem to understand that the math was an extension of the way his brain seemed to work. 

He saw patterns in nature, in relationships, in the way his students learned. Patterns seemed to dictate the way he did everything. Patterns and numbers helped the world make sense. He loved sharing what he knew with his students. They would grumble about homework or stress over tests but at the end of the year, his students were better mathematicians and thinkers. 

Chess worked like that for him too. The way pieces moved on the board were patterns. Gambits and responses had patterns, too. It was a good thing his mates understood that. 

He and Harry had not always gotten along. It took a couple of fights and conversations before they had discovered a shared interest in chess. Theo’s mum had made him talk to Harry after one particularly bad run in between Ron and Draco. 

“You and Harry are the best friends of two boys who cannot get along at all. It is time to find out why,” he remembered his mother telling him. The conversation with Harry had led to a chess game that had drawn in Ron and Draco and chess became a common language for them all. Theo missed Draco, but family business had him out of the country for the next six months. Harry’s invitation to play chess tonight filled up time and forced him out of his classroom.

Time to pack up and head for The Bishop’s Brew. Harry was right. Chess did sound like a good way to spend a Friday night.

Hermione: When are you getting here?  
Ginny: Have you left work yet?  
Hermione: I have a table in the back  
Ginny: Daphne…where are yoooouuuuuuu?  
Daphne: traffic light  
Hermione: Which one?  
Ginny: Mione, I’ll be there in five minutes.  
Hermione: Who’s 5 minutes?  
Daphne: At a red light. I will be there in 2 minutes  
Ginny: My 5 minutes  
Hermione: I’ll order for all of us. Luna is here  
Daphne: Are there plugs nearby?  
Hermione: Table has plugs built in. Are you writing or grading?  
Ginny: No grading allowed. We are taking a night off  
Daphne: A night off? What’s that?  
Hermione: Oh no…

Daphne opened the door to The Bishop’s Brew as her mobile pinged. One of the girls had sent another message. Looking around the room, she caught sight of Hermione sitting in the far corner of the room. It seemed as though Hermione had decided to claim the whole table by spreading half the books from her library there. 

“Have any space for me?”, Daphne grinned as Hermione looked up from her computer screen. 

“Just scoot over a pile. I had to look like I needed the whole table to keep the strange people away.” Hermione waved her hand over the table. “Ron just claimed a table for them to use for chess.”

“This place is really busy. I never thought coffee and chess could go together.” Daphne set her bag on the floor and headed for the counter. “Have you already ordered?”

As the question left her tongue, Luna’s voice called out. “Hermione, I’m giving your orders to Daphne. Don’t move.”

Daphne turned to look at Luna. “Thanks! What time does your shift end?”

“I close tonight. Can we get together tomorrow afternoon?” Luna handed over a tray full of drinks and turned back to help her next customer.

“Sure,” Daphne walked carefully back to the table Hermione had been saving for them. “How does she do this without spilling stuff? I would rather face a room full of teenage boys…”

Hermione smiled and patted the chair beside her. “Give me my coffee and get started on that story we were talking about last week. I need to read about someone having a good relationship.”

Reaching in her bag, Daphne paused. “I really don’t think it is that good…”

“Yes, it is. You are just more comfortable with equations and chemicals.” Hermione laid a hand on Daphne's arm. “You write good chemistry between people.”

“I would love to have some of that chemistry for myself.” Daphne stopped talking as a dark haired man entered and walked to the table Ron was sitting at. “Who is that?”

Theo: I’m here. The crowd is HUGE  
Ron: I’m at one of the chess tables by the window. Come on in.  
Harry: This is Gin. Harry will be there in a couple of minutes…Get two tables  
Theo: Why two?  
Ron: Neville…If he leaves the greenhouse  
Theo: If Gin is coming, who else is there?  
Ron: Luna works here and makes a mean flat white.  
Harry: Are the girls there?  
Ron: Hermione and Daphne are at a table in the back corner  
Theo: Daphne? Greengrass?  
Harry: Still Gin - do you know any other Daphnes?  
Theo: But she lives…  
Ron: Next door to Hermione. She is teaching at our old school.  
Theo: When did she come back?  
Ron: At the beginning of August … why?!?!  
Theo: I’m coming in the door

Theo held on to the strap of his bag as he scanned the busy coffee house. Ron said he was at the tables by the window, but this place was all window. Leave it to the redhead to not be clear enough in his directions. 

“Theo, over here.” Ron’s voice cut through the crowd. With a sigh of relief, Theo walked over to the long table by the window and set his bag down on the floor.

“So, ready to play?” Theo asked as he looked over the position Ron had set up on the chessboard built into the table. “What game is this?”

“Karlson vs Caruana from last week,” Ron rubbed the knight he held in his left hand. “Trying to see something…”

“Aren’t they playing for the World Championship?” Theo settled into his chair and joined Ron, staring at the board. “Who’s move?”

“Caruana, He beat Karlson in this game,” Ron answered distractedly. “I have no idea how …”

“I need coffee to figure this out.” Theo looked around the room. “Do you want anything?”

Ron waved at the cup beside him. “I’m good. Better go while the line is short.”

Theo walked up to the counter and looked at the menu. Too many choices made his head spin. He liked things simple. 

“What can I get for you, Theo?” Luna’s cheery question broke the spell.

“Large coffee, dark roast, with room for cream,” Theo fumbled in his wallet before he found and handed Luna his card.

“Good to see you, Theo. Who else is coming tonight?” She handed Theo back his card and paused. “Can you take something over to Hermione for me while I get your coffee?”

“Sure. Who is the girl sitting with her?” Theo took the glass of water from Luna and looked toward the table in the shadows at the back.

“Not for me to tell,” Luna smiled and turned to make his coffee. “Just introduce yourself.”


	6. The Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna loves her job at the Bishop’s Brew because it lets her watch people. Neville isn't really sure he should have let the guys talk him into leaving the green house to play chess in a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/7paYa83IYmg2dvRu3NvcKL?si=HSywsLKfTgaL4CQWw1CWbQ) Cherry Blossoms by Night Beds
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43409073002/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Neville looked up at the clock in the nursery. He was going to be late. It was already 5:30 and he still needed to clean up before he went to The Bishop’s Brew. He was looking forward to playing chess with Harry. Ron, not so much. He was still learning how to play and he felt clumsy when he played against Ron. He also did not play outside of his own sitting room or office if he could help it. But, he had decided to try something new. Wiping potting soil from his hands, Neville sent a quick text.

Neville: I’ll be a little late  
Harry: Everything okay?  
Neville: Had a shipment of African violets that needed to be repotted before I could leave  
Harry: Just come when you can  
Neville: Who is going to be there?  
Harry: For chess?  
Neville: Among other things  
Harry: Me, you, Ron, Theo…the girls are going to be there too  
Neville: The Girls?  
Harry: Ginny, Hermione and Daphne decided to make it a coffee night…Luna is working tonight so she won’t be “writing” with them  
Neville: Writing? Ginny is going to be working?  
Harry: No, I do not understand it but she likes to write even when it is not for work  
Neville: Do I want to know what they are writing?  
Harry: Based on the giggling and speed that windows are changed on computers when I approach…NO

Neville watched his screen go dark. He did not have a response to the last message from Harry. What kind of writing could they be doing? Did he really want the answer to that question? Based on how hot his cheeks were getting and Harry’s emphatic “NO”, he was going to leave that alone. 

Girls were strange creature he might never understand. Plants he understood. Give them good soil, enough light and attention, and a little water when the time was right and they blossomed. Just thinking about a girl made his tongue stick to the top of his mouth and his brain scramble. 

His Gran had always told him that he was a fine catch and one day he would meet a girl that didn’t mind the strong, silent type. School had been a time he preferred to forget. Harry and Ron had pulled him out of the greenhouse and into their small circle during Primary school. He had become “the quiet one” when people talked about them and he liked it that way. He could sit in the background and watch. Maybe, he should stop watching and try to join in.

Luna: When are you getting here?  
Ginny: Around 6:30 if Harry gets here in time  
Luna: I’m on a break right now. The crowd has been insane  
Ginny: Can you hold a table for us?  
Luna: No, but it usually calms down between 6 and 7. I can take extra time wiping down a place if someone can get here  
Ginny: I think Hermione is getting there before us  
Luna: Who else is coming?  
Ginny: Daphne, Ron, Theo and Neville  
Luna: Neville is leaving his greenhouse?  
GInny: Chess is about the only thing that will pull him away  
Luna: Gotta go…Regular or Decaf when you get here?  
Ginny: Decaf

Luna tucked her mobile in her apron pocket. She was looking forward to seeing the girls tonight, even if she was working. They had been friends for a long time and she appreciated that they let her be herself. 

She had never really fit in anywhere. She had spent most of her Primary years moving around because of her father’s military service. All that moving made fitting in with friends a puzzle she had gotten tired of trying to solve. So, she decided to figure out who she was. 

By the time she met Ginny in Secondary school, she was certain she was a hippie trapped in a time warp. Ginny had looked past the long skirts and funny accent and invited her to share her lunch.

Lunches with Ginny had turned into trips around town with her and Hermione. She never felt out of place with the girls. Even when they had gone to University and she had decided to stay home and take care of her father, they had never let her lost touch. When her father’s dementia had taken the last of his memories and his life, the girls had surrounded her and made sure she still had a family by choice. 

Hermione was the one who had brought her the application for The Bishop’s Brew and encouraged her to try. Sitting at home was getting her nowhere and she really did like helping people. Peeking through the window, Luna smiled. Well, at least one of her not-blood sisters was here. Luna stepped through the swinging doors and up to the counter. “What can I get for you tonight, Hermione?’

Neville: Where is this place?  
Ron: In the same shopping complex as the new Sub Station  
Neville: That place has been packed since it opened…I drive by it everyday  
Theo: Come on Nev…you can ignore the people and just play chess  
Neville: I am in the parking lot…There are too many people  
Ron: There are not that many over here  
Neville: Where are you?  
Ron: By the widow on the parking lot side, I will order you something to drink while you decide if you are coming in or not.  
Harry: I just pulled in beside you  
Neville: Hi Harry  
Harry: I’ll walk in with you. Chess and coffee. You can do this Nev  
Theo: Come on Nev…I have a board waiting for you  
Neville: Fine…but I left my set at home  
Ron: No worries mate. We have sets here already  
Neville: Get me a Chocolate Smoothie

Neville put his hand on the door handle. Could he really do this? Could he go in that coffee shop full of people and not lose his mind? He had to start trying again or Harry would show up at his greenhouse. The guys knew he had issues with crowds but, he did not feel like explaining why. Up until six months ago, he had gotten better. But the pressure of his first full display at the London Flower show and the crush of the crowd had triggered something. 

He had retreated to his greenhouse and plants. Online orders and phone calls were how he made most of his profit and he had a good staff that kept the people away when he was having a bad day. He had promised Gran he would try to be more sociable. Fulfilling that promise was really hard right now. But, he could not hide forever. 

His friends were proof of that. They had dragged him into their circle when they were young and they never let him fold too far into himself. Chess was a language he shared with them and he needed to play more often. 

“Come on, Neville.” Ginny’s soft voice brought him back to the present. “I promise you can leave if it to becomes too much. My brother promised to try to find a quiet spot so he could think.”

“Thanks, Gin.” Neville stepped out of his car and gently closed the door. “I am trying to get better. But…”

“You hate crowds and it looks like half the population of London is sitting in that shop,” Harry finished his sentence as he locked his car. “We are here for chess and the rest of London can go away.”

“Thanks.” Neville followed Harry and Ginny across the parking lot. “I don't know why it bothers me so.”

“It doesn’t matter why, Nev.” Ginny touched his arm. “It matters that it does and we are going to help you get through it. There’s Ron and Theo. Go play chess. Harry will bring you your drink.”

Neville watched Ginny head for the back corner of The Bishop's Brew. Harry was a lucky man. He had Ginny. She took everyone for who they were and then worked them into her garden. He wanted a Ginny. But he also wanted his brain to work when he was in a crowd. He could do this. He could play chess here. Maybe

Luna: Anybody up for food after my shift?  
Hermione: I guess…What about the guys  
Ginny: I’ll ask Harry  
Daphne: Why does Theo keep looking over here?  
Hermione: Because he is sitting on the side of the table that is by the window  
Ginny: And the chess board is between him and the wall behind you  
Luna: When did Neville get so thin?  
Ginny: Neville is thin?  
Luna: Compared to the last time I saw him  
Daphne: Which would have been?  
Luna: Your University graduation  
Ginny: He runs his own nursery now. His Gran left it to him  
Hermione: Luna, aren’t you supposed to be working  
Luna: We close in thirty minutes and most of the people in here are drinking coffee and will not order any more  
Ginny: Where are you?  
Luna: In the stockroom…counting…  
Hermione: So thrilling  
Ginny: Harry says the guys are up for some late night food  
Daphne: When are they not up for food  
Hermione: When they are asleep?  
Ginny: Maybe…

Luna shook her head as she finished counting the boxes of coffee filters. It was the last thing on her checklist. She liked working here, but she wanted to spend some time with her friends. She was going to have to try to get next Friday night off. The girls had had fun talking and writing. She had seen snarky messages show up on her mobile throughout the evening. She had not been able to reply to many of them, but they had made her feel like part of their evening. 

The biggest surprise of the evening had come about twenty minutes ago. “Can I have a medium Chocolate Smoothie?” 

Neville’s soft question had caught her by surprise. She knew he was shy and he had issues with crowds. Seeing him tonight had made her think about the first time she had seen him. Harry and Ron were dragging him to their table for lunch and he looked like he was going to burst into flames. The guys had never let him hide just like the girls had never let her hide. It was funny how their paths had never really crossed but their journeys had been similar.

Who was Neville Longbottom? That question had distracted her as she watched him play chess tonight. For the first time since she had lost her father, Luna was interested in getting to know someone. Not just the person they showed to the world, but the person they were when the world wasn’t looking. There was something in the way that Neville had looked at her when he had place his order. There was something hiding in those green eyes. 

Her father had always told her that the eyes were the window to the soul. Neville’s were as green as the plants that filled his greenhouse. What would it be like to work there? To make beautiful things with the materials that nature provided you or to take a small seed and help it grow into something more.

“Lovegood, that mop is not going to clean the floor by itself.” Luna was shaken from her haze by sharp words from her supervisor. “Your friends said to meet them at Flying Pies when you could. I told them that this was not a warming shelter and I was not a messaging service. You can clock out when the mopping is done.”

“Thanks. Mary,” Luna moved the mop across the floor in steady strokes. Pizza sounded like a great way to end her evening.


	7. What Happens at Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to Flying Pies for Pizza after Chess club. A great chance for everyone to get to know each other better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/6xobDDTNmgrrQ6d27iwTFn?si=F4GW5x7YSGWLMnJE_tmljA) The Story of Tonight by We Three Kings
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43457273671/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Hermione: Where are we eating  
Ginny: Harry is asking the guys  
Daphne: What is open this late?  
Ginny: I think Flying Pies is open until 1  
Hermione: I just hope Luna’s boss doesn’t give her a hard time  
Daphne: She gave us a hard time  
Ginny: We were there after closing time. I’m sure she just wants to go home  
Hermione: Tell the guys to hurry up and decide  
Ginny: Are you driving?  
Hermione: No…I am sitting in my car…waiting  
Daphne: I am sitting in my car too  
Ginny: Flying Pies it is

Ginny set her hand in the crook of Harry’s arm. “How was chess tonight? Did you and my brother keep it civil?”

Harry laughed as he covered her hand with his. “I behaved myself. Neville was the biggest surprise of the evening.”

“Neville? How was he a surprise?” Ginny laid her head on Harry’s shoulder as they walked to his car.

“Besides showing up?’ Harry unlocked and opened Ginny’s door. “He beat Ron in a game of Blitz and he ordered a drink at the counter. He kept looking over at Luna as he played.”

“Good for him,” Ginny sighed as she slid into her seat and waited for Harry to get in a drive. “Maybe we have found a way to help him out of his shell.”

Ron: Who is coming for pizza?  
Theo: Are all the girls coming?  
Neville: I don't know about this  
Harry: Everyone, including Luna is coming  
Neville: I guess I could come  
Ron: Just think about it like lunch during school  
Neville: I hated lunch at school  
Harry: We have known these girls for a long time  
Ron: Some for too long  
Harry: YOU are lucky my wife loves you  
Theo: Just like lunch  
Neville: I think I am going to be sick  
Harry: Breathe Nev… 

Ron set his mobile in the cup holder. Tonight had been fun. He hadn’t played Neville or Theo in chess before and he had gotten in some good games. There was one distraction though. 

The girls. 

He had lost at least one Blitz game to distraction. Every time Hermione laughed, he would look up and see why. He was still drawn to her. It didn’t matter what his head said, his heart was still looking for her. It didn’t make sense but, it was his reality. Maybe, they could sit together while they ate pizza.

Hermione: Who is getting the table  
Ginny: First one there I guess  
Daphne: How many?  
Ginny: Eight…better be safe than sorry  
Hermione: How are we sitting?  
Daphne: Are we still in school?  
Hermione: No  
Ginny: Yes  
Daphne: Every other…I want to sit beside the new guy.  
Ginny: He is not new…You have known Theo forever …  
Luna: Just leaving. Still going to Flying Pies?  
Daphne: Yes…who do you want to sit beside  
Hermione: Does it matter?  
Ginny: Ladies…we will settle it when we get there  
Daphne: We need fewer cars…It is going to look like a late night invasion  
Luna: Be there in a few

Theo looked out of the windscreen of his car. He watched the girls and Harry walk into Flying Pies a couple of minutes ago. Ron had just pulled in beside him and it looked like Neville was pulling into the lot. He was still debating on whether he should go in or not. He had a good time playing chess with the guys. Harry was right. He needed to put down his pencil from time to time and enjoy spending time with people that he cared about. He was startled by a knock on his window. 

“Coming in. mate?” Ron asked as he pointed to the building.

“In a minute.” Theo fumbled with his phone. “Had to check on something before I went in.”

“Come on. You too, Nev.” Ron gestured towards Neville’s car. “Harry is going to order some ghastly combination if we don’t get in there soon. My sister never stops him.”

Theo stepped out of his car and tucked his keys and mobile in his pocket. It was just pizza. It’s not like they were asking him to solve Calculus problems in his head. He could handle pizza with the guys and…girls.

Harry: Where are you three?  
Theo: In the parking lot  
Ron: I had to drag Nev and Theo out of their cars  
Theo: Really?!?!  
Neville: The girls are here?  
Harry: Mione, Gin and Daphne right now. Luna is supposed to be here when she can get away  
Neville: All the girls...UGH  
Harry: They do not bite  
Ginny: unless you ask us too  
Ron: EWWWWWW  
Theo: Really?!?

Luna parked beside Hermione’s car and ran into Flying Pies. Scanning the room, she found who she was looking for at a table in the far back of the dining area. “Have you ordered yet?” she asked as she took the last seat available at the table. 

“Meat lovers, Veggie Delight and Supreme,” Neville’s voice filled her space. “Hi, Luna.”

“Oh,” Luna looked up into Neville’s green eyes. “Hi, Neville. Thanks for saving me a seat.”

“I’m glad you could make it,” Neville whispered as he turned back to answer a question from Ginny.

Luna took a minute to look around the table. They had managed to arrange things so that everyone was sitting near someone they knew and someone they didn’t. Round tables were good for things like that. Ginny laughed at something Theo said and Daphne blushed. This could be a very interesting dinner.

Ginny: I think Neville has a crush on Luna  
Harry: Why are we texting?  
Ginny: Because it is the only way we can talk without them hearing.  
Harry: We are being rude  
Ginny: We are being considerate  
Harry: Nev keeps looking at Luna when he thinks she is not looking  
Ginny: He actually talked to her at BB and when she got here  
Harry: Is that why you had me leave the chair open beside Nev?  
Ginny: Would I do that?  
Harry: Do you really want me to answer that?  
Ginny: And you didn’t do the same thing with Theo?  
Harry: I think Daphne has a crush on Theo  
Ginny: I know she thinks he is cute  
Harry: He could not keep his eyes off of her  
Ginny: She kept asking questions about what he is doing now  
Harry: Ron is going to explode if Mione touches Theo’s arm again  
Ginny: Why do you think she is doing that?  
Harry: You know they tried dating again last year  
Ginny: I figured it out  
Harry: I think she is the reason he left the force  
Ginny: Maybe they will finally figure this out  
Harry: Shall we shove a few people  
Ginny: Gently dear…some of them are skittish

Harry looked up from his plate and watched his friends talk and tease with each other. “Has everyone had fun tonight?”

A chorus of “Yes’s” echoed around the table. 

“As much as I would like to keep this going, I think it is time for them to close.” Harry pointed at the clock on the wall. “I am creating a group chat so we can have everyone’s numbers to plan the next one.”

A collection of ringtones went off around the table as everyone checked their mobiles. “It is late and I need sleep.” Ginny grabbed Harry’s hand and looked at her friends. “Time to go home.”

Harry: We are home  
Ron: Just turned the lock  
Daphne: Walking up the stairs with Hermione  
Luna: Pulling in my parking space.  
Neville: Home  
Theo: Shoes off and lights out  
Hermione: Daphne and I are in our flats  
Ginny: Good night 

Theo: Goodnight, brown eyes  
Daphne: Good night, Theo

Luna: Night Neville  
Neville: Sleep well Luna

Hermione: Good night  
Ron: Night Mione


	8. Until Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messages between friends as they talk about the next Chess Club meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/3I09LQbHS3NSU46Ly3tPpR?si=OvLDIqNbTTWsGX_SCFAr6g) Feeling Good by Michael Bublé
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42552839095/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Harry: How are you doing?  
Ginny: I’m bored  
Harry: Are you in bed?  
Ginny: Unfortunately  
Harry: Don’t get out of bed.  
GInny: But what if I need to do something  
Harry: Use your crutches  
Ginny: I hate those things  
Harry: Or you can do more damage and be there longer  
Ginny: Hurry home …

Harry: What are you doing tonight?  
Ron: Working. On deadline  
Harry: I was hoping you could entertain your sister  
Ron: Is she being difficult?  
Harry: What do you think?  
Ron: Try Hermione or Daphne  
Harry: A girls night?  
Ron: Why not?  
Harry: She has to stay off that leg  
Ron: I’m sure the girls can handle it

Ginny: I’m bored  
Hermione: I’m sure you are but I am at work  
Ginny: I would love to be at work  
Hermione: Isn’t that how you hurt yourself in the first place?  
Ginny: Not my fault  
Daphne: Not from what I heard  
Ginny: Not my fault the grass was wet  
Luna: And you decided to show the snot nosed boy how to kick the ball correctly  
Ginny: I might have been a little out of practice  
Hermione: You think?  
Luna: Maybe just a little  
Daphne: And now you pay  
Ginny: I hate you all  
Daphne: No you don’t  
Hermione: You love us  
Luna: What day is today?  
Hermione: Thursday  
Ginny: WHY?  
Luna: Are you cleared to go to work tomorrow?  
Hermione: Are you?  
Ginny: Don’t ask  
Daphne: No BB for Gin tomorrow  
Ginny: I hate you  
Luna: I’m not working tomorrow night  
Hermione: You can have her seat  
Luna: Why won’t Gin be there?  
Hermione: Family rule - if you are too sick to go to work  
Daphne: You are too sick to have fun  
Luna: Do we have to follow it?  
Hermione: No…  
Ginny: Just you wait…I will declare you all family and make you follow it …

Ron: Are you coming tomorrow night?  
Hermione: Yes…Luna and Daphne will be there too  
Ron: What about Gin?  
Hermione: She hasn’t been cleared to go back to work  
Ron: So she can’t come…wonder if Harry is coming  
Hermione: Probably. We are all going by to see Gin before we go to BB  
Ron: I saw her yesterday. She is not happy  
Hermione: She knows better than to test that knee  
Ron: Just because she know better…doesn’t mean she won’t try it  
Hermione: BTW Thank you for the flowers  
Ron: I’m glad you like them  
Hermione: Dinner was nice too  
Ron: Can I buy you a coffee tomorrow night?  
Ron: As a friend…  
Hermione: I think I will let you buy me a coffee...as more than a friend

Daphne: Hey  
Theo: Hey  
Daphne: Did you hear about Ginny?  
Theo: Harry said something about her having to stay home this week  
Daphne: She hurt her bad knee trying to show a jerk she was interviewing that she knew what she was talking about  
Theo: How bad?  
Daphne: Crutches for a while…she hasn’t been cleared to go back to work yet  
Theo: Bet she is going stir crazy  
Daphne: She is…  
Theo: Are you coming tomorrow night?  
Daphne: Yes, I have so lesson plans I need to finish and I like talking with the girls  
Theo: Have you ever thought about learning how to play chess?  
Daphne: No … why?  
Theo: I could teach you  
Daphne: Really…That could be fun. But not at BB  
Theo: Why not?  
Daphne: Too many people  
Theo: What if we met at my place?  
Daphne: When?  
Theo: Saturday afternoon? I am tutoring on Saturday morning  
Daphne: Ask me again tomorrow night  
Theo: Sounds like a plan  
Daphne: Good night Theo  
Theo: Sweet dreams, brown eyes

Neville: Hi  
Luna: Hi  
Neville: Are you working tomorrow night?  
Luna: No  
Neville: Okay  
Luna: But I am going to meet the girls at BB  
Neville: Okay  
Luna: See you then  
Neville: Okay  
Luna: Good night Nev  
Neville: Okay...I mean, good night Luna


	9. Party of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny missed work so Harry has to go the Chess Club by himself. Will he be able to concentrate on the game in front of him or worry about his wife instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/3fq09awXzr1ghRFhvOMZsi?si=QabwsqtDTq6rIIiCCtDTYQ)Clear by NeedToBreathe
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28570794727/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ginny looked up at the clock on the wall. If today had been a normal Friday, she would be walking to the station to catch the train home. But, today was not a normal Friday. Her knee hated her. She was sitting on the couch, in her sitting room, waiting for her husband to get home and bring her medicine and pre-op instructions.

Ginny: I hate this  
Hermione: Hate what?  
Ginny: Sitting around like a lump on a log  
Hermione: What did the Dr say?  
Ginny: Can anybody take Wednesday off?  
Daphne: I can’t but I am beginning to wish I could. Why?  
Luna: I have to open but I am free after 2  
Ginny: I’m going to need someone to keep an eye on Harry  
Hermione: Why?  
Ginny: Remember the last game of my last season?  
Daphne: The one where you really hurt your knee  
Luna: And Harry about lost his mind when you had issues in surgery  
Hermione: So that’s what the dr said  
Ginny: and my brother is not going to be any help  
Hermione: What time?  
Ginny: 9 am but you know how that goes  
Hermione: I’ll take the morning shift  
Luna: I’ll be there after 2  
Daphne: I’ll meet you at the flat with dinner for him.

Harry listened to the nurse carefully. His wife was going to have to have surgery to repair the damage she had done trying to teach that little snot a lesson. She was upset enough about staying home tonight because she had been confined to the couch or the bed since Wednesday evening. Ginny really did look forward to her time with the girls while he played chess on Friday nights.

Over the last couple of months, he had watched them grow into a force to be reckoned with. They took over the back corner of The Bishop’s Brew while the “Chess Club” used the tables by the windows at the front. Some Fridays they were joined by more than just Theo, Neville, and Ron. Tonight was going to be strange without her there. Maybe he should just say home with her.

Harry: Don’t think I’m coming tonight  
Ron: Why not  
Harry: Gin  
Ron: What happened?  
Harry: A snot who tried to tell her how to kick a ball  
Theo: What happened to Gin?  
Neville: Gin’s hurt?  
Harry: She has been home since Thursday  
Ron: Which knee?  
Harry: The one she had surgery on  
Theo: HOME?  
Harry: On the couch or crutches  
Neville: How bad?  
Harry: Surgery on Wednesday morning  
Ron: Does Mum know?  
Harry: She is calling Mum when I get home  
Theo: I’m sorry  
Neville: What can we do?  
Harry: Thanks guys…I need to spend time with her…  
Ron: Let us know  
Theo: Come if you can  
Neville: What is her favorite flower?

Ginny listened for the lock to turn in the door. Her knee hurt, but she was tired of being on the couch. She wanted to go to The Bishop’s Brew and see the girls. She doubted Harry would let her but she had prepared her arguments.

“Hello, darling,” Harry dropped a kiss on her forehead as he walked past the couch and set his case on the kitchen table. “I have your marching orders for next week.”

“I can get up?” Ginny started to get excited.” I can get off the couch? I don’t have to have surgery?”

“No, no and no. Unfortunately,” Harry sighed and settled into the couch beside Ginny. “The surgeon's office called. No food after 10 pm on Tuesday. Be at the hospital by 6 am Wednesday. Stay off your feet as much as possible and use the crutches if you have to get somewhere.”

“I hate this.” Ginny tried to hold back the tears that began to gather. “Surgery means more time off and more time on the couch.”

“So, I am staying home tonight.” Harry reached up to wipe a tear from Ginny’s cheek. “I’ve already told the guys to play without me tonight. Draco is supposed to come by so they should have enough for bughouse and blitz.”

“You are not missing chess because I am stuck on the couch.” Ginny pushed at Harry’s shoulder. “If you bring me my computer before you leave and a Dirty Chai when you come home, I will be happy.”

“I don’t want to leave you by yourself.” Harry pulled her head to his chest so he could rest his chin there. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“I can survive a few hours by myself.” Ginny plucked at the buttons on his shirt. “The girls and I spend most of our time sending messages so it will almost be like being there. Go and have fun.”

“Are you sure? I can stay home,” Harry offered. “The guys won’t mind.”

“But I will,” Ginny answered softly. “Go. Spend time with your friends. We have the whole weekend and I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry stood up and headed for the bedroom. He needed a shower and a change of clothes if he was going to play chess. Ginny was right. They had the weekend.

Ginny: I think I talked Harry into going to Chess Club  
Hermione: I know Ron is coming. He has a new set to show Neville  
Ginny: A new set?  
Hermione: I found it when I was a the antique shop last week  
Daphne: YOU bought him a chess set?  
Luna: They have coffee almost every afternoon  
Ginny: Are you?  
Daphne: DATING Ron?  
Hermione: We meet for coffee and talk  
Luna: Just talk? Not from what I have seen  
Ginny: Spill it Luna  
Hermione: LUNA…not a word  
Daphne: I’ll just ask Theo  
Ginny: Theo?  
Hermione: Really?!?!  
Daphne: He is teaching me how to play chess  
Luna: Not at BB  
Ginny: Really ?!?!  
Daphne: I am not doing this  
Hermione: Stones and glass houses…

Ginny was laughing by the time Harry was ready to leave their flat. “It is good to see you laugh,” Harry sat her computer on the end table beside her. “What are the girls up to?”

“Just ask Ron and Theo,” Ginny smiled and tilted her head up towards Harry. “Kiss me before you go. I love you.”

Dropping a kiss on her waiting lips, Harry chuckled. “I love you, too. Behave…”

Harry: OMW  
Ron: She let you out of the house?  
Harry: She made me leave, said I needed to guy time  
Ron: I will never understand her  
Harry: One of theses days you will understand  
Ron: I hope so  
Harry: See you soon


	10. Party of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione try to find ways to help Harry and Ginny cope with her upcoming surgery. What can the Chess Club do to help their friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7iWbTvN74F4SBaGzaADZDS?si=zu7KR8lUSdG4wrUiV-FdFQng) Brave Enough by Lindsey Stirling (feat, Christina Perri)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42552833585/in/dateposted-public/)  
>    
> 

Hermione looked at all the candy on the shelf. She was trying to get what she needed to make a care basket before she went home. She still need to run by and see Ginny before she went to Chess Club. She was going to be late to The Bishop’s Brew if she didn’t hurry. Ginny was not happy about missing tonight, but keeping her from doing more damage to her knee was more important than coffee.

Hermione: Is she okay?  
Harry: Yeah. Not happy but okay  
Hermione: What do you need?  
Harry: For her knee to be okay  
Hermione: The dr will take care of that on Wednesday  
Harry; But how do I keep her safe until then?  
Hermione: Be creative  
Harry: I need to keep her off her feet  
Hermione: BE CREATIVE  
Harry: Ugh .. you are no help

Hermione started to giggle. Harry may be one of her best friends, but he was male and, occasionally, really dense. He would figure out, she hoped. 

She really needed to get to the check out and get home. Luna and Daphne were getting to The Bishop’s Brew early so they could plan out Wednesday. She also had to change clothes. She was not going to spend any more time in this outfit if she could get away with it.

Professional development should never be scheduled on a Friday. She had looked forward to wearing her jeans and Manchester United jumper to work until she had checked her diary this morning. Fridays were meant for comfort, coffee, and fun. Well, at least now she could have them.

Hermione: Are you coming to BB tonight?  
Ron: Yes, why?  
Hermione: Harry is thinking about not coming  
Ron: Why?  
Hermione: Gin is not coming because of her knee … no work, no fun  
Ron: Family rule  
Hermione: He sounds like he needs a distraction  
Ron: Surgery?  
Hermione: Yup, on Wednesday  
Ron: I will see if I can leave the shop in George’s hands  
Hermione: Are you sure that is a good idea?  
Ron: No…but they will need us

Ron looked down at his mobile as Hermione’s last message faded. Harry was going to be a mess on Wednesday. Ginny had issues the last time she had surgery on her knee and Harry had paced a rut in the carpet as they waited for her to recover. He would definitely need a distraction tonight and on Wednesday. 

Time to put on his favorite football shirt and give his best mate a hard time. He probably should play Neville and Theo, too. But what fun is chess if you can’t use it to bother your best mate? Ron grabbed his chess bag off the back of his door and headed for the parking lot. He really needed to talk to Mum about making him a bag like she had made Harry, just in the proper colors. Tonight, chess should be bughouse and blitz, nothing serious.

Ron: We need to play bughouse tonight  
Theo: Why?  
Neville: What’s bughouse?  
Ron: Gin messed up her knee and is going to have surgery next week. 2 boards, 4 players … CHAOS  
Theo: Are they coming tonight?  
Ron: Harry is, Gin isn’t  
Theo: Why is she staying home?  
Ron: Family rule - no work, no play  
Neville: Are you sure we want to play bughouse?  
Ron: Harry needs the distraction  
Neville: Is anyone going with them on Wednesday?  
Theo: I’m stuck at work all week this week  
Neville: I can close the shop for part of the day  
Ron: I’ve got it. Getting George to mind things while I’m with Harry  
Neville: I’ll close the shop on Wednesday. 

Hermione looked around The Bishop's Brew to find a table. A group of teenagers were at their usual table at the back, so she was going to have to find a different place to sit. Luna and Daphne needed to hurry up so they could claim a spot that gave them a good view of the chess tables. Just as she was about to give up hope, the noisy teeenagers packed up and left the table. Hermione walked quickly to the abandoned table and claimed it as her own.

“Hey, Mione,” a deep voice startled her. “I brought you a coffee.’

“Oh, thanks Ron,” she stuttered as she reached out to take the coffee from him. “Did you talk Harry into coming tonight?”

“I got a message that Gin was kicking him out of the house because she needed peace and quiet.” Ron took a sip of his coffee as he watched Hermione set up her space. “I think we are going to try to get him to play some bughouse and blitz. Don’t have to think quite as much when we play those.”

“It feels strange without her here, but she should be back in a week or two.” Hermione looked towards the door. “Neville is looking a little lost right now.”

“He always looks a little lost, until Luna arrives.” Ron turned to walk to the door and greet Neville. “Have fun this evening.”

Hermione: Where are you?  
Daphne: Hiding in my car  
Luna: Stuck in traffic  
Hermione: Hurry up and get in here. I can only hold this table for so long  
Luna: I should be there in 5 minutes  
Daphne: Let me get my stuff out of the back  
Hermione: Neville and Ron are here already  
Daphne: Where’s Theo?  
Hermione: I have no clue. What do I look like  
Luna: His social secretary  
Daphne: Oh LUNA  
Luna: Just wait … I think I see someone  
Hermione: Ladies … we have better things to plan


	11. Party of Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Theo are finding things in common as they become friends. Can she keep her Chess lessons with him a secret for a little longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/2rqU6isUjWk7s2y0ZEkmhb?si=ynjQHdUkQCW5GmNoLp0KvQ) Falling Slowly by Steve Kazee and Cristin Milioti
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28570789377/in/dateposted-public/)

Daphne looked around her classroom and realized just how late it was. It was Friday night and she was still sitting at her desk, marking exams. This is not how she was supposed to spend her Friday nights. She needed to pack up and head home. She had to get ready for Chess Club. It was going to feel a little strange without Ginny there, but she had promised to be there in spirit and message.

Theo: Hey, brown eyes  
Daphne: Hey, chess man  
Theo: Are you coming tonight?  
Daphne: I am but I’m going to be late  
Theo: Why?  
Daphne: Lost track of time  
Theo: are you still at work?  
Daphne: Yes, I gave a midterm exam today  
Theo: Not going well?  
Daphne: Marking essays question…UGH  
Theo: I’m running late too  
Daphne: Really...  
Theo: But not for the same reason  
Daphne: Do tell  
Theo: You’ll see if you get to BB soon  
Daphne: Theo, what did you do?

Theo watched the screen on his mobile dim as he smirked. He carefully slid it into the front pocket of his leather jacket and zipped it shut. Everyone was in for a surprise tonight. He had splurged and bought himself something different for transportation.

Throwing his leg over the motorcycle, Theo settled into the seat and revved the engine. What was the point in building an outside business if he could not enjoy a few treats? Why not get paid for doing something he enjoyed doing outside of his classroom? His business was final turning a profit and he had decided to celebrate. With a quick look around the parking lot, Theo headed out to meet everyone at The Bishop’s Brew.

Theo: OMW  
Ron: Okay, Nev is here but Harry isn’t  
Neville: Is Harry coming?  
Ron: As far as I know  
Harry: I will be there in 5 minutes  
Ron: Nev and I have the tables already  
Theo: Speech to text is so slow  
Harry: Are you texting and driving?  
Theo: No I’m talking and driving  
Ron: Well quit…you can send messages to each other when you get here.  
Harry: Can I grab a ride home from someone?  
Ron: What’s up?  
Harry: I’m taking the train in  
Neville: I can give you a ride home

Theo used the ride to The Bishop’s Brew to think about what he was going to do next week. He knew he had to start cutting back his tutoring hours so he could work on his landscaping business, but he also knew that his students had their End of Course exams coming up. He also needed to make time to teach Daphne how to play chess at his flat without the guys finding out.

He wasn’t worried about the guys giving him a hard time. He just wanted it to be something only the two of them knew about. He liked the way she blushed when he called her “brown eyes”. Last Saturday he got to see just how competitive she could be. She got mad at him when she thought he was letting her win instead of playing her like he would Harry or Ron. Her words continued to play on repeat in his head. “Theo, if I am going to win, make me win. Don’t LET me win.”

He had never thought of things that way before. When he taught chess to his students, he never intentionally played to let them win. He played to let them learn. Was there a difference? It bothered him that he could not come up with an answer to that question.

“I didn’t let her win, did I? She is getting better. Did I hang that queen on purpose?” Theo continued to puzzle over their conversation as he made his way to the The Bishop’s Brew. Maybe he could talk her into a game tonight … and not let her win.

Daphne: I’m not coming in  
Hermione: What’s going on?  
Luna: Why not?  
Daphne: Did you see what he rode in on?  
Hermione: Who?  
Luna: Theo  
Ginny: Theo rode in on what?  
Daphne: A Harley...a red Harley  
Ginny: Nice  
Daphne: In a leather jacket and...  
Luna: Get in here and stop drooling  
Hermione: I have napkins for that  
Daphne: I am not drooling  
Luna: Yes, you are…I can hear it in your texts  
Ginny: Yes, please go in and send me a picture. I am staring at walls here  
Daphne: I am definitely not dressed for this  
Hermione: It is Friday and we are having coffee and writing. What do you need to be dressed for?  
Luna: THEO  
Ginny: THEO…and I am missing all the fun

Daphne gathered her bags and got out of the car. “Better to rip the band aid off then dread the confrontation,” she sighed as she opened the door. She had to walk past the chess tables to get to her writing spot. “Hi, guys,” she muttered as she waved at Ron and Neville, who were asking Theo about his new ride.

“I see you finally managed to make it in here.” Hermione looked over the top of her computer at Daphne. “The guys are taking bets on how long it will take Harry to get here.”

“Harry’s not here yet? He is usually the one that gets here first and holds tables for everyone.” Daphne set her bag on the floor. “I need coffee before I start back to grading these things.”

“No grading,” Luna whispered. “We are here to gossip and write. My manager is staring at me right now. She is trying to figure out how to make me work next Friday.”

“Not happening,” Hermione whispered back. “We have to have you every Friday. She can have you on Saturday.”

Daphne returned to the table and pulled out her laptop. “Harry here yet?”

Luna looked over at the table. “I can’t tell. All I can see in Neville and Ron.”

Daphne: All she can see in Nev  
Ginny: Is that so bad?  
Hermione: I think it is good for both of them  
Luna: You guys know I am right here  
Hermione: We thought you were staring at Nev  
Luna: He is cute  
Ginny: and sweet  
Daphne: and quiet  
Ginny: Mione, get her some napkins  
Luna: There are more ways to talk than with your voice  
Hermione: with a chess piece  
Daphne: According to Theo  
Ginny: Do tell  
Hermione: Where did you run off to last Saturday?  
Luna: I saw her here around lunchtime  
Ginny: Coffee on Saturday? I thought you slept in  
Luna: I also saw Theo about 5 minutes later  
Hermione: Really?!?!  
Ginny: What else did you see Luna?  
Daphne: We meet for coffee and then he taught me a little about chess  
Luna: You left after you got your coffee  
Daphne: We went to his flat to play chess  
Hermione: Hmmm  
Ginny: Went to his flat…to play chess  
Daphne: OMG…you guys…NO!


	12. Party of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville keeps finding reasons to stop at The Bishop’s Brew when Luna is working. Can they survive the teasing that happens when everyone else notices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/63N91kY6kRA9AEkRat9li0?si=NCghUb58S3OEBRLrlAXxSA) Find A Way by Quiet Arrows
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43411510192/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Luna sat in her car waiting for the courage to go inside. Tonight, Ginny was not going to be there as a buffer and she wanted to talk to Neville. Last week, she had wandered over to the chess tables with Ginny when she had taken Harry his coffee. That had given her a chance to say hi to Neville without it seeming weird.

Recently he had been coming in on the days she worked. He would get a chocolate smoothie and a muffin to enjoy while he sat in the back corner reading on his phone. She still hadn’t asked him what he was reading, but he did actually come up the counter and order.

According to Sam, Neville only ordered at the counter when she was working. The rest of the time, he used the mobile app and didn't hang around to eat his muffin. She would have to ask him about that later. Right now, she needed to go inside.

She had always enjoyed watching people. That’s why she like working at The Bishop’s Brew so much. She got to spend her time watching people and making them happy with coffee. The person she had watched the most lately was Neville. Most people thought he was antisocial, but Luna knew better. He was just painfully shy and thoughtful. How did he manage to run a greenhouse if he could not talk to people without turning bright red?

Neville: Hi  
Luna: Hi  
Neville: Are you working tonight?  
Luna: No. I’m meeting Hermione and Daphne to have coffee and write  
Neville: At BB?  
Luna: Yes. Are you coming to play chess?  
Neville: Yes  
Luna: I’ll see you there  
Neville: Okay

Neville’s heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. Talking to her made him feel like he could take on the world. She never asked him to say more than he needed and he had never meet anyone who enjoyed sitting quietly like he did. It was not that he didn’t have things to say, he just saved his words for when they were really important.

When he was younger, he had stuttered. This made his Gran worry, so she took him to specialist to see what she needed to do. The specialist figured out the he had plenty to say, it was just that his brain would get ahead of his mouth and things would tumble together causing him to get stuck on a letter or two. Being shy didn’t help matters either.

So he learned to think carefully about what he had to say before he said it. It made him a man of few words. His friends understood and let him be quiet. He had learned to speak out more after he had taken over the greenhouse from Gran. He loved working with the plants and he wanted to make the world a more beautiful place. It helped to have his friends as customers, but over the years he had learned how to deal with customers that weren’t his friends. He could be a man of few words and make a difference, couldn’t he?

Harry: Do you guys have a table yet?  
Ron: We have the usual  
Theo: Ready to lose Potter?  
Harry: Only if I let you win Nott  
Neville: Hermione and Daphne are here  
Ron: Yeah. Mione asked where we are going for food after coffee  
Harry: Do you think we can leave before closing tonight?  
Ron: Gin want you home before midnight?  
Harry: No, I want to be home before midnight and I promised her food and coffee  
Neville: What about that Mexican place?  
Ron: Mexican?  
Theo: I haven’t been there in a while  
Neville: Luna says the ACP is really good  
Harry: How do you know this?  
Theo: You talk to Luna?  
Ron: You talked to a girl?  
Harry: Guys … leave Nev alone  
Neville: She is nice and she recommended it the other day when I was in here  
Harry: You drink coffee?  
Neville: No  
Ron: Did they start making your drink before you got to the counter to order Nev?  
Neville: Why do you ask?  
Theo: They only do that if you order the same thing every time … and you come in A LOT  
Neville: I might stop by on my way home from work  
Harry: Interesting  
Ron: I think Nev is developing a taste…for smoothies  
Theo: Or the barista that makes them…

Neville looked up as the door to The Bishop’s Brew opened. Luna was carrying her computer bag and looking for the girls. He should go over and talk to her. He could lead her to where Hermione was at the back of the room. Just as he started to stand, Luna noticed Daphne at the counter and started towards her.

“Missed your chance, mate,” Harry whispered across the chess board.

“I’ll talk to her later.” Neville picked up his knight and captured Harry’s dark square bishop. “You might want to pay attention to the game before you lose your queen. She is not going to walk in the door.”

“My queen is at home and not happy with me,” Harry replied as he took Neville’s other knight with his rook. “You might need to watch where you are putting things. WHO has your attention, Nev?”

“She is nice.” Neville watched Luna move to the back of the room with Daphne. “She likes the quiet. She never asks me to talk.”

“So, ask her to enjoy some quiet with you.” Harry put his hand on Neville’s shoulder as he stood up to get his coffee order. “Luna is a sweet girl. What can it hurt?”

Neville stared at the chessboard and thought about what Harry had said. Well, maybe if he sent her a text it would be easier.

Neville: Hi  
Luna: Hi  
Neville: I saw you come in  
Luna: Are you at the front tables?  
Neville: Yeah. Playing a game with Harry  
Luna: How is he?  
Neville: Worried  
Luna: I wish I didn’t have to work Wednesday  
Neville: I am closing the shop so I can be there  
Luna: Come by before you go and I will make stuff for you to take to him  
Neville: Thanks  
Luna: How is chess tonight?  
Neville: Not bad  
Luna: I think I am going to leave early tonight  
Neville: Why?  
Luna: I have to open tomorrow. The price I pay to have tonight off  
Neville: We have been talking about going to El Pozo after chess  
Luna: They close at 11  
Neville: We were talking about calling it an early night tonight  
Luna: Why?  
Neville: Harry wants to get back to Gin  
Luna: I think that’s a good plan  
Neville: Would you like to ride with me? I can bring you back to your car after we eat  
Luna: I would like that  
Neville: Okay  
Luna: Thank you  
Neville: For what?  
Luna: Asking

Luna set her phone on the table carefully. She could not stop the smile that spread across her face.

Hermione watched her carefully. “Who were you talking to just now?”

“Nobody. I was just checking on some things. Why?” Luna asked suspiciously.

“Because we have not seen you smile like that in a long time,” Daphne answered. “I, for one, would like to know who can make you smile like that.”

“Me, too,” Hermione chimed in. “I have not seen you smile like that since you lost your dad.”

“I was talking to a friend and that is all you need to know,” Luna stood up to pick up her order at the counter. “He is thoughtful and sweet and he makes me want to smile.”

“By the way, the guys want to go to El Pozo if we can leave early enough,” Luna threw the comment over her shoulder as she walked away from the table. “Neville says Harry is worried about Gin and wants to get home early tonight.”

Hermione and Daphne looked at each other before they turned to watch Luna walk to the counter. “Neville says?!?!”


	13. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chess Club ends early so Harry can get home to Ginny, but everyone still has to go to dinner first. Will the way they choose to sit give friends a chance to become more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/0MoFkllQdZtXijUDnwSMtm?si=3vntAH-ASZC8x4TtB7Vqow) Never Alone by Jesse Bonanno
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/41652221370/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Harry: Hey darling  
Ginny: Hey baby  
Harry: I miss you  
Ginny: Miss you too  
Harry: My mind has not been on the board tonight  
Ginny: I wonder why  
Harry: My biggest supporter is not here  
Ginny: I am bored  
Harry: We are going to leave early tonight  
Ginny: Where are you going to eat?  
Harry El Pozo  
Ginny: Are you bringing me coffee?  
Harry: Yes, and food  
Ginny: Love you  
Harry: Love you more

Harry looked up from his mobile and smiled. Leave it to his wife to remind him that she was home by herself and not happy about it. A check of the time showed it was 9:30. A check of his stomach said he was hungry. “You guys ready to call it a night? I think I need food.” Harry looked up at Neville as he waited for Neville’s next move

“Neville, are you in there?” Harry waved his hand in front of Neville’s face.

“Sorry, Harry. I got a little distracted.” Neville blushed and made his move. “I think I am hungry. Who wants to ask the girls?”

“I’ll do it,” Theo piped up. “Neville has been in another world all night. So has Harry.”

“I’ve just had other things on my mind tonight.” Neville’s blush continued to grow. “It’s not like you gave your all to the board tonight.”

“Not my fault she wore that outfit,” Theo grumbled, looking over at Daphne. “She looks really good in that outfit.”

Ron began to put the pieces from his board into his chess bag. “Now that you ladies have stopped badgering each other, you think we could pack up so we can get some food?”

“Sure, but you might want to wipe the drool off your chin, Ronald,” Harry chuckled as he began to pack up his own set.

“I do not drool,” Ron snarled as he began to roll up his board.

“Yes, you do,” Neville whispered.

Theo: Are the girls ready to get food?  
Daphne: I’ll ask  
Theo: What’s the verdict?  
Daphne: Yes, if we are going to El Pozo  
Theo: I’ll let the guys know  
Daphne: We will start to pack up  
Theo: You look nice tonight  
Daphne: Thank you  
Theo: Want to sit next to me tonight?  
Daphne: Are we still in school?  
Theo: No, just trying to see if you hate my guts  
Daphne: I don’t hate your guts  
Theo: Sit beside me at dinner, brown eyes  
Daphne: Okay, chess man

Daphne looked down at her mobile and tried to hide her smile. “The boys are claiming that they will starve if we don’t leave soon. Are you guys ready to go?”

Hermione looked up from her computer. “So, Harry has had enough time away from Gin and needs to get home. I am at a good stopping point. When do they want to leave?”

“In about five minutes,” Luna spoke up as she shut down her computer. “Neville says Harry has been distracted all night.”

“So that’s who has been lighting up your mobile tonight,” Hermione teased her quiet friend.

“He is not the only one,” Luna blushed as she held up her mobile. “Ginny has checked in, too.”

“But Gin has checked in with all of us.” Daphne held up her own phone. “I guess we should get ready if we don’t want them to eat without us.”

“The ACP at El Pozo is really good.” Luna shoved her computer into her bag and turned towards the door. “Last one there has to sit beside Harry …”

“In a hurry, much?” Hermione asked as she watched Luna head for the door.

“No, just hungry,” Luna laughed as she walked out the door. “Besides, I really don’t want to sit next to the storm cloud.”

“Something is up with that girl,” Daphne muttered to Hermione as they finished packing their bags. “She is too happy.”

“We can speculate more at dinner,” Hermione answered as she slung her bag over her shoulder. “I think you are just happy to have us distracted from your chess lessons with Theo.”

Ron: Want to ride with me?  
Hermione: I thought Harry is riding with you  
Ron: We can make him sit in the back  
Hermione: You just want to see him crawl in. Your car is only a two door.  
Ron: What’s wrong with that?  
Hermione: Nothing … If you are my height  
Ron: I guess you are not riding with me  
Hermione: I will drive myself  
Ron: Darn  
Hermione: maybe next week  
Ron: Maybe  
Hermione: Save me a seat  
Ron: Of course

Hermione waited at her car for Daphne and Luna to arrive. She didn’t want to go in by herself because she did not want the extra attention. She had seen Harry and Ron walk in a few minutes ago. Theo’s bike was in the parking lot, so Daphne should be there shortly. Luna had sent them a message that she was riding with Neville. Hermione looked around for his car. It was parked next to Theo’s bike which meant that Luna was already inside. Daphne needed to hurry up and get there because she was starting to get hungry. 

“Miss me much,” Daphne’s voice startled Hermione as she came up from behind her.

“No, not really,” Hermione gasped. “But now that you are here, I can get food.”

“So that is all I am good for?” Daphne laughed as she linked arms with Hermione. “Your ticket into the building for food.”

“Yes,” Hermione grinned as they walked into El Pozo. “That and a good laugh.”

Theo: Where are you?  
Daphne: Just walked in the door. Where are you?  
Theo: Big table at the back. You can see Harry’s dark cloud from the front  
Daphne: Don’t give him a hard time. He is worried  
Theo: We all are  
Daphne: Did you save me a seat?  
Theo: Of course I did  
Daphne: Did we see Luna ride over here with Nev?  
Theo: Yup ... and they are sitting beside me staring at each other but not talking  
Daphne: What is going on there?  
Theo: I have no idea … but I want to know  
Daphne: Shall we try to get something out of them?  
Theo: Please … because Harry and Ron are trying to get stuff out of me

Hermione and Daphne made their way back to the table where the rest of their friends were sitting. Theo was right. Harry looked like he had lost his best friend and Luna and Neville were watching each other across the table. Ron stood up and held out the chair. 

“I saved you a spot. Figured you wouldn’t want to sit next to Mr. Doom and Gloom over there.” Ron pointed at Harry

“I am not Mr. Doom and Gloom,” Harry replied. “It just feels strange without her here. I was trying to decide what to get to take home to her.”

“Hawaiian ACP and cheese dip,” Luna chimed in. “It was what she got the last time we ate here.”

“Thanks, Luna,” Harry continued as he looked over the menu. “We usually get Texas Fajitas for two when we come. I have to decide what I want now.”

“Try the enchiladas,” Theo chimed in. “I had them the last time I was here and they were really good.”

“I’m going for the giant plate of Nachos,” Daphne looked up at Theo. “But I am willing to share.”

The whole group continued to debate dinner options until their waitress arrived. After their orders had been placed, they decided to discuss how they were going to handle Wednesday.

“I’m closing the shop on Wednesday, so I can meet you at the hospital,” Neville offered. “Don’t want you to have to wait by yourself.”

“I’m off on Wednesdays so I can meet you there, too.” Hermione said. “We know you won’t ask for it, but we have seen how you are when she is hurt.”

Luna spoke up next. “If someone will stop by the store before they go, I will have coffee and snacks ready. I have to open Wednesday, so I can get everything ready.”

“You guys do not have to do this,” Harry started to protest. “I can handle this.”

Ron put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and looked around at the group. “We know you can handle this, mate. We just want to help. Besides, someone will have to bring replacement floor tiles to cover the patch you will wear out in the waiting room floor.”

“I do not pace,” Harry started to defend himself.

“Yes, you do,” echoed around the table. Their declaration was followed by laughter.

“Leave me alone and eat your food,” Harry mumbled as he smiled at his friends. “I need to finish eating so I can get home to my wife.”

“Sure you do,” snickered Theo as the rest of friends at the table continued to laugh.

Harry: I love you  
Ginny: You are still not at home  
Harry: I am waiting on your food  
Ginny: What am I eating  
Harry: Hawaiian ACP  
Ginny: Luna’s suggestion?  
Harry: Yes  
Ginny: Hurry home  
Harry: I am riding with Ron. I will be there soon  
Ginny: Love you  
Harry: Love you more

Harry sat quietly in the car as he waited for Ron to tell Hermione good night. That was one relationship he hoped was headed for more than just friends. He felt a little left out tonight. Luna and Neville had talked quietly while Theo had teased Daphne about everything. He was looking forward to getting home to Ginny. 

As much as he loved her, he did not trust her to stay on the couch. She did not like sitting still and this injury was making her short tempered. The food on his lap should help. He needed her to be better for his own sanity. She was his rock as much as he was hers. He was humbled by their friends offers to help on Wednesday. As much as he had protested, he knew it was needed. 

Harry reached over and tapped the horn. Ron and Hermione broke apart and glared at him. “I will not be responsible for your sister’s actions if we do not get this food to her soon, Weasley,” Harry yelled out the window. “You can snog with Mione later. I have a hangry wife to feed.”

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the car as Ron reluctantly stepped away from her. “Let me know when you get home?” She asked quietly.

“I will,” he answered just as quietly. “See you Wednesday.”

Harry: Thanks for the ride  
Ron: Anytime mate  
Harry: Sorry about the horn  
Ron: No,you are not. No worries. I know you wanted to get home to Gin  
Harry: She was asleep when I came in  
Ron: Good, she needed it  
Harry: I can’t lose her  
Ron: You won’t … They know what happened last time and they know how to prevent it  
Harry: But, last time. I almost lost her  
Ron: My sister is stronger than anyone knows. Just trust her  
Harry: I trust her...but this surgery  
Ron: She is going to be fine  
Harry: I hope you are right  
Ron: Put the food in the fridge and get some rest. You are going to need it

Luna: I’m home  
Neville: Me too  
Luna: Thank you  
Neville: Welcome  
Luna: I’m working open to 2 tomorrow  
Neville: See you tomorrow  
Luna: Night Nev  
Neville: Night moonbeam

Theo: are you home yet?  
Daphne: Just walked in the door  
Theo: Chess tomorrow  
Daphne: Lunch?  
Theo: Okay  
Daphne: Night chess man  
Theo: Night, brown eyes

Ron: Just walked in  
Hermione: Been home about 5 minutes  
Ron: He’s worried  
Hermione: He has reason  
Ron: She is going to be just fine  
Hermione: You’re worried  
Ron: She’s my baby sister  
Hermione: She will be fine  
Ron: I hope so  
Hermione: I know so  
Ron: Miss you  
Hermione: See you tomorrow  
Ron: Night sweetheart  
Hermione: Night dear


	14. Waiting is No Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends rally around Ginny and Harry as she has surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/04TvtzVrd7FufnY5KJLXzO?si=ADsv77KaT8Wml2Nui5j03g)Early Morning Coffee Cups by Jaimi Faulkner
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43411512302/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ginny: He is going to drive me insane  
Hermione: He is worried about you  
Luna: Why are you up so early  
Ginny: Have to be at the hospital by 6  
Daphne: I am muting this conversation until after my alarm goes off  
Luna: I am on my way to work  
Hermione: I will meet you all there  
Ginny: Why?  
Daphne: Because I have to teach Chemistry to malcontents  
Hermione: Because I love you and your brother worries  
Luna: Because I have to open and my boss is evil this week  
Ginny: Daphne - They are not malcontents they are teenagers  
Ginny: Mione - If you would just marry my brother  
Ginny: Luna - I really could use some coffee  
Hermione: He hasn’t asked  
Daphne: Have you seen my classroom?  
Luna: No … but this afternoon, maybe

Harry: Please God  
Ron: George is managing the shop  
Theo: Let us all pray  
Neville: Nancy agreed to open the shop today  
Harry: She is not happy with me right now  
Ron: What did you do?  
Harry: Nothing…  
Theo: Mate, what did you do?  
Harry: She is not supposed to eat or drink until after surgery  
Ron: And she wants tea and bacon  
Neville: Tea and bacon?  
Harry: What she craves  
Ron: When she is nervous  
Theo: It will be fine  
Ron: My little sister is strong  
Neville: Breathe Harry  
Harry: I don't know what I would do…  
Ron: You are not allowed to think that  
Theo: She is strong and she has excellent doctors  
Neville: I’m stopping by BB on my way to the hospital  
Harry: To see a certain barista?  
Ron: Isn’t that in the opposite direction from the hospital?  
Theo: Not if he slept at his shop  
Neville: Luna put together something for us. I’m going to pick it up  
Ron: Luna…that explains it  
Harry: Leave Nev alone  
Theo: I need to head in to work early  
Harry: Why?  
Theo: Study session  
Ron: No thank you…Maths that early in the morning  
Neville: Ron’s nightmare  
Harry: Time to load up the car  
Ron: It will be fine  
Neville: She is strong  
Theo: and so are you

Hermione: She just went in  
Luna: Fingers crossed  
Daphne: How’s Harry?  
Hermione: Pacing  
Luna: Give him a muffin  
Hermione: He turned the last one in to crumbs without eating anything  
Daphne: How are you?  
Hermione: Okay for now  
Luna: How long is she supposed to be in there?  
Hermione: At least 2 hours  
Daphne: Gotta run, kids coming in  
Luna: Keep us posted

Theo: How is he?  
Ron: Wearing a hole in the floor  
Neville: He has destroyed 2 muffins  
Ron: I had to go get a broom  
George: How is she?  
Ron: Still no word  
Neville: She has only been in surgery for 10 minutes  
Harry: She has been in there forever  
Ron: She will be fine  
George: Let me know when she is out  
Theo: I’ll check back later. Kids at the door  
Harry: This may be the longest 2 hours ever  
Ron: Breath, mate  
Neville: They know what they are doing  
Theo: It is going to be fine

Hermione: She is out  
Luna: Good  
Daphne: Awesome  
Hermione: We won’t get to see her for a little while  
Luna: How is Harry?  
Hermione: He started breathing again about 5 minutes ago  
Daphne: How are you?  
Hermione: I’m good. Ron kept me company  
Luna: Ron?  
Daphne: Do tell  
Hermione: None of your business  
Luna: Really?!?  
Daphne: Just wait…Gin will know  
Hermione: Good thing Harry forgot to bring her phone  
Luna: For now

Harry: She is out and in her room  
Theo: How is the knee?  
Ron: Solid as they can make it  
George: Did you call Mum?  
Ron: Harry is now  
Theo: I’ll be by after work  
Neville: I’m going to pick up Luna when she gets off work.  
Ron: Do you need to check on your shop Nev?  
Neville: Nancy checked in earlier. I have to go in after hours to fix an order for a client  
Harry: She is not happy with me  
Ron: What did you do to Gin?  
Harry: I told her she was too sleepy to get out of the bed  
Neville: She just had surgery  
Harry: She said she need to pee  
Ron: Don’t let her out of bed  
Neville: Can we comeback there yet?  
Harry: They said in about an hour  
Theo: Have you eaten?  
Harry: Muffins and coffee  
Ron: He drank coffee, he shredded muffins  
Neville: We have food for both of them when we can go back  
Theo: See you after school  
Harry: Thanks guys

Hermione: She is out and in a room  
Daphne: How is Harry?  
Hermione: Better now that they are together  
Luna: How is Harry’s hair?  
Hermione: Sticking in several directions but still all there  
Daphne: I’ll be over after my faculty meeting  
Luna: Nev is coming to get me when I can leave work. We are going to grab some food  
Hermione: Good. Harry is going to need us to keep her occupied if he leaves the room  
Luna: Will she get to come home tonight?  
Hermione: Don’t know yet  
Daphne: Do we need to do anything at their flat?  
Luna: Who has a key to the flat?  
Hermione: We may need to do something if she has to spend the night  
Daphne: I still have a key  
Hermione: We will plan when you get here  
Luna: What do you want to eat?  
Hermione: Sandwiches and tea would be great  
Daphne: I’ll grab stuff to make freezer meals on my way home  
Hermione: Anything to keep her off her leg  
Luna: And Harry from starving

Ginny: Thank you for bringing my mobile  
Daphne: I figured he forgot  
Hermione: Glad to see you are feeling better  
Harry: She is supposed to be sleeping  
Ginny: I have slept enough today  
Luna: We left so you could sleep  
Ron: Do I need to call Mum?  
Ginny: Not unless you want me to tell her about last week  
Hermione: Ron, behave  
Theo: Really?  
Daphne: Inquiring minds want to know  
Harry: Yes…what about last week?  
Ron: If you weren’t in that bed  
Hermione: I might strangle you  
Luna: Violence does not solve everything  
Neville: But it might make them feel better


	15. An Ordinary Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into a typical Friday for Harry and Ginny, from dawn to Chess Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4THoSHxiabL1rd59iVWu2T?si=rOYmzXKUSmSFFZf5-1SXhg)Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/41666980610/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Harry: So, what did he say?  
Ginny: PT once every two weeks to maintain, back for a check in 6 months  
Harry: What about sports?  
Ginny: Always with a brace, maybe in a year  
Harry: Do I need to call?  
Ginny: He wrote you a letter  
Harry: Why?  
Ginny: I don't think he trusts me  
Harry: When it comes to you and competition, neither do I

Harry looked down at his mobile and smiled. His wife was grumbling about her restrictions. He was happy to enforce them. He was going to be calling the doctor when his shift ended to make sure that everything was perfect. 

Ginny did not like being told what she could and could not do. The last couple of months had been hard on both of them. He hated to see her struggling and in pain. Rehab after her surgery had been difficult and draining for both of them. Ginny being grumpy was a good thing. She was starting to feel better and had been given permission to walk without cane or crutches two weeks ago. 

Now all he had to do was keep her from overdoing. Once she started walking without pain, she was hard to keep still. He knew she had to go back to work before he could see her. Maybe the girls could help her feel better about everything tonight. Chess Club had gotten more interesting lately.

Hermione: So?  
Ginny: What?  
Luna: Your appointment today?  
Daphne: Next set of orders?  
Ginny: PT once every 2 weeks for maintenance and return to office in 6 months for final check  
Hermione: and no football for…  
Luna: EVER…we are not doing this again  
Daphne: You know that will not work.  
Hermione: She likes to compete too much  
Ginny: A brace if I ever play again, no games for at least 6 months if not a year  
Hermione: I agree  
Luna: Second  
Daphne: Third!  
Ginny: Coffee tonight?  
Luna: Is it Friday?  
Daphne: Ask me after my kids test and it may be wine instead  
Hermione: Yes, it’s Friday  
Ginny: And your kids are going to do fine…Coffee at 6

Ginny was trying to not walk with a limp. She was happy to be cleared for most things, but Harry was still going to worry. He had been hovering around every time she tried to walk anywhere. Maybe now, that she had a note from her doctor saying everything was working the way it was supposed to, he would let her do some things for herself.

It had been a fight to go to work a week after her surgery. He had escorted her to her desk, helped her arrange her leg in a comfortable position and tried to spend the day sitting with her. She resorted to messaging her brother when Harry went to get lunch. Ron had come to her rescue by insisting that since Harry was not working at his office he could come with him to the shop to try out one of George’s inventions. He had gotten better about worrying since then. but she knew better than to expect him to stop. It is what made him a good detective and an amazing man. But, it also made him a hovering husband. 

She needed to get back to work so she could clear the features that had piled up during her medical leave. Physical therapy and doctor’s appointments meant she had only truly been working part time over the last few months. She had promised herself that she would not be at her desk after 5 pm on any Friday. Chess Club had become an important part of both of their lives. Harry was more relaxed after playing and she was writing something other than newspaper articles and feature pieces. Not that she was sharing her stories with anyone other than the girls right now. Fanfiction was for fun, not for her brothers to EVER see.

Harry: Dr cleared her today  
Ron: To play?  
Harry: Thank God, NO. Just to walk without support and to go back to work full time  
Ron: Will she get cleared to play?  
Harry: If she does what he says, in about 6 months, with a brace  
Ron: Any other restrictions?  
Harry: Not that she told me. I like the no football for 6 months  
Ron: Will she wait that long?  
Harry: Have you met my wife?

Harry looked at the pile of papers on his desk. He was never going to get out of here if he didn’t get some of the piles cleared off his desk. He had three sets of casefiles to sort through and send to the next step. They were straightforward cases and he had collected everything he needed, but he had paperwork to finish for each of them. 

Time to use Hermione’s “List and Reward” system. 

She had created it for them when they had been in Secondary School. Make a list of what you have to get done. Get one item done and get a small reward. Then, go on to the next item. The reward for finishing today’s list was leaving work to go home.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, he realized that it may have to be a two for one list today. It was already two pm and he had to leave by five pm. He could not be late getting home. It was Friday and Chess Club started at six. He was going to talk to the guys about finding a tournament to go to sometime soon. What was the point in playing chess and getting better if you didn't see if you could win against someone besides your best friends? 

Hermione: You coming tonight?  
Ginny: I will if I can get this article finished  
Luna: I am working tonight after I asked to be off  
Hermione: Not cool  
Ginny: I thought you were off on Fridays  
Luna: I am supposed to be  
Hermione: That doesn’t sound good  
Ginny: Has anyone heard for Daphne?  
Hermione: Her kids test today  
Luna: I saw her last night and she was really nervous  
Ginny: We should hear from her soon  
Hermione: I’ll be late tonight  
Ginny: Not too late?  
Hermione: No, we are starting to stay open til 5:30 on Friday nights and I have to close up tonight  
Luna: I am not working any more Friday nights  
Ginny: I thought you liked it  
Hermione: What’s up?  
Luna: Certain people always get off when they ask and never get called in, I don’t  
Ginny: UGH  
Daphne: I am alive and I do not have to kill children  
Luna: Good to hear that  
Hermione: Do you need something stronger than coffee?  
Daphne: I think coffee is all I can handle tonight  
Ginny: This article is not going to write itself. I’ll see you after 6

Ginny stared at the words on her screen. She really need to get finished so she could go home. Chess Club had come to mean different things for each person in the group. For her, it was a time to step away from work and be herself. She had gotten to know Daphne and Luna and was a better person for it. 

They had taken care of Harry when she had surgery and surprised them with a freezer full of meals for the week after she got home from the hospital. They had all worried about Daphne today because they knew her students were taking their end of course test today. Maybe she should write an article about the impact of end of course testing on teachers and students. She would have to talk to her editor about that. But, not right now. Right now she had to get this article done and to copy so she could go home

Harry: Leaving the office  
Ginny: Leaving in 5 minutes  
Harry: Your 5 minutes or mine?  
Ginny: I have turned off my computer and it is packed in my bag  
Harry: I should be home by 5:30  
Ginny: I’ll meet you there  
Harry: What time are the girls getting there?  
Ginny: Usual except Luna  
Harry: What going on with her?  
Ginny: She has to work tonight  
Harry: Dang  
Ginny: Yeah  
Harry: See you soon  
Ginny: Love you too

Harry was sitting on the sofa watching the door. Ginny should be home any minute. He had gotten a bouquet of yellow roses to celebrate her good news at the doctor’s office. As the knob turned, Harry stood up and walked to the door.

“Congratulations, darling.” Harry kissed her cheek as she took the flowers from him.

“What have I done to get flowers and congratulations?” Ginny asked as she sat her bag on the floor. “All I did today was go to the doctor and work.”

“Well, you were cleared from physical therapy and you are an amazing wife.” Harry closed the door. “And I thought being granted freedom from the hated PT was a good reason to celebrate.” 

“I am not completely cleared from PT.” Ginny headed for the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers. “I still have to go once every two weeks for the next six months.”

“Maintenance, darling.” Harry wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into the crook of her neck. “Which means more time for me to corrupt you.”

Ginny shivered as Harry trailed kisses from her ear to the collar of her blouse. “We have to leave soon. They are expecting us at Chess Club soon.”

“Chess club can wait,” Harry whispered. “I have a better idea right now.”

Daphne: Gin … are you coming?  
Hermione: She said she was going to be here around 6  
Daphne: It is after 6  
Hermione: Hope they are okay  
Daphne: Harry probably forgot something  
Luna: I am not doing this anymore  
Daphne: What just happened Luna?  
Hermione: Are you okay?  
Luna: I’m taking a quick break to check in  
Hermione: Are you okay?  
Daphne: Luna?  
Luna: Just tell me where we are having food and I’ll tell you everything then  
Hermione: We are here when you need us


	16. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione’s relationship is evolving. What decisions will they make today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0NeJjNlprGfZpeX2LQuN6c?si=gK8K0jw3TVK9C1zPQLT7gQ)River by Leon Bridges
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43426532602/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Hermione snuggled deeper into the covers and sighed. She knew better than to hit the snooze on her mobile, but it was Friday. Two things always happened on Friday - working the closing shift at the library and Chess Club.

“Morning, love,” Ron nuzzled into the crook of Hermione’s neck, dropping kisses along her ear. “I hate to go, but I have to open the shop today.”

“It is too early, Ron. It is still dark outside,” Hermione mumbled and covered her head with a blanket. “I need sleep. This is all your fault.”

Ron pulled back the covers and kissed her on the cheek. “If you get up with me, I can promise tea and muffins before I have to leave.”

“It will take more than that to get me out of this bed before I have to be, Ronald.” Hermione covered her head with her pillow.

“Have it your way, love.” Ron kissed Hermione’s shoulder. “It is not completely my fault that you got so little sleep last night. I’ll call you later. What time do I need to pick you up for Chess Club?”

“We have to be there by 6, so be at the library by 5:30.” Hermione burrowed deeper into the pillows. “Love you. Go away and let me sleep.”

Ron pulled the covers over his sleepy girlfriend. “Love you, too, Mione. Your alarm goes off in an hour.”

Harry: Where are you?  
Ron: None of your business  
Harry: We were supposed to meet for coffee before work  
Ron: Sorry, mate. George asked me to open today  
Harry: Oh  
Ron: I promise I would rather be anywhere else right now  
Harry: Having coffee with me at 7:30 in the morning  
Ron: Maybe … maybe not  
Harry: Did you have dinner with Mione last night?  
Ron: She cooked  
Harry: You survived  
Ron: She can cook some things  
Harry: You are a braver man than me  
Ron: I’ll let her know you said that  
Harry: Please don’t … she will tell Gin

Ron laughed as he tucked his mobile into his back pocket. He and Hermione had been dating for a while now and he had come to a couple of conclusions - she did not like to get up early and he wanted to be the one to wake her up every morning. All he had to do now was convince her that they could make it work. 

They had spent years dancing around each other and the relationship they had. Ron was tired of dancing. He felt complete when she was a part of his life. He wasn’t searching for a meaning or a purpose. She was his meaning and his purpose. He had come up with more ideas for the shop in the last few months than he had in years. 

He loved listening to her talk about things that were happening at the library. She had even helped him organize the back room of the lab last weekend. It had started as a joke, but once they had gotten started they couldn’t stop. Now, everything was tagged, cataloged and he had a check sheet to help determine when materials needed to be reordered. 

He returned the favor by designing a child friendly book return system for the children’s section of the library. The children loved to watch the books tumble through the system and her fellow librarians had seen a decrease in the number of books that were scattered through the reading nooks in the library. It was interesting how their lives had started to wind together. He could do this for a long time.

Hermione: Thank you  
Ron: For what?  
Hermione: The extra alarm and the breakfast  
Ron: Did you hit snooze a few times?  
Hermione: Maybe  
Ron: How were the muffins?  
Hermione: Good, tell your mum thanks from me  
Ron: I will…How has your day been?  
Hermione: Dull  
Ron: George tried to blow up the lab today  
Hermione: How?  
Ron: Glitter bombs  
Hermione: He is still working on those?  
Ron: Yes  
Hermione: Oh boy  
Ron: Are we still on for Chess?  
Hermione: See you at 5:30  
Ron: Miss you  
Hermione: Love you

Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall. Twenty more minutes and she could close up the library. Chess Club should be interesting tonight. It was the first time she and Ron would be arriving together. 

The had been “dating” for a couple of months. They had really been dating for years, but this was the first time in a while that she felt like they had a relationship beyond friendship. It felt good. They fit together this time. It was comfortable spending time with him and she missed him when he wasn’t there. 

It wasn’t the “Can't breathe because he isn’t here” kind of missing someone, but it was the ”I can’t wait to see him” kind. He had helped her think through several problems at the library. The children loved the book return system he had built for them. She had even spent a Saturday helping him at the shop, working the front counter was just like working the circulation desk at the library. She liked helping people find what they needed. She could see herself doing this for years to come. Loving him had crept up on her. But, sometimes the best things in life did that.

Hermione: Anybody holding our table yet?  
Luna: No, but I am headed over there to clean it up  
Ginny: What are you doing there Luna?  
Luna: WORKING because I got called in  
Hermione: It’s Friday. You ALWAYS have Friday off  
Luna: I don’t want to talk about it  
Ginny: Can you come eat tonight?  
Hermione: Who do we need to kill?  
Daphne: My students  
Luna: No one right now  
Ginny: They are children. We can’t kill them  
Hermione: Luna, please don’t kill anyone. We don’t have a place for the body yet  
Ginny: Breath Luna. We will be there soon  
Daphne: Luna, how strong can you make my coffee  
Luna: I’m afraid not strong enough for either of us today  
Hermione: I love you guys  
Ginny: Stay strong…or the boys will have us committed  
Luna: Thank you…I needed to laugh

Ron pulled into the staff parking lot as Hermione stepped out of the back of the library. She rushed over to the car and pulled open the door. “Sorry, I was running late. Last minute shelving to do,” Hermione place a quick kiss on Ron’s cheek before she closed the door.”

“No worries. I just got here.” Ron returned the kiss and put his car into gear. ”We should still get there before Harry and Ginny.”

“Are you ready for this?’ Hermione asked as she watched the street lamps slide past her window.

“Ready for what? Letting everyone know we are dating?” Ron asked, turning into the parking area for The Bishop’s Brew. “They have known that for a while.”

“But we have never arrived together before.” Hermione began to twist her fingers together with worry. “What if they don’t approve?”

“Love, they have known us for a long time. My baby sister told me the other night, if I didn’t make an honest woman out of you soon she was going to tell Mum.” Ron turned off the car and turned towards her. “I love you and that is all that matters to me. What they think has no impact on how I will ever feel about you.”

“Well then,” Hermione said, turning to open her door. “I guess it doesn’t matter to me either. I love you and I still have not figured out how I got lucky enough to keep you.”

Ginny: We are running late  
Hermione: We noticed  
Luna: I’m taking a break  
Daphne: I might start breathing again in a year  
Ginny: What happened?  
Hermione: Daphne is still laughing  
Ginny: What have I missed?  
Luna: Don’t tell her  
Hermione: The look on Theo’s face  
Ginny: What happened?  
Hermione: Ask your brother when you get here …


	17. A Busy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Theo try to survive the most stressful day of any school year for a teacher - test day. Small gestures can make a big difference in a friend’s day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2qBXnlzhVSBQ6VRS3KxrMg?si=UUcvZdZXT-efzRWIPl34XQ)You Matter to Me by Sara Bareilles and Jason Mraz
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43474847521/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Daphne: Wake up sleepy head  
Theo: Why…it is too early  
Daphne: We have to go to work  
Theo: I don't want to  
Daphne: I don't either. Today is test day for both of us  
Theo: Don’t remind me…I had nightmares last night instead of sleep  
Daphne: I stared at the ceiling and took naps instead of actually sleeping  
Theo: Why do we do this?  
Daphne: Because we love working with kids?  
Theo: Some days  
Daphne: Time to face the worst day of the year  
Theo: Do I have to?

Daphne really did not want to get out of bed. She was warm and comfortable. If she stayed in bed, she did not have to face the anxiety of her students taking their end of course tests today. She knew she had taught everything her students needed to understand Chemistry, but she would not even be in the room with them when they tested today. 

It didn’t seem fair that her effectiveness as a teacher was judged by what sixteen year olds could regurgitate on a sixty question test. She and Theo had spent much of last Saturday’s chess lesson talking about how they hated the fact that a test determined so much about a school year. She missed the days of teaching content and not worrying about a standardized test. 

She had two choices - she could hide under the covers or she could face the day. If she got up now, she could get coffee on her way to work. If she laid in bed a little longer, she would run the risk of getting caught in traffic and being late. “I guess I am getting out of bed,” she grumbled as she stuck her toes out from beneath the blanket. 

Neville: What time do you want the flowers delivered?  
Theo: Can you get them there by 7:45?  
Neville: Yes  
Theo: Thanks Nev  
Neville: Are you sure about what is on the card?  
Theo: Yes. She will understand  
Neville: A test does not determine your value?  
Theo: Yes. Her kids are taking end of course tests today  
Neville: Okay

Theo stared at the ceiling. He could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen, but he had no desire to get out of bed. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning. He hated the night before end of course tests. He never slept because he saw strings of students scoring 399 on the test. One question away from passing. 

Why did so many decisions have to be made based on what secondary students could remember for a test? 

He knew he had taught the skills in his Maths curriculum and his students had worked hard this semester, but he still worried. He and Daphne had talked about testing the last time they had met to play chess. She was still too nervous to play in public and talking about other topics seemed to help her relax when they were playing. 

He would love to see her play some of the guys on Friday night. She said she was not ready for that. He wasn’t going to push it too much right now. He had discovered that she was funny and smart, plus he liked spending time with her. 

She had even plucked him in the head one night when they were playing chess. He had been stupid enough to let her win a match and she got mad. She even left a small knot on his head where her finger had made contact. Rubbing the sore spot on his forehead, Theo thought about how he was going to survive the day. 

First, he was going to have coffee. After that, he was going to think about anything other than his students sitting in a room answering sitxy questions. Maybe he would plan tomorrow’s chess lesson. Anything to keep his mind off that damn test.

Daphne: Hey  
Luna: Hi  
Daphne: Could you do me a HUGE favor?  
Luna: What do you need?  
Daphne: I am not going to have time to run by and pick up the order for Theo. Can you take it to him?  
Luna: What order?  
Daphne: Coffee and muffins for Theo and the other Maths teachers from BB  
Luna: Sure. What’s the occasion?  
Daphne: End of course test for their kids today  
Luna: UGH  
Daphne: Yeah  
Luna: I can. Do I put a note with it?  
Daphne: Life is defined by more than a test. Breathe and trust them.  
Luna: Not a problem. What time do I need to get it there?  
Daphne: Before 8 if that is possible  
Luna: I can make it happen  
Daphne: My kids are testing today too  
Luna: Breathe…you are more than their test scores  
Daphne: Thanks…you are the best

Daphne could not stop smiling. She had been surprised by flowers from Theo on her desk when she got to her classroom and, as an added perk, her students had done well on their test. There were a few who had not passed, but her administrators were satisfied with their results. 

As the final bell rang, she began to pack her bag to leave. She needed to let the girls know how her day had gone. She had gotten several messages before lunch, but she was too nervous to reply when she had gotten them. 

She was looking forward to seeing everyone tonight, especially Theo. It had been his note that she had stuck in her pocket and looked at every time her nerves had gotten the better of her. She really liked him. She was thinking about asking him out to dinner tomorrow after chess. Saturday lesson had been a great way to get to know him, but she wanted more. 

She looked forward to his nightly texts and their occasional phone conversations. She wanted to see if they could make this something more than just fellow teachers who happened to be friends. It was time to take another leap of faith. The worst he could say was “no.”

Harry: So…how did it go?  
Theo: Well enough that I have a job next year  
Harry: That’s a plus  
Theo: I am proud of them. I had several pass that were on the fence  
Harry: Are you coming to chess club tonight  
Theo: Yes…I need to relax  
Harry: Are you still teaching Daphne to play?  
Theo: Yes, she is getting good  
Harry: When are you going to ask her out?  
Theo: None of you business  
Harry: Really?!?!  
Theo: It’s called a private life for a reason  
Harry: Well then quit drooling over her in public  
Theo: I do not drool  
Harry: Neville got your queen last week because you were trying not to leave the table and kill the guy who was talking to her  
Theo: I did not  
Harry: Mate, just ask her out  
Theo: What if she says no?  
Harry: What if she says yes?

Theo tucked his mobile into the front pocket of his bag. He had ridden his motorcycle to school today because his administrators let them dress down on testing days. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest and he could breathe again. There should not be this much stress on anyone. 

Why did his job depend on a bunch of sixteen year olds? 

Today had turned out better than he expected. Daphne had surprised him with muffins and coffee for his whole department, delivered by Luna. She had given him a quick hug and wished him luck before she had run out the door. Luna had looked a little down when he first opened the door to the lounge, but he he didn’t get the chance to ask her what was going on. 

The day had only gotten better from there. He was excited with the results from today. His students had done well and his administrators had congratulated him on a job well done. Now, it was time to get ready for Chess Club. He wanted to relax and play some chess without the testing cloud hanging over his head. Maybe he could talk them into bughouse tonight. If the guys were playing bughouse, they might not notice him watching her. 

Harry was right. He needed to either ask her out on a date or quit feeling so possessive. Asking her out was the option that made his heart beat faster. He hadn’t had a serious relationship since his ex-wife had handed him divorce papers three years ago. 

Could he risk his heart again? 

He wanted to see if her could. Smiling, Theo walked out of his classroom and headed for home.

Daphne: Thank you  
Theo: For what?  
Daphne: The plant and the note  
Theo: You're welcome, brown eyes  
Daphne: My kids surprised me today  
Theo: So did mine  
Daphne: It feels strange not to be stressing over the test  
Theo: The nightmare is over for another year  
Daphne: And we still have jobs  
Theo: Thank you  
Daphne: For what?  
Theo: The coffee and muffins. I forgot to eat before I left home  
Daphne: I am not surprised  
Theo: Why?  
Daphne: I forget to eat when I stress  
Theo: That is not the best plan  
Daphne: I know, but it is what happens  
Theo: Are you coming tonight  
Daphne: I am. Are you?  
Theo: Definitely. I need to relax a little  
Daphne: Okay. See you around 6  
Theo: Later, brown eyes  
Daphne: Later, chess man

Theo and Daphne got to the door of the Bishop’s Brew at the same time. “After you,” Theo gestered as he opened the door for her. “Ladies first.”

“Thank you, kind sir,” Daphne giggled as she walked past Theo. He was in a playful mood. This could make Chess Club interesting.

“So, how does it feel to have amazing students,” Theo asked her, following her to the girls’ usual table at the back of the coffee shop.

“Like I could conquer the world,” Daphne answered, setting her bag in her spot. “How does if feel to have students conquer the world of Maths?”

“Better than coffee at 6am.” Theo watched her get her computer out of her bag, “Would you like to join me for a celebration dinner tomorrow night?”

Daphne took a moment to answer. “What kind of dinner did you have in mind?”

“Just the two of us.” Theo waited for her to look at him. “Dinner at El Punto after chess?”

“I’d love to,” Daphne whispered. “Thank you.”

“I’ll talk to you later.” Theo turned towards the chess tables by the window. “Care to join me for a coffee later?”

“Maybe ...”


	18. A Not So Quiet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has a bad day and Neville lets the world see what happens when he feels like someone he cares about is not being treated fairly. Who knew Neville had a temper and a voice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5UcsxVPmXd974EkMtowmNV?si=8G21fEeGRQywcDHT4EZWig)Fortune by WIlliam Fitzsimmons
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28590082497/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Luna sat in the window seat watching the sun rise. The mug of tea was warm and heavy in her hands. She loved watching the sun rise. The joy of watching the world wake up was something she had never gotten anyone else to understand. That was the hard part about working closing at The Bishop’s Brew. Staying up late meant she was often too tired to truly enjoy sunrise. Today was Friday. She was off and Chess Club meant she got to see Neville. She needed to get moving soon. She had promised Daphne she would help her surprise Theo today.

Luna: Good morning  
Neville: Good morning  
Luna: You are up early  
Neville: I’m always up this early  
Luna: Why?  
Neville: Get the plants in the morning sun  
Luna: That is a good reason to be up  
Neville: Why are you up this early?  
Luna: I like to watch the day start  
Neville: Nice  
Luna: Are you going to be a Chess Club tonight?  
Neville: Yes  
Luna: See you there  
Neville: Okay

Neville watched his mobile dim as the last message he sent faded away. He liked talking to her. She did not make him feel less because he took his time with what he wanted to say. It did not surprise him that she liked watching the day start. He liked the quiet that came with being in the greenhouse as the world woke up.

Today was Friday. He had started closing the shop early so he could go home and get ready for Chess Club. He saw Luna on the days when he dropped in for a smoothie and she was working, but on Friday nights, she was not working and he could talk to her at dinner. The guys tried to give him a hard time about it. Harry reminded them all that they had plants in their green houses that they did not want a sunlamp on. He was in the greenhouse extra early today because he was working on a surprise for Luna. He needed to pay attention to what he was doing. It would be time to open up the shop soon.

Luna: Delivery done  
Daphne: THANK YOU!  
Luna: Welcome  
Daphne: What’s wrong  
Luna: Nothing  
Daphne: If I didn’t have to be back in my classroom in 30 seconds I would call BS  
Luna: I’m FINE  
Daphne: We will talk after school  
Luna: Okay

Luna wanted to throw her mobile. She was not going to be able to talk to Daphne after school because she would be at work. On her day off.

On her Neville day.

She knew Mary was not her biggest fan but she had never expected this. She was almost out the door with Daphne’s order when she heard her name called from the back of the store.

“Luna, a moment.” Mary caught up to her and held the door closed. “Since you seem to be willing to do deliveries for your friends on your day off, I figured you wouldn’t mind working tonight.”

“I’m off on Fridays, Mary.” Luna had tried to get around her. “I thought you had a full crew working tonight.”

“Two people have called in sick and you name is at the top of the roster to fill in if anyone calls in sick.” Mary smiled as she opened the door. “No one else answered their phones, so you’re it. See you at three. You are working until close.”

It had taken all Luna had not to throw the muffins and coffee she was holding at Mary. Everyone at The Bishop’s Brew knew Luna only asked for Friday nights off so she could have time with her friends. They were her family and Chess Club was a standing commitment.

Mary was always complaining about how much space the guys took up with their boards, but John and Bonnie had welcomed them.

“Mary, they spend more in the four hours they are playing chess than some people do in a week of visits,” John had reminded her last week. “They come in on other days and they bring new people in here. Part of the reason this place is called The Bishop’s Brew is not because of my last name. It is because my favorite chess piece is the bishop. If those young men want to play chess here on Friday nights, let them.”

Luna had held it together long enough to make the delivery to Theo and get back to her flat. She was sitting at her desk right now. There were wads of paper around her and a blank piece of paper in front of her. She had no idea what she was going to do in two weeks, but it was not going to be working with Mary.

_Dear John and Bonnie Bishop,_

_With much thought and regret, I hereby tender my resignation and provide two weeks notice. Please schedule my final shift two weeks from yesterday. I have appreciated the opportunity to work with you and learn from you. I can no longer work with people who do not honor a single simple request and treat my friends (and loyal customers) with disdain and disrespect. Being added to tonight’s work roster without being asked was the final straw. Mary can provide the details. I ask that I not be assigned to the same shifts she manages for the remaining two weeks I will be working for you._

_Sincerely,_   
_Luna Lovegood_

Before she could regret her decision, Luna sealed the letter in an envelope and got ready for work. She would have to start looking for a new job tomorrow. It was a good thing John was handling closing tonight, according to the schedule. She did not think she could make it through a shift if Mary was there.

Ginny: Has anybody heard from Luna?  
Neville: I talked to her this morning  
Theo: She dropped some muffins and coffee off at work this morning  
Harry: Why are you asking?  
Ginny: I just got a text from her  
Hermione: You always get texts from her  
Ginny: Not ones saying she has to work tonight  
Neville: She does NOT work on Fridays  
Harry: Luna does not work on Fridays. John promised  
Neville: It is the only night she asks not to work  
Daphne: Luna is working tonight?  
Ron: I can leave George in charge of the shop, do I need to check on her?  
Ginny: I don’t know  
Neville: I’ll try to get in touch with her.  
Ron: Let me know if she needs us

Neville was furious. He was not sure what had happened, but the owners of The Bishop’s Brew had promised her Friday nights off for as long as she worked there. John had been working with her so she could become one of the managers and eventually open her own coffee house. They had talked about what she wanted to do with the nest egg her father had left her over the last few months. She had been so excited to learn how to run a business. There had to be a way he could help her.

His Gran had always wanted to do more than just plants at the greenhouse. Something that made the winter months less lean, business wise. But Gran didn't like coffee, she liked tea. Could he talk Luna into opening a tea shop at the greenhouse? He would ask her tonight, before they went to dinner. It was time to work on a new surprise for Luna, all he had to do was come up with a name and a logo before Chess Club started.

Neville: Are you okay?  
Neville: Luna, please answer  
Neville: Are you okay?  
Luna: No  
Neville: What happened?  
Luna: I don’t want to talk about it  
Neville: Luna, tell me  
Luna: She put me on the roster for tonight  
Neville: Who? Why?  
Luna: Mary, she enjoyed telling me as I was walking out with Daphne’s order for Theo  
Neville: You never work on Fridays. John promised.  
Luna: Mary has been awful to me since I started training with John. She said two people called in sick and I was the only one she could find to work tonight  
Neville: Of all the nerve  
Luna: Neville, don’t  
Neville: She can't treat you this way  
Luna: I’m okay, I promise  
Neville: I’ll see you tonight  
Luna: Thank you  
Neville: For what?  
Luna: Checking on me  
Neville: Always

Luna looked around the shop as she tucked her mobile into her apron. She had her letter tucked safely in her pocket and a plan for work tonight. She would be respectful around Mary, but she was not going to be friendly. She would save that for the customers. John should be there to take over for Mary before everybody else got there. She would give him the letter after they closed the doors for the night.

She hated to leave because John and Bonnie had been kind to her and had been wonderful to work for. They were the kind of boss she wanted to be. But she had her limits. The way Mary treated people when they weren’t around, both employees and customers, was something she could no longer ignore. Time to face the dragon.

Neville walked into The Bishop’s Brew early. He usually did not get there until after six, but he did not want to blend in with the crowd tonight. Walking up to the counter, he was happy to see Luna was the one taking his order.

“Hi, Neville! What can I get for you?” Luna put on her brightest smile.

“A chocolate smoothie and a real smile. I know you, Luna,” Neville whispered.

“Anything else for you?” Luna felt Mary’s eyes following her actions.

“Not right now. But I’m sure I will want something later.” Neville slid the envelope he had gotten out of his pocket and his debit card across the counter. “The envelope’s for you. The card is for my smoothie. Come see me on your break.”

“Thanks, Neville,” Luna put the envelope in her pocket and ran the card through the machine. “Your smoothie will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Have a good night, Luna.” Neville looked over her shoulder. “You, too. Mary. I hope you don't mind if I gave Luna her birthday card now. I was going to give it to her during Chess Club, but she is working.”

Neville walked away from the counter and waved for Theo to join him at their favorite table. “Why is Mary looking like a fish out of water, Nev?” Theo asked.

“Don’t know, Theo.” Neville shrugged and started setting up his board. “It is better than looking like she sucked on lemon.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Theo shivered as he followed Neville to their table. “I’m not so sure.”


	19. What A Way To End The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Neville loses his temper? The Bishop’s Brew may never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4j1qgmRVqhFANilbZ70bft?si=t-Fq8lCfS7WSYKOEGVxlsA)Sudden Love by The Woodlands
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/41669120030/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Neville’s stutter plays a role in this chapter. As the parent of a child who has struggled with stuttering, I know what it sounds like. I have written Neville’s stutter as close to the sound of my son’s as I could. Not every person that stutters has it happen all the time. My son was taught to think through what he need to say and get all the words thought out before he tried to say them. It has helped, but it also added to his shyness. He is 20 now and rarely stutters. But when he is under great physical or emotional stress, he sounds like Neville is written.

Luna tucked the envelope from Neville back into her pocket as she returned from cleaning the restrooms. Mary knew she hated cleaning them and had insisted that Luna clean them this time. She had taken a minute before she started to clean to open the envelope he had slipped to her earlier. He was offering her an out and a reason, besides Mary, to leave The Bishop's Brew. All she had to do was make it through the next two weeks and she could start working on a new dream.

Luna: Thank you  
Neville: For what?  
Luna: The present  
Neville: Welcome  
Luna: When can we start planning?  
Neville: Tomorrow?  
Luna: I’ll be at the greenhouse by 2

Neville watched Luna work. She looked like she was doing okay, but Mary was watching every move she made. He did not like it, but he did not want to cause Luna anymore problems. He needed to be paying attention to the chess board so Theo wouldn’t beat him again.

“Nev, are you okay?” Theo asked as he took another piece. “You are not paying attention to the board at all. I just took your dark bishop - Check.”

“I’m fine.” Neville picked up his king and hid it behind the nearest rook. “Today has just been a long day.”

“I can understand that.” Theo looked over the pieces on the board and rubbed a spot on his forehead. “I may not stay late tonight. I’m worn out.”

“I'll stay until Luna leaves,” Neville said. “I don’t want to leave her by herself with that witch.”

“What do you know?” Theo asked, distractedly. “You have to tell me before the others get here.”

“Not my story to tell.” Neville moved his queen side rook. “Checkmate, Theo. Make sure you watch the whole board next time,”

Theo was distracted from his protest by Daphne returning to her table from the restroom. She looked tired. Today had been a hard day for both of them. “Set up the next game, Nev. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure you will,” Neville mumbled. “In twenty minutes and drooling.”

Neville: Where are you?  
Ron: Picking up Hermione  
Neville: Theo is drooling over Daphne  
Ron: What’s new about that  
Neville: Nothing  
Ron: How is Luna?  
Neville: She seems okay right now  
Ron: We will be there in about 20 minutes  
Neville: Where’s Harry?  
Ron: He’s not there yet?  
Neville: Nope  
Ron: That’s strange. He usually gets there before me  
Neville: If that witch doesn’t leave her alone  
Ron: Nev, what is going on?  
Neville: Nothing to worry about. I just have to keep my temper  
Ron: Nev, what is going on?  
Nev: Nothing. Just hurry and get here  
Ron: Nev, don’t

Theo looked up from his conversation with Daphne. Ron was walking through the door with Hermione. That was not an unusual sight. Ron holding Hermione’s hand as they walked in the door was. He knew that they had dated in the past, but he hadn’t realized that they were that serious.

“Theo, pick your jaw up,” Daphne whispered in his ear. “You’re going to draw flies.”

“Ron and Mione? Really?” Theo sputtered. “Why did no one tell me?”

“Because you weren’t looking.” Daphne laughed as she pushed Theo’s jaw closed with her finger. ”But I don’t mind. I think you were busy looking at me.”

“Hey, guys.” Hermione set her bag on the table and looked around the room. “What’s wrong with Neville? He looks like a storm waiting to start.”

“He has been like that since this afternoon.” Theo looked over to the table where Neville had been sitting. “Luna got called into work tonight and I think it upset him.”

“Has anyone seen Nev?” Ron sounded worried. “He did not sound good when he texted me before we got here.”

“Is that him pacing outside?” Hermione asked. “It looks like he is on his mobile with someone.”

“Someone go check on Neville, please,” Luna hissed as she walked past them. “I have never seen that look on his face. He and Mary have been shooting looks at each other all night.”

“Isn’t John supposed to be here tonight?” Daphne narrowed her eyes to watch Neville pace. “Why is she still here?”

“She traded shifts with him.” Luna touched the front pocket of her apron. ”Right after she told me I had to work tonight.”

“I’ll check on Neville.” Ron dropped a quick kiss on Hermione’s cheek. “Someone let Harry know what is going on. And tell him to stop bothering my sister and get his ass down here.”

“I’m on it.” Theo pulled out his mobile and began hunting for the group chat. “Luna, you had better get back to work before she notices. Because if she notices and says something, he may do something stupid.”

“We are coming to order something.” Daphne grabbed Hermione’s elbow. “We will walk back with you.”

Theo: Mate, where are you?  
Theo: Harry, where are you?  
Theo: Ginny, why are you not answering?  
Theo: If you two don't mind, Neville is about to lose his shit  
Harry: Nev?  
Ginny: Has a temper  
Theo: Apparently  
Harry: We will be there in ten minutes  
Theo: Make it five if possible  
Ginny: It can't be that bad  
Theo: Neville is talking to someone on his mobile and pacing outside of BB  
Ginny: Nev is talking on his mobile?  
Harry: In public?  
Theo: Loudly  
Harry: Don’t let him go back inside  
Ginny: Keep him outside  
Theo: We will try

“John, I am talking to you as a fellow business owner.” Neville was trying to remain calm. “If you do not come down here and make her leave Luna alone, I will tell her exactly what I think of what she has done today.”

“No, I am telling you.” Neville struggled to hold his temper. “She…She…She made Luna come in tonight when you pro…promised she had Fridays off.”

“I am being calm.” Neville stopped pacing and looked at the sky. “That woman is making her life miserable right now and I am going to stop her if you don’t. Luna does not have to put up with this.”

“Thank you, John,” his voice seemed calmer as Ron approached. “I appreciate this.”

Ron waited until Neville put his mobile back in his pocket. “What’s going on Nev? Why is Luna worried about you?”

“I’m fine,” Neville started pacing again. “I just needed some fresh air. I also called John to let him know how Mary has been treating Luna tonight.”

“Nev, Luna is fine.” Ron reached out to touch Neville on the shoulder. Neville was shaking. “She asked me to check on you.”

“That woman. She made Luna come in today when she knows Luna only gets Friday nights off.” Neville began running his fingers through his hair. “And she has given her every horrible task she could tonight.”

“Nev, she is the manager on duty.” Ron could see Neville starting to lose his hold on his temper. “It is her job to make sure everything gets done that needs to be done”

“She is n-n-n-not the manager on duty on Friday nights. John usually does Friday nights.” Neville pulled away from Ron and began to pace again. “He told me she offered to stay tonight so he could spend some time with Bonnie.”

“Nev, breathe.” Ron was running out of things to try to get Neville to calm down. “She is taking orders right now. Harry, just the man I wanted to see.”

Neville turned his attention to Harry and Ginny as they walked towards The Bishop’s Brew. “Everything okay, Nev?” Ginny asked.

“I don’t know. I need to talk to Luna,” Neville began to mumble as he reached for the door.

“Let’s play a game, Nev.” Harry put his hand on Neville’s shoulder and lead him to the board at their favorite table. “Gin, can you go get my usual?’

“Sure thing, hunny.” Ginny hugged Neville and kissed Harry on the cheek. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Ginny: Nev is furious  
Daphne: Don’t blame him  
Hermione: Luna is having a rough night  
Ginny: Why is she working tonight?  
Daphne: Mary  
Hermione: Where is John?  
Ginny: I overhead Neville say the witch offered to work for him tonight so he could spend some time with Bonnie  
Hermione: What is she up to?  
Ginny: I’m getting coffee. I’ll check on Luna

“Hey, Luna! Can I get my usual Friday night order?” Ginny asked as she stepped up to the counter.

“Small or medium?” Luna didn’t look up as she touched the screen on the monitor.

“Medium. John is coming,” Ginny whispered, handing Luna money for her order. “Harry is with Neville. It is going to be okay.”

“Thank you. I’m not doing this much longer.” Luna handed Ginny her change. “I have something to give John when he gets here.”

“Just whistle if you need us,” Ginny gave Luna’s hand a squeeze. “Love you, sweetie.”

The next twenty minutes were a mix of tension and confusion for the friends and customers at The Bishop’s Brew. It was like they could tell a storm was brewing and no one wanted to be there when it broke. Neville was playing the worst chess of his life and Luna had dropped three drinks and had to remake them. Neville caught Mary approaching Luna and stood. “I’ll be back. Need more coffee.”

“Nev, don’t.” Harry was speaking to empty space by the time he realized what was going on.

“Excuse me. Mary,” Luna said calmly. “I think John just walked in. Could you get the next person’s order?”

Luna walked away from the counter and grabbed Neville’s hand before he could approach Mary. Ginny took his place in the line and started to make her next order. “I’ll take a tall dirty chai…”

“I’m sorry…this line is closed.” Mary walked away from the counter to follow Luna. Harry stepped in front of her before she could get to Neville and Luna.

“Ma’am. I do believe my wife was placing an order with you when you walked away from her. That conversation over there has nothing to do with you.”

“Get out of my way, leech,” Mary hissed. “You and your friends are ruining this shop and I intend to stop it.”

“I’d be careful if I were you, ma’am,” Harry’s voice drifted after her. “Neville is not happy right now. He may be quiet, but when he does decided to speak…”

Luna reached in the pocket of her apron and pulled out the letter she had written before work. “I’m sorry, John. I can’t do this anymore. I have tried to work with her but…”

“Don’t listen to a thing she says, John. She will lie to get her way…”

“ _ENOUGH!_ ” Neville’s voice filled the coffee shop as he stepped between Mary and Luna. “You…You will stand there and you…you...you…w-w-will let her speak.” Neville’s whole body shook as he turned away from Mary.

“Neville, I’m okay,” Luna whispered into the silence that filled the shop. “Look at me, Nev. I’m okay.”

“She is n-n-n-not allowed to treat you that way,” Neville struggled to get the words out of his mouth. “She…She...She…She knows and she made you come in…She…She...She knows.”

“Neville. Look at me.” Luna touched his cheek. “I need you to look at me. We are going to go outside so we can talk to John. Harry and Ron are going to keep her inside.”

“Now see here…” Mary began to sputter.

“I will talk to _you_ after I talk to Luna,” John glared at Mary. “You have customers waiting.”

When the trio got outside, Ron stood by the door and Harry escorted Mary back to the counter. “I do believe my wife was placing an order when you so rudely left her.” Harry looked towards the monitor pointedly. “Sam, could you make us our usual?

“Sure thing, Harry,” Sam called from the drive thru window. “Small or Medium?”

“What do you think?” Harry tried to laugh as he watched the conversation outside the door. “I think Gin needs a double shot in there.”

“Sure thing…Give me two minutes.”

Neville was pacing as Luna explained her side of the situation to John. “I’m sorry to do this John, but I cannot work with her anymore. Since I began the extra training with you and Bonnie, she has been finding ways to make life difficult when we work together.”

“She…she…she made you come to w-w-work tonight,” Neville stuttered as he paced. “She…she ...she knows Friday is Chess…”

“John, this is my letter of resignation.” Luna handed the slightly crumpled envelope to John. “I appreciate everything you have done for me and will always consider you and Bonnie family. I will work out the two weeks’ notice, but only on shifts where she is not here. If she shows up while I am here, I will walk out and not return. Neville has offered me a business opportunity that I cannot turn down. Can I go home now?”

“I’m sorry I did not see this coming, Luna.” John looked down at the letter in his hands. “After what I have seen tonight, I understand some things that have been said recently. Good luck. What is the business opportunity?”

“T-t-tempest in...in...in a teap-p-p-pot,” Neville answered as he gently placed his hand in the small of Luna’s back. “Do you mind if I take you? I think I am done playing chess for the night.”

“Neville, be careful taking her home.” John smiled as he watched the couple walk across the parking lot. “I expect an invitation to the Open House.”

Harry: Looks like it is going to be an early night  
Theo: I did not know Nev had it in him  
Ginny: Only if it is someone he cares about  
Daphne: Did you see the look on her face when he shouted?  
Harry: I wish I had taken a picture  
Ron: I have video  
Harry: Everyone ready to call it a night?  
Ginny: My knee is sore  
Ron: I have to be at the shop early tomorrow  
Daphne: I have lost all will to stay awake  
Theo: Need a ride home?  
Daphne: I think I can make it, Thank you for the offer  
Harry: Be careful getting home  
Ginny: Everyone check in when you get home  
Theo: Yes Mum  
Daphne: Smart ass  
Harry: Not where he keeps his brain

Harry: Nev, you okay?  
Neville: I’m better now  
Harry: Is Luna okay?  
Neville: Yeah  
Harry: You home?  
Neville: No, sleeping on her couch  
Harry: You really like her, don’t you?  
Neville: Yeah  
Harry: Night Nev  
Neville: Night Harry

Ginny: Harry and I are home  
Daphne: Just closed the door  
Ron: Parking the car now  
Theo: Home  
Hermione: Home  
Harry: Nev is at Luna’s  
Ginny: ????


	20. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the members of the Chess Club react to Friday night’s events shows just how much they care for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/32bZDrurIGh2Cts0l2tRtL?si=AZkcEDxqQaaBEUaHP_1Odw)Words Fail by Ben Platt
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/29605714808/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ginny: Are you okay?  
Luna: I’m fine  
Hermione: Are you sure  
Luna: I’m fine  
Daphne: SO?!?!  
Luna: What?  
Hermione: Last night?  
Luna: I resigned  
Ginny: It was more than that  
Luna: Neville was a little too overprotective  
Daphne: A little?  
Hermione: I don't think I have ever heard him talk that much in one night  
Ginny: Luna, what's going on?  
Hermione: He is only that overprotective when  
Daphne: He really cares about someone

Ginny: Are you okay  
Luna: I told you I am fine  
Ginny: Are you sure?  
Luna: I promise I am fine  
Ginny: How is Neville?  
Luna: He’s better  
Ginny: What happened?  
Luna: I told you all. I quit  
Ginny: Why did you quit?  
Luna: I had enough  
Ginny: I thought you liked it there  
Luna: I did until SHE decided that Chess Club was an issue  
Ginny: What reason did she give?  
Luna: We take up too many tables and don’t buy anything  
Ginny: Really?  
Luna: Yup  
Ginny: I buy at least two coffees on Friday, not to mention what I buy the rest of the week  
Luna: She was mad at me anyway  
Ginny: Mad at you?  
Luna: John had started training me as a manager  
Ginny: OHHHH  
Luna: Yup. Nev and I have been talking about what has been going on  
Ginny: Is that why he was mad last night?  
Luna: I guess  
Ginny: What are you going to do now?  
Luna: Open a tea shop  
Ginny: Neat … where?  
Luna: Neville’s green house

Ron: Nev, are you okay?  
Neville: I’m fine  
Theo: Really?  
Neville: Yes  
Harry: We were worried about your blood pressure last night  
Neville: I’m fine  
Harry: Where are you  
Neville: Work. Why?  
Ron: Just checking on you  
Theo: I didn’t know you had a temper  
Neville: I try not to lose it. I don’t like who I am when it happens  
Harry: Nev, are you sure you are okay?  
Neville: Guys, I’m fine  
Theo: Are you sure?  
Neville: I’m fine  
Ron: He’s fine … for now

Harry: Are you okay?  
Neville: Yes  
Harry: It’s just you and me … are you okay?  
Neville: Yes  
Harry: Why are you at the green house this early?  
Neville: Getting stuff ready. I like to work in the mornings  
Harry: What happened with Luna?  
Neville: She quit  
Harry: Before that?  
Neville: Mary  
Harry: What about her?  
Neville: Everything  
Neville: Made Luna come in on her only night off  
Harry: It has happened before  
Neville: But not on the morning of  
Harry: What is going on, Nev?  
Neville: Nothing  
Harry: You don’t lose your temper like that unless you care about the person  
Neville: Luna is a good friend  
Harry: I can see that  
Neville: She is going to open a tea shoppe  
Harry: Where?  
Neville: Here

Hermione: Is Luna okay?  
Ginny: She’s fine  
Daphne: How’s Nev?  
Ginny: He’s fine  
Hermione: Is there something between them?  
Daphne: Did he spend the night with her?  
Ginny: They are good friends  
Ginny: He slept on the couch  
Ginny: She asked him to stay  
Daphne: What is going on with them?  
Hermione: Friendship?  
Ginny: At least. She is opening up a tea shop  
Daphne: Where?  
Ginny: Nev’s greenhouse  
Hermione: ???

Ron: Is Nev okay?  
Harry: Yes  
Theo: Is Luna okay?  
Harry: Yes  
Ron: Are you sure about that?  
Harry: Yes, I have talked to him and Ginny talked to her  
Theo: So Luna quit because Mary is a witch  
Ron: Who’s Mary?  
Theo: The one we tried to stop from butting in to the conversation  
Harry: Yup. Nev says she has been giving Luna a hard time lately  
Ron: and Nev likes Luna  
Theo: They have been friends for a long time  
Harry: Gentlemen, no giving Nev a hard time about this  
Ron: What’s he up to?  
Theo: Did he stay with her last night?  
Harry: I have no idea  
Harry: He did, at her request, on the couch  
Ron: Her couch?  
Theo: Her request?  
Harry: They are friends  
Ron Her couch?  
Theo: I didn't know he could put that many words together in public or at that volume  
Ron: I think Nev wants to be more than friends … like a another couple we know  
Harry: Ron …  
Theo: It is just chess lessons and we are becoming good friends  
Ron: With benefits?  
Harry: Really Ron … did I see you getting out of your car the other morning wearing the same thing you had on the night before  
Ron: I’m not going there  
Theo: Really ?!?!  
Harry: Leave Neville be … he has a right to court in his own way. Just like you two …

Neville: Hi  
Luna: Hi  
Neville: Working?  
Luna: No, you?  
Neville: Getting ready to close the shop  
Luna: I’m looking at tea cups  
Neville: Meet for tea?  
Luna: And business plans?  
Neville: Okay  
Luna: Where?  
Neville: My shop?  
Luna: Okay


	21. New Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up to and early morning puzzle and Ginny has a challenging day. Just getting to Chess Club could be a challenge for them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1nxGSNnFCpDLwm3umCOUpi?si=vqxfGceSSf6LekNtnwG0WA) Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfield
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42572009355/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Hargrave: Potter, you are needed at the station  
Harry: Sir?  
Hargrave: New old case, your specialty  
Harry: I can be there in 30 minutes  
Hargrave: Can you be here sooner?  
Harry: It is 5 am, sir. I was asleep  
Hargrave: Get here as soon as you can

Harry groaned as he flopped back on the pillow. “Who was that?’ Ginny mumbled as she snuggled back into his shoulder. “It is too early to be awake.”

“My captain,” Harry groaned. “Apparently, a case just came in that needs my attention and it can’t wait until I get there at my normal time.”

“What time is it?” Ginny kissed his cheek.

“To borrow a phrase from your brother, the butt crack of dawn,” Harry looked at the screen of his mobile. “It is 5 a.m. and I have to be at work by 5:30. Please tell me why I do this?”

“Because you are really good at solving puzzles.” Ginny rolled over and snuggled beneath the covers. “And the world will crumble if you don’t solve this one for your boss.”

“Your alarm goes off at 6.” Harry kissed the top of her head. “You have an interview with the up and coming players at 9 and you said you still had prep to do.”

“I do not want to do this.” Ginny covered her head with her pillow. “That little snot is on the list of players to interview.”

“Poor baby.” Harry ducked the pillow she threw at his head. “Just remind him that your stats as a rookie are still better than his.”

“Go, play with your detective kit,” floated up from the lump on the bed.

“Love you, too.” Harry tossed the pillow back on the bed as he headed for his shower.

Ginny: Can I kill him?  
Harry: No, baby. You cannot kill him  
GInny: He is such an arrogant arse  
Harry: He is just young and full of himself. Just wait  
Ginny: For what?  
Harry: His first game this year is against Oliver’s team  
Ginny: I need to talk to him  
Harry: Oliver has already built a book on him  
Ginny: How do you know?  
Harry: He called when you were in hospital to check on you  
Ginny: He may be the only keeper I have ever know that kept books on the players he was going to face. Not just the teams, but the individual players.  
Harry: Oliver has things in store for him.  
Ginny: Do we have tickets to that game?  
Harry: Oliver said they will be at the ticket box on game day

Ginny smiled, sipping her tea as she read over her notes for today’s interviews. “I need to include questions about players they admire and fear,” she mumbled as she scribbled more notes on her pad. “I am not warning the little snot about Oliver. He needs to find out why Ollie’s nickname is Hadrian's Wall.”

Laughing to herself, Ginny put her cup in the sink and began to pack her notes into her bag. Today’s interviews could be entertaining. She just had to ignore the arrogance of young hot shots who didn’t know their sports history or respect female reporters or players. The best part of the interview sessions might just be the time she was going to get to spend with the ladies on her old team. She might just suggest a ladies vs. lads scrimmage to the photographer.

Ginny: Remind me later I cannot strangle the little snot  
Daphne: Who are you going to kill?  
Hermione: Are those interviews today?  
Luna: Is it time for football to start again?  
Ginny: Yes…I may have evil plans  
Daphne: Do you have to interview HIM again?  
Ginny: Yup  
Hermione: You have not been cleared to play  
Ginny: I don't plan to  
Luna: You didn’t plan to last time  
Daphne: Please don’t do that again  
Ginny: I have a different plan  
Hermione: Do I need to call Harry?  
Ginny: I was just going to suggest a lads vs. ladies scrimmage between the players I am interviewing  
Luna: Call Harry

Harry looked up when he heard a knock on his door. He had been looking over files and photos in the cold case folder since he had arrived at the station this morning.

“Find anything new, Potter,” Hargrave asked as he stepped into Harry’s office. “I was hoping a fresh set of eyes would find new details.”

“Not yet, sir.” Harry gestured to the notes and pictures covering his desk. “Right now I am just trying to get a feel for how the pieces we have fit together.”

“I am trusting you to find the answers, Potter.” Hargrave turned to walk out of the office. “This family has been waiting long enough.”

He still did not understand why his Captain had called him in as early as he did this morning, but he was hoping to have some scraps of new information from the files before he left tonight. He was determined to be done in time to go home and change before Chess Club. He had driven in today, so he did not have to worry about the train schedule. 

Ginny would be home by 5:30 and he needed to be home by then, too. For some reason, their friends had started to give them a hard time if they got to The Bishop’s Brew after 6 p.m. It was not his fault that they were the only married couple in the bunch and he had a beautiful wife.

Ginny: He is still alive and my knee is fine  
Harry: So the interviews went well?  
Ginny: Yes  
Harry: Honey, what did you do?  
Ginny: Nothing  
Harry: Honey?  
Ginny: What?  
Harry: Did you invite Oliver to the interviews?  
Ginny: NO…Why would you think that?  
Harry: I know you. Is the boy still alive?  
Ginny: Yes  
Harry: What did you do?  
Ginny: Let’s just say I talked the photographer into asking them to play a lads vs. ladies scrimmage and the ladies won :)  
Harry: I love you…see you soon

Ginny put her notepad into her bag and turned towards the door of her office. 

“How’s that feature coming, Potter?” her editor, Matt Hanks, asked from her door.

“Fine, boss.” Ginny looked up as she moved around her desk. “Just a little bit of clean up work and picking pictures tomorrow. I think you will like what we came up with.”

“It had better be good,” Matt said as he leaned against the doorframe. “It is the front page feature of the Sports section in Sunday’s paper. Don’t disappoint me.”

“It will be good.” Ginny walked past him and out her office door. “But, it is 5 p.m. on Friday and I have a standing date with my husband in thirty minutes. I will have it to your inbox by 2 p.m. tomorrow. Good night, boss.”

“Night, Potter.” Matt watched her walk out the front door. “I expect magic tomorrow. At least this time, you didn’t end up in the hospital.”

Ginny: Headed home  
Hermione: And when do you plan on getting to Chess Club?  
Daphne: It depends on what Harry has planned for her  
Luna: Don’t expect her until 7  
Ginny: We will be there at 6  
Hermione: Sure you will  
Daphne: I will believe that  
Luna: When I see it

“Honey, I’m home,” Harry listened to his voice echo through the sitting room. Ginny must not be home yet. An empty house meant he had a few minutes to clean up and change. He also need some quiet time to process some of the things he had seen in the cold case file. He was not sure how many more answers he could get for the family but he was going to try. 

He might even have to get Ginny to help him with some research. She had access to the paper’s morgue and could look for articles from the time he needed. Thinking about the case made his head and his heart hurt. Harry decided to sit on the sofa and rest for a few minutes before he got ready to go. It couldn’t hurt to rest for a minute or two.

Ginny tried not to giggle as she walked into the sitting room. Harry was sprawled out on the sofa, drooling, his glasses crooked, and a quiet snore escaping his lips. He looked too cute not to take a picture. It’s not like he didn’t have a collection of pictures of her just like the one she was about to take. He looked like today had been a rough day at work. 

“Just another one to add to my collection,” she whispered as she clicked the button on her mobile. “I’d better get ready for Chess Club before I wake him up.”

Twenty minutes later, a very sleepy Harry woke up to naughty kisses from his wife. Chess Club could wait.


	22. Old Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning questions leave Hermione in a muddle all day. Can she find her answer to Ron’s question before everyone at Chess Club figures it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0pid6toQhFvAWPGbB0ET8K?si=YqERbpqCSRyGvKrR-5zz1Q)Something Familiar by Josienne Clark and Ben Walker
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43477097401/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Mione, wake up.” Ron poked at the lump under the covers. “Love, you have to work today and you will keep sleeping if I let you.”

“It’s too early.” Hermione’s grumble was muffled by the covers she had pulled over her head. “Ten more minutes.”

“Love, it is 8:15 and you have to be to work by 9:30.” Ron tried not to laugh as her disgruntled face emerged from the covers. “You could sleep a few minutes more if you would just move in with me. I live closer to your work and we spend most of our time here anyway.”

“Too early to think,” she grumbled and pulled the covers back up.“I have clothes here and you have hot water.”

“But, I have to be at work by 8:45.” Ron pulled back the covers and kissed her forehead “I know you. I will get a panicked call at 9:05 because you cannot find something you left at your place and you don’t have time to go back and get it.”

“I will not.” Hermione tried to grab the covers from Ron. “I double checked everything before I left my flat last night.”

“Out of bed, love.” Ron smiled as he dragged the covers with him, leaving the bedroom. “I will have tea waiting for you at the table.”

Hermione: I hate him  
Ginny: Who?  
Hermione: Your brother  
Ginny: That is a lie  
Hermione: Why does he have to be so happy in the morning?  
Ginny: I have no idea. It is sickening  
Hermione: I think he asked me to move in with him this morning  
GInny: You think he did?  
Hermione: I wasn’t really awake yet  
Ginny: So, are you?  
Hermione: Maybe  
Ginny: You practically live there anyway  
Hermione: This is a big step  
Ginny: Do you love him?  
Hermione: Yes  
Ginny: Can you sleep without him?  
Hermione: No  
Ginny: Then you have your answer  
Hermione: Do I?  
Ginny: Listen to your heart …

Ron looked up as the bell at the front of the shop rang. It had been a slow morning and he was sketching out ideas for George’s latest idea for summer toys. “So, big brother.” Ginny walked up to the counter. “What did you do this morning that has Hermione in knots?”

“Nothing, nosey.” Ron blushed as he looked up from his work. “She was grumbling about having to get up and I offered her a solution. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“You know that is all she has talked about today?” Ginny tried to snatch the sketchbook away from him. “She just complained to the group chat that she had to reshelve a whole section because she has been so distracted today.”

“Is it so bad to want her with me all the time?” Ron asked as he tried to snatch back his sketchbook. “She is all I think about when she is not with me and I can never sleep when she is not there.”

“Big brother has it bad.” Ginny grinned and handed the sketchbook back.” She loves you, too, you know. Ask her again when she is more awake. You might be surprised by the answer.”

“You are so helpful, Gin.” Ron went back to sketching. “I might be late for Chess Club tonight. I have errands to run.”

“She likes orange daisies.” Ginny reached for the door and looked back. “The lever needs to be sturdier if you want little ones to play with it for more than five minutes.”

“Thanks, little sister.” Ron waved as he watched her walk out the door. “Know-it-all little sisters are a pain in the neck. Hey, George…”

Harry: So, what have you done?  
Ron: What?  
Harry: My wife seems too happy right now  
Ron: I did nothing  
Harry: She sounds like the cat that swallowed the canary  
Ron: I have no idea why  
Harry: She just called me and she was too happy  
Ron: She only sounds like that when she has had a good interview or she has a secret  
Harry: She has interviews with up and coming football players this afternoon  
Ron: So she has a secret  
Harry: She said she just stopped by the store to see you  
Ron: and…  
Harry: Chess Club is going to be interesting tonight  
Ron: If you can get there on time

_“You could sleep a few minutes more if you would just move in with me.”_

Hermione stared at the shelf of books she was supposed to be organizing and let Ron’s words roll through her head. She hated to admit he was right, but he was. She spent more time there than she did at her own flat. Spending time with Ron just felt right.

Besides, she had trouble sleeping if she could not feel him beside her. Every time she thought about where she would be next year, he was standing beside her. That had to be a good sign. She was not always the best at listening to her heart.

Hermione: Can you talk?  
Luna: Sure. What’s up?  
Hermione: I think Ron asked me to move in with him this morning  
Luna: And that is a problem, how?  
Hermione: I don’t know if I should  
Luna: Do you love him?  
Hermione: Yes  
Luna: Do you sleep well when he is not in the same space as you?  
Hermione: No  
Luna: Do you see yourself without him in 20 years?  
Hermione: No…Everywhere I look I see him  
Luna: Then I think you know your answer

Hermione looked down at her mobile. Luna was right. She knew the answer. Now, all she had to bring it up with Ron, without an audience. It would have to wait until after Chess Club.

Hermione: Can I catch a ride with you?  
Ron: Didn’t you drive in today?  
Hermione: Yeah. I meant to Chess Club  
Ron: Sure. Meet at your flat at 5?  
Hermione: I’d rather meet at yours  
Ron: Sure. I’ll see you at 5  
Hermione: Love you  
Ron: Miss you

Ron held the door open for Hermione as they walked into The Bishop’s Brew. Looking around, he saw Neville playing a game with Theo, but no Harry. “Bloody hell, can he not leave my sister alone long enough to get here on time?” Ron grumbled as he kissed Hermione and set her bag at her usual table.

“Honey, they are married,” Hermione laughed as he grumbled. “They can get here when every they want.”

“But, she’s my little sister,” trailed behind him as Ron walked to the chess tables.

“Good thing I’m an only child,” Hermione smiled as she started to take her computer out of her bag. “Because I would hate to see how you would have handled a big brother’s reaction to this morning’s question.”


	23. Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is trying to find a way to move their relationship from chess lessons and friendship to something more. Will Daphne understand the question he is asking from the surprise he has planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7Cia4WzapwjMr0NUQF8vf3?si=_2nt8GW7T-245wdH0iZx2Q) Oceans by Seafret
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/41669131720/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Theo: Morning brown eyes  
Daphne: Moring chess man  
Theo: Need a ride?  
Daphne: Already at work  
Theo: For tonight?  
Daphne: Sure  
Theo: Let’s call it a date  
Daphne: Okay  
Theo: I have a present for you  
Daphne: What is it?  
Theo: A surprise - wear jeans  
Daphne: Theo - what are you up to?  
Theo: About 6’2”. Why do you ask?  
Daphne: Nevermind…see you at 5

Daphne tucked her mobile into her desk drawer. She and Theo had been going out to dinner a couple of times a week over the last month. He had hinted at wanting to be more than “just friends” and she was good with that. He was cute and funny and just sarcastic enough to keep her interested. They had gotten to know each other over the chessboard. Now, it looked like he was ready to take another step.

Theo: I need some advice  
Harry: What’s up?  
Theo: Daphne  
Harry: More than chess lessons?  
Theo: I hope  
Harry: How much more?  
Theo: Dinner, dancing, hand holding, riding to Chess Club together…  
Harry: Really?  
Theo: Yeah…I really like her  
Harry: So ask her to ride with you tonight  
Theo: I did  
Harry: And…  
Theo: Picking her up at 5  
Harry: Open doors, reach for her hand  
Theo: Be the gentleman that Mum wants  
Harry: And see what happens  
Theo: I bought her something  
Harry: Is it a “Be my girl” gift?  
Theo: What’s that?  
Harry: Something that says you want to spend more time with her  
Theo: I guess  
Harry: What is it?  
Theo: You’ll see it when we get to Chess…if you get there on time

Theo looked at the box in his classroom closet. He was going to have to find a way to get it to Daphne’s tonight. She was going to need what was in the box to get to Chess Club, if he could plan everything right. He really liked her and wanted to spend more time with her. 

He watched the way Harry and Ginny, and now, Ron and Hermione, were with each other and he wanted that with her. A connection to a person that understood who you were and still wanted to be with you. He didn’t know if he loved Daphne, but he wanted to find out. Life's an adventure to be lived, especially with the right partner.

Daphne: So, who’s coming to Chess tonight?  
Ginny: Me  
Hermione: Me  
Luna: Me  
Daphne: I may need a ride home after dinner  
Ginny: Why?  
Hermione: Car trouble?  
Daphne: No...Theo  
Hermione: Theo?!?!  
Ginny: Have things moved beyond just chess lessons?  
Luna: Do tell  
Daphne: He asked me to ride with him to Chess tonight  
Ginny: Nice  
Hermione: What did you say?  
Luna: Yes, Theo…I will RIDE you tonight  
Daphne: LUNA!  
Ginny: Car or bike?  
Hermione: My bet is on his bike  
Daphne: He didn’t say. He did say he had a surprise for me and to wear jeans  
Luna: BIKE…or something else ;)  
Ginny: Luna?!?!  
Luna: If no one else will say it  
Daphne: I do like him…a lot  
Hermione: What do you see when you think about next year?  
Daphne: A quiet Saturday morning, snuggled on the couch with him  
Ginny: She’s got it bad  
Luna: He is a good guy  
Hermione: I don't think she is going to need a ride home from any of us...

Daphne finished her lunch and headed back to her classroom. She was glad she had talked to the girls about Theo. She really did see him in her life no matter how far into the future she looked. 

She needed to get herself pulled together. She still had classes to teach today and students to keep in one piece as they used chemicals in her lab. She could plan her outfit on the drive home. She was not going to think about the surprise he had promised or what she would do if her reached for her hand. She had enough chemistry to worry about in her classroom without adding him into the mix.

Theo: Hey brown eyes  
Daphne: Hey chess man  
THeo: How was work?  
Daphne: Not bad. How was your day?  
Theo: Good. All the numbers added up  
Daphne: None of my students exploded today…and the school is still standing  
Theo: That’s good  
Daphne: Can I have a hint?  
Theo: About what?  
Daphne: My surprise  
Theo: No  
Daphne: Please …  
Theo: No…it’s a surprise

Theo grinned as he tucked his mobile into the pocket of his jacket. He had found a way to pack the helmet and jacket into the box he had strapped to the back of his bike. He hope she liked it. He was out of luck of she didn’t. He probably should get ready. He didn’t want to be late for this date.

Theo: Hey guys  
Neville: Hey  
Ron’ What’s up?  
Theo: Food after Chess?  
Ron: Sure  
Neville: Where?  
Theo: Pizza?  
Ron: Sounds good  
Neville: Anyone heard from Harry?  
Theo: What time is it?  
Ron: No…do not answer that  
Neville: Almost 5  
Theo: I bet he is late for chess  
Ron: I said don’t answer that  
Neville: They are married  
Ron: Baby sister…Never mind, but one day, you might have daughters…

Daphne opened the door and was greeted by a large box. “For you,” Theo smiled as he handed the box to her. “I hope you like it.”

“Come in and have a seat,” Daphne took the box and set it on her coffee table in the sitting room. “Let me get my bag and we can head out.”

“You will need to open your present when you get back,” Theo hinted as he settled into her sofa. “It is only part of the surprise.”

“Okay,” Daphne’s voice floated back to him from another room. “The present is surprise enough.”

Returning to the sitting room, Daphne set her bag beside her present. “Theo, what have you done?”

“Open the present.” Theo could not stop grinning. “Please.”

Daphne pulled on the ribbon that was wrapped around the box. “What? No paper?” she teased, glancing at him over her shoulder.

“Just open the lid, brown eyes,” Theo whispered. “I really hope you like it.”

Daphne slowly lifted one flop and gasped. “Theo, you shouldn't have…”

“How else was I going to take you to Chess Club? I hope you enjoy the ride.”

Hermione: I’ve got our table  
Luna: Be there soon  
Neville: Is Ron there?  
Ron: I’ve got us tables  
Luna: Any sign of the others?  
Hermione: None  
Ron: Theo just pulled in with Daphne…Wow  
Neville: Take a picture and share it

Daphne and Theo held hands as they walked from his bike to The Bishop’s Brew. He had gotten her a helmet and jacket so that she was protected when they rode together. She loved holding on to him as they rode and it was a nice surprise to hear his voice in her helmet. His declaration of the change in their relationship status was just him, setting it in front of her and let her choose. Tonight’s conversations were going to be interesting. 

“Can you get me my usual?” Theo asked as they walked in to the door. “I can see that Ron needs a chess lesson.”

“Sure, I might even come and watch.” Daphne smiled as she headed for the counter to place their order. “I do have some edits I need to get done for my fest piece.”

Daphne could hear Hermione’s fingers flying over the keys on her computer. The group chat was going to be a snarky place tonight, but that was okay. Luna walked in as she picked up her order and headed for the chess boards. 

“I’ll be over in a few minutes.” She waved as she set Theo’s coffee beside his board and kissed him on the cheek. “Start the gossip without me.”


	24. Solved Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Luna are putting together the final touches before opening Tempest in a Teapot. Will they make it to Chess Club on time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song](https://open.spotify.com/track/098q0cUqyOgs1gtgBPXLWG?si=9SbmlXhKQqWgwjHvJXqKHA) Stay on My Shore by Joan Shelly
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42760376544/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Luna looked up from the papers on her desk. Neville was standing in the doorway of their office with two mugs of tea.

“I thought I would bring you some tea before I headed out to the greenhouse.” Neville placed her _Tempest in a Teapot_ mug on her side of their partner desk and turned to leave. “Just going to check on the wisteria before the shop gets busy. I have to transplant it into the new pots this afternoon. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Neville.” Luna set her pencil on the stack of papers and picked up the mug. “I was just looking over the lists and schedule for tomorrow. It looks like everything is almost ready.”

“I can’t wait to see it all come together,” Neville’s voice carried across the store as he headed for the green house. “Tempest in a Teapot is going to be amazing.”

“I hope so.“ Luna stood and walked to the door. “Ginny is coming tomorrow to cover the Open House for her paper and Hermione has had patrons asking about it for a couple of weeks.”

“It’s going to be great.” Neville returned to the door to hug her. “Come to the greenhouse with me for a few minutes. Breathe. Double checking plans can wait a few minutes.”

Luna: What time will you be here tomorrow?  
Ginny: Noon. The photographer wants to get pictures before and during. I want to interview you and Neville before the Open House starts.  
Hermione: 10. I’m bring some books by for the “Borrow Me” shelf . Do you need anything else?  
Daphne: 2. I’m picking up the aprons on my way home from work today. I’ll bring them with me then.  
Luna: Thanks. I might be a little nervous.  
Ginny: This is an amazing idea  
Hermione: I know it is going to be fine  
Daphne: Whose idea was it?  
Luna: Neville’s  
Ginny: Neat  
Daphne: When did you two start planning this?  
Luna: The night I quit  
Hermione: So…what’s up between you two?  
Luna: Nothing...we’re just friends  
Ginny: Are you sure?  
Luna: For now  
Hermione: I think he likes you  
Daphne: And you like him  
Luna: And…  
Ginny: Ladies…let her get through tomorrow before we badger her more about Neville…one event at a time is all I can manage right now

Neville felt most comfortable in the greenhouse, digging his hands into the dirt, bringing new plants to life. He used his morning time in the greenhouse to get his mind set for the day. Having Luna working with him had caused some changes in his routine. He had discovered he didn’t mind the changes.

Neville was surprised at how much she wanted to learn as they had developed their idea. One of the greatest parts of Tempest in a Teapot was her idea for his Gran’s trellis garden. She wanted to turn it into a bower that people could rent for special occasion. It was turning out to be a beautiful spot on the property and Ron had already asked if he could be the first to use it.

He had no idea what was going on between Ron and Hermione other than Ron turned to mush when ever she looked his way. Everyone knew they were together again, but no one was sure how long it would last. Neville got to work putting the last of the geraniums into pots that would be moved into Gran’s bower later today. There was still so much to be done before the Open House tomorrow.

Neville: Who is coming tomorrow?  
Harry: I’m getting there around noon with Ginny and the photographer.  
Ron: I’ll be there by 3. Do you need me earlier?  
Theo: I will be there by 2. Thanks for letting me have a corner  
Neville: Sounds good. Luna is nervous.  
Harry: I’d say she is not the only one  
Neville: I’m glad she is doing all the talking tomorrow  
Ron: So…what’s going on with her?  
Neville: We’re friends, business partners  
Theo: I’d guess it was more based on the night she quit  
Neville: I’m not saying anything  
Harry: Do you like her, Nev?  
Neville: Maybe  
Theo: So ask her  
Neville: Not right now  
Ron: After tomorrow?  
Neville: Maybe…

Luna looked up from the box she was unpacking. Neville’s quiet curse as he pulled his fingers out from under a large pot had caught her attention. Neville was moving potted wisteria into the bower as a final touch before tomorrow. She needed to get the last of the teacups on the shelves before she left for the night, but his outburst had surprised her. 

The plants would eventually be trained to grow along the trellises that made up the bower, but for now, he was going to tie them in place. He had decided to close early today so they would have extra time to get all the plants and furniture positioned for tomorrow without worrying about moving around customers. They would still have things that needed to be done in the morning before Ginny got there, but they would both sleep better if the major pieces were in place before morning.

Luna almost dropped a teacup when she realized Neville was working without his shirt on. She had not realized what was hiding beneath the khaki shirts he wore every day. Maybe she should take a picture for later. She could not wait for tomorrow to be over. The girls had given her some things to think about.

Ginny: WHO is that?  
Daphne: That can’t be…  
Hermione: “My view at work”? Luna?  
Luna: That. Is. Neville!  
Ginny: With no shirt…and ABS!  
Daphne: NSFW tag next time please  
Hermione: No wonder she likes her job now  
Luna: It is a very nice view  
Ginny: I think she may like more than the view  
Hermione: Agreed  
Daphne: Who knew guys with green thumbs could look like THAT?  
Luna: You…Theo isn’t just a teacher  
Ginny: This is true  
Hermione: DO tell…  
Luna: Please…  
Daphne: :/

Neville hoped Luna hadn’t heard any thing he had said as he moved the wisteria pots into position. His Gran would have boxed his ears for language like that around a lady. She wasn’t here to temper his tongue and the pots were heavy. This round of curses had been caused by the second heavy pot to land on his fingers in the last ten minutes.

His fingers were going to have bruises in the morning from being caught between the pots and the ground. It didn't help that the conversation with the guys in the group chat at lunch was distracting him. He really did like Luna and had begun to wonder what it would be like to do more than work with her. He would have to be careful in how he approached her since they were business partners as well as friends. He just had to survive tomorrow, then he could worry about the rest.

Harry: It may be an early night for me  
Ron: What’s up?  
Theo: Everything okay?  
Harry: Got called in at 5 this morning  
Theo: That’s not good  
Harry: A new cold case - my boss gave it to me before I was awake enough to say no  
Theo: Sounds like the end of my day  
Ron: Sounds like you have had a long day  
Harry: But I can still beat you on the board  
Theo: I’m not so sure about that…game or two of Blitz, oh great detective  
Ron: Harry doesn’t play blitz  
Theo: Afraid to face me on the board?  
Ron: Anybody heard from Nev?  
Neville: Sorry. Busy. Moving plants.  
Harry: Are you coming tonight?  
Neville: Yes, just have a few more things to do before I go home  
Ron: How’s Luna?  
Neville: Good. Nervous. I’m giving her a ride home when we are done here  
Theo: Do you need us earlier tomorrow?  
Neville: No. Don’t want to mess with her timeline  
Harry: Her timeline?  
Ron: Sounds like she has been talking to Mione  
Neville: She needs this to work  
Theo: You both have worked hard on this  
Neville: I know. It means a lot to both of us. See you at chess

Luna grabbed her bag from the back seat of her car. She wanted to get some writing done tonight. She had been distracted lately with getting ready for the Open House, so much so that she was behind on her competition piece. She knew better than to sign up for fests or comps when life got intense, but she liked the idea for this comp and it had not taken much for the girls to talk her into joining them in writing for it.

“Wait up, Luna.” Neville walked up behind her and reached for her bag. “Let me help you get your stuff. Is anyone else here?”

“Looks like at least Ron is here,” Luna said, scanning the parking lot. “Wonder when Harry and Ginny will get here.”

“After they are supposed to be here,” Neville chuckled as he reached for and opened the door. “After you. Is that Daphne standing behind Theo?”

“Looks that way,” Luna headed for the counter to place her order. “What do you want to drink? My treat tonight.”

“Just a chocolate smoothie,” Neville answered her. “I’ll watch for our orders if you want to set up your stuff.”

Hermione: So…Daphne walked in holding hands with Theo  
Luna: And…  
Hermione: Did you see her car in the parking lot?  
Luna: No  
Hermione: Look at the jacket she is wearing  
Luna: Is that a motorcycle jacket?  
Hermione: Yup  
Luna: Interesting…Where’s Ginny?  
Hermione: I have no idea  
Luna: I guess she will be here eventually  
Daphne: Starting to gossip without me?  
Luna: Nice of you to join us  
Hermione: What was so interesting at Theo’s chess board?  
Luna: Theo’s ear?  
Daphne: No...I just took him his coffee  
Hermione: You kissed him on the cheek…and stood there for a while  
Luna: Really…do tell  
Ginny: What have I missed?  
Hermione: Nice of you to join us  
Ginny: Just woke up from a nap  
Daphne: Really?!?  
Hermione: A nap  
Luna: I think she meant to say she just woke Harry up from a nap…  
Ginny: LUNA!!  
Hermione: I think she is on to something  
Daphne: Me too...


	25. Putting It All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner conversation revolves around the pieces that are coming together in their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1AJQ97yAt6xfeF7nQaE1t8?si=HR0WgeBCQu6OJQrjVqmLRw)Walking the Wire by Imagine Dragons
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42763301624/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ginny: When are we leaving?  
Harry: Whenever you are ready  
Ginny: I’m tired  
Harry: Are you okay?  
Ginny: Just a long day and tomorrow is long too  
Harry: I’ll talk to the guys about leaving early  
Ginny: Love you  
Harry: Love you more

“Check.” Harry looked up as Neville took his knight and cornered his king. “What’s going on, Harry? You seem really distracted?”

“Just got a text from Ginny.” Harry reached out to move his rook. “”She’s tired and so am I. Would you be okay with calling it a night early tonight?”

“I’m fine with that.” Neville used his bishop to take Harry’s rook. “Checkmate. Luna and I have lots to do in the morning and I probably need to turn in early as well.”

“I still want to get food before we head home.” Harry looked across the room to find Ginny. “How does Flying Pies sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” Neville said distractedly as he started to pack up his chess set. “I can eat cold pizza for breakfast tomorrow.”

Neville: Pizza for dinner?  
Ron: When?  
Neville: Soon. I have an early morning tomorrow  
Theo: Flying Pies?  
Harry: Ginny likes them and they are quick  
Ron: She looks as tired as you  
Harry: Want to head out early?  
Theo: I’m good with that  
Ron: I’ll tell Mione  
Harry: Meet there in 20 minutes?  
Neville: Sounds like a plan

“What are the boys up to?” Daphne asked as she watch them furiously typing on their mobiles. “It looks like they are planning something and they cannot always be trusted.”

“I don’t know about you all, but I am ready to go home.” Ginny yawned as she started to shut down her computer. “I have prep work to do in the morning and I could not fall back to sleep after Harry got called in this morning.”

“Maybe they are planning dinner and an early exit,” Luna suggested as she picked up her mobile from the table. “I know I need to head home soon. I have to be at the greenhouse super early. Neville and I still have a ton of stuff to do before the opening.”

Theo: Hey brown eyes  
Daphne: Hey chess man  
Theo: Want to head out early?  
Daphne: Sure. Where are we going to eat?  
Theo: Pizza?  
Daphne: Sounds good. Want me to tell the girls?  
Theo: Please…Meet me at the chess tables when you are ready

Theo looked up from his mobile. “Daphne is going to let the girls know about dinner.”

“Good.” Harry said as he gathered his things that had scattered on the table. “I’ll call ahead and let them know we’re coming.”

The guys continued to plan dinner as they packed up their chess sets and waited for the girls. “So, Nev,” Theo asked. “You ready for tomorrow?”

“I guess.” Neville shrugged and continued to put pieces in his chess bag. “I still have some plants to move in the morning and Luna says there are a few details to finish. I don’t know which of us is more nervous.”

“Me,” Luna answered as she came up behind Neville. “Can I grab a ride to Flying Pies with you, Neville? We can drop back here and pick up my car after.”

“Sure, Luna.” Neville zipped his bag and set it on his shoulder. “See you lads in twenty? First one there gets the table?”

“They said they would have our table ready at the back,” Harry called over his shoulder as he took Ginny’s bag from her. “See everyone there?”

“Sure.” Theo looked to the back of the room. “Looks like Daphne and Hermione are headed this way.”

“See you there.” Ron watched as the other couples headed for the door. “Go ahead and ask, Mione. I can hear you thinking right now.”

“I’ll ask in the car.” Hermione put her hand on Ron’s shoulder as she walked up to him from behind. “This is not a conversation for the coffee shop.”

Harry: Where are Ron & Mione?  
Theo: How should I know?  
Luna: They were still at BB when we left  
Daphne: I think she was still packing up when I left  
Neville: I’m sure they will be here soon  
Ginny: They may be talking  
Harry: What would they have to talk about?  
Daphne: Anything, everything, who knows  
Theo: They have been getting closer  
Ginny: I’m sure we will find out when they get here  
Hary: What do you girls talk about when we play chess?  
Daphne: If we told you…  
Luna: …we’d have to kill you :)

Ron opened the passenger side door of his car. “Ride with me? We can deal with your car tomorrow.”

Hermione walked around him and placed her bag in his back seat. “Were you serious about your question this morning?”

Ron waited for her to get settled in her seat and closed her door. He took his time walking around his car and getting into his seat. Turning to face her, he took a deep breath.

“Mione, I have loved you since we were in secondary school. I am very serious about the question I asked you this morning. I cannot imagine my flat without you in it.”

Hermione stared across the car at his serious blue eyes. “Are you sure? Seriously? Can we really do this?”

Ron reached up to run a finger down her nose. “You can even bring Crookshanks Two with you. I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep with you every night.”

“I think I want this, too.” Hermione kissed Ron’s finger as it ran over her lips. “The lease on my flat is up in a month. Can we figure it all out by then?”

Ron reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. “I have already started your list. We can work on it more tomorrow.”

Hermione leaned across the car and kissed the tip of Ron’s nose. “Are you sure you can handle my lists?”

Ginny: Mione, where are you?  
Hermione: On my way  
Ginny: You okay?  
Hermione: I’m good.  
Ginny: I need more information  
Hermione: Just because you need it does not mean you will get it  
Ginny: Just you wait

Neville looked up from his menu as the bell rang on the front door. “Ron and Mione are here,” he mumbled as he went back to deciding on what he was going to order.

“Nice of you to join us,” Harry quipped as they approached the table. “We were waiting on you so we could order.”

Ginny looked at their interlaced fingers and smiled. “It took you awhile to get here. Everything okay?”

“Everything is just fine, oh mighty nosey one,” Ron answered for Hermione as he pulled out her chair. “And that is all I am going to tell you.”

Before Ginny could reply to her brother, their waitress arrived to take their orders. Five pizza orders later, Ron looked across the table to his sister. “You never get tired this easy. When are you going to the doctor?” he whispered.

Ginny looked across the table at her brother like he had grown another head. “I’m not. I’m fine.”

“You are tired and you look it,” Ron whispered again. “Do me a favor and make an appointment.”

“I’m fine, Ron,” Ginny hissed back at him. “Keep bugging me about it and I will loudly ask you for Hermione’s answer to your question from this morning.”

“Just do it, Gin.” Ron dropped his gaze from her eyes to the table. “Please.”

Hermione: What was up between you and Ron?  
Ginny: He wants me to see a doctor. Says he’s worried  
Hermione: Why?  
Ginny: Says I look too tired, whatever that means.  
Hermione: He is usually right about these things  
Ginny: If I am still tired on Monday, I’ll call  
Hermione: BTW…can Harry help with something next month?  
Ginny: I have no idea? What’s up?  
Hermione: My lease

Ginny tried not to squirm in her seat as she read Hermione’s last message. Harry looked over at her and raised one eyebrow. Ginny just grinned and slipped her mobile into her pocket. “I’ll tell you later,” she whispered as she kissed his cheek. “Pizza’s here!”

Conversations flowed around the table as the pizza disappeared. Theo and Daphne blushed when Ron asked how she like her ride to Chess Club and Harry almost covered Ron in water when Theo asked if he had enjoyed his nap.

“Hate to break up the fun,” Neville sighed as he pushed back from the table. “But Luna and I have to be at the greenhouse at dawn. I might need to get her home and, then, get myself home”

“I think Nev is right,” Theo chimed in. “Tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of us. Time to get the checks and head home.”

Boxes of leftover pizza were distributed as they headed for their cars. Ron opened the door for Hermione as she approached. “Your flat or mine?” he whispered in her ear as she settled into her seat.

“Ours.”

Neville: Home  
Theo: Just dropped of Daphne  
Harry: Home  
Daphne: Inside…Night all  
Ginny: Night!  
Luna: Home…night!  
Harry: Ron?  
Ginny: Mione?

Hermione: Home…forgot to check my mobile  
Ron: Home...mobile died on the way  
Harry: 30 minutes after everybody else?  
Neville: Really?  
Ron: Really


	26. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text messages sent between friends on Luna and Neville’s big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0PZLSFZUf910nZ9qFtQqAf) Dreamer by Isbells
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42575028285/in/dateposted-public/)

Neville: Hi  
Luna: Hi  
Neville: Are you ready?  
Luna: I don’t know  
Neville: Do you want to ride to work with me?  
Luna: Please…I may be too nervous to drive  
Neville: I’ll be there in 30 minutes  
Luna: Are you sure about this?  
Neville:It is going to be amazing!  
Luna: Okay  
Neville: Breathe…I’ll be there soon

Ron: How is Ginny?  
Harry: Tired. I’m letting her sleep in  
Ron: She didn’t look good last night  
Harry: She’s fine.   
Ron: I know my sister  
Harry: So do I …she is fine, worry wart  
Ron: If she looks like that next Friday. I’m calling Mum  
Harry: She’s fine, mate…I promise

Hermione: Got time to talk?  
Ginny: I’m laying in bed  
Hermione: Ron is worried about you  
Ginny: I know  
Hermione: Are you okay?  
Ginny: I’m fine  
Hermione: You sure?  
GInny: I’m sure ..See you at the open house?  
Hermione: Yeah…I’m headed there in a few minutes  
Ginny: I’ll be there in a little bit. I have talk Harry into letting me out of bed first  
Hermione: Good luck with that ;)

Neville: When are you going to be here  
Harry: Soon. Meeting the photographer before we head that way  
Theo: Open the door. My hands are full  
Ron: On our way. Mione is grabbing a few more books on our way there  
Neville: Thank you  
Harry: Where else would we be?  
Theo: It is going to be fine  
Ron: Everything is ready…Just breathe

Luna: Remind me why I am doing this  
Hermione: Because you hate Mary  
Daphne: Because you get to spend time with Neville  
Ginny: Because this is so you...and you get to be your own boss  
Luna: Is this going to work?  
Ginny: Definitely  
Hermione: Definitely  
Daphne:Without a doubt  
Luna: I’m insane. I’ve sunk so much of Dad’s money into this  
Hermione: You and Neville built a great business plan  
Ginny: It has been the talk of the newsroom since I got the assignment  
Daphne: So many people I work with are planning on coming today  
Ginny: This is going to work   
Hermione: Breathe  
Daphne: We know you and you will make this work  
Luna: Thank you! I am so nervous  
Ginny: It is going to be amazing :)

Ginny: I have an appointment on Monday  
Harry: Everything is going to be fine  
Ginny: I have never been this sick before  
Harry: Everything is going to be fine  
Ginny: I have never made it to 12 weeks  
Harry: Breathe…I will take Monday off to go with you  
Ginny: Ron is going to ask   
Harry: He can wait   
Ginny: I want this so much  
Harry: Baby, it is going to be okay

Ron: You ready?  
Hermione: Meet me at the back door. I’m going to need help with the boxes  
Ron: More books for the Nook?  
Hermione: Yes. These are ones that people can take and keep  
Ron: Want some coffee before we go to Tempest?  
Hermione: Sure. It is going to be a long day for all of us  
Ron: I have never seen Nev this nervous  
Hermione: Luna is the same way  
Ron: They have a strong plan  
Hermione: and GREAT ideas  
Ron: Have you talked to Gin?  
Hermione: Not yet today, why?  
Ron: She did look good last night  
Hermione: She was tired. Things have been busy  
Ron: I think it is more than that  
Hermione: I’m sure she is fine  
Ron: I hope so  
Hermione: You can talk to her at Tempest today  
Ron: I think I’ll talk to Harry

Harry: Great job Neville & Luna!  
Luna: Thank you  
Neville: Could not have done it without you all  
Hermione: It was so crowded today  
Ginny: My photographer got some great shots and I got some great quotes to use  
Daphne: It was so much fun  
Theo: Thank you for giving me a space. I got a few nibbles on yard work  
Neville: It turned out so much better than we planned  
Luna: Thank you all for your help  
Ginny: My piece on Tempest will be in Sunday’s paper. I am trying to talk my editor into front of the section  
Harry: It was a great way to spend a Saturday  
Ron: There are so many things you can do with what you have started in at Tempest  
Hermione: The bower was beautiful. I can’t wait to see what it looks like next year  
Daphne: Everything was beautiful  
Theo: Do you have some flyers or cards I can leave with people this week?  
Neville: Yeah  
Luna: Come by and get them Monday morning  
Ginny: I’m tired. Talk to everyone tomorrow  
Ron: You okay, sis?  
Harry: She is fine, mate  
Hermione: Be good  
Theo: Not planning on it  
Daphne: Do I have to be?  
Ginny: Night guys!

Ron: Hey Nev  
Neville: Yes Ron  
Ron: Can you help me with something?  
Neville: Not tonight  
Ron: I know that. Can I talk to you about it sometime next week  
Neville: Sure  
Ron: Thanks mate  
Neville: Don’t worry, She will love it  
Ron: How do you know it is about her?  
Neville: Because I know you  
Ron: What does that have to with anything  
Neville: Nothing else exists when she is in the room  
Ron: Thanks Nev  
Neville: Night Ron

Neville: Thank you  
Luna: For what  
Neville: Working with me  
Luna: You had a great idea  
Neville: I could not have done this without you  
Luna: Get some sleep   
Neville: I’ll try  
Luna: Night  
Neville: Night


	27. Surprise Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny decide to tell everyone she is pregnant … at Chess Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  Light in the Hallway by Pentatonix
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42763294284/in/dateposted-public/)

Ginny: Hey baby  
Harry: Hey honey. You okay?  
Ginny: Just a little nervous  
Harry: It is going to be fine  
Ginny: Wish you could come with me this afternoon  
Harry: Put me on speaker if you need me  
Ginny: Love you  
Harry: Love you more

Today had been a day filled with distractions. Harry was called into work early and she was running behind with her writing. Ginny should be typing on her keyboard trying to meet her deadline, but she wasn't. She was tracing her finger over messages from Harry on her mobile instead. It was all she could seem to concentrate on. She should be writing a follow up on Tempest in a Teapot’s Grand Opening but, she was staring at a fuzzy black and white picture. 

Her appointment had gone better than expected. Visual proof that their baby was still there and she was safely into her second trimester. The doctor had cautioned her about caffeine and diet. She could handle that. As long as this little miracle stayed put, she could handle anything.

Ron: Sis, you okay  
Ginny: I’m fine  
Ron: Are you sure?  
Ginny: I’m better than fine  
Ron: What’s up?  
Ginny: Nothing  
Ron: Are you sure you are okay  
Ginny: I’m fine, I promise  
Ron: Promise?  
GInny: Promise

Harry was waiting for a call. Not from Ginny, but from Ron. His best friend was worried about his wife. That was understandable with all that had been going on over the last few months. Keeping quiet about her pregnancy was wearing on both of them. He hated keeping things from Ron, but he had to honor her fear. 

Ron had noticed Ginny looking tired and not herself, but most of the others had not. They had gotten good news from the doctor this afternoon and Ginny was finally ready to let everyone know. They were going to call Molly and Arthur before they headed to The Bishop’s Brew to tell their friends. All he had to do was avoid telling Ron before then. As long as the nosey red-headed didn’t call, he was going to be fine.

Ginny: Are you going to be there tonight?  
Hermione: Yes, Ron is picking me up from work  
Ginny: Good. Is everybody going to be there?  
Hermione: As far as I know. What’s going on?  
Ginny: Nothing. Just checking to see who was coming tonight  
Hermione: Gin?  
Ginny: What?  
Hermione: What is going on?  
Ginny: Nothing. Why?  
Hermione: Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter…You are up to something…

Ginny grinned as she watched Hermione’s message fade. Now she would not be the only one distracted for the rest of the afternoon. Looking up at the blank document on the screen, Ginny began to type her follow up article to the feature piece she had done on Tempest in a Teapot. 

The tea house had taken off and Neville and Luna were considering expanding the hours to keep up with the customers. Tempest has also helped the greenhouse and Gran’s Bower was almost ready to start hosting events. Ginny shook her head as she thought about the events that lead to the creation of Tempest in a Teapot. She couldn't wait to get this article finished and head home. She and Harry had a phone call to make before the headed to Chess Club tonight.

Ron: Can you help me with something tonight?  
Harry: Before, during, or after Chess Club?  
Ron: During  
Harry: Sure…I can help you lose a few games of chess  
Ron: Wishful thinking, but no  
Harry: What’s up?  
Ron: Asking Hermione to marry me  
Harry: Really?  
Ron: Yeah  
Harry: What do you need me to do  
Ron: Film it without her knowing  
Harry: We might have to plan a bit for that  
Ron: Can you figure it out between now and 6?  
Harry: Where will you be in BB?  
Ron: At the table with the girls.  
Harry: I’ll try to get it set up before you get there. I’ll get Gin to help  
Ron: Not a word to Gin.   
Harry: Why?  
Ron: Because she will let it slip before I am ready  
Harry: She can keep a secret  
Ron: This one is too important. I want to surprise her too.  
Harry: Do you have the ring?  
Ron: I’ve had it for a long time

Harry walked into their flat and set his case down beside the front hall closet. Ginny was asleep in the sofa. He hated to wake her, but they had a phone call to make before they went to the Bishop’s Brew. He knew she was nervous about the entire pregnancy, but she was not going to be able to hide her belly much longer and her mother needed time to plan for this grandbaby. Besides, she had to tell her mum before her brother or Molly would never bake for him again.. 

Harry settled beside her on the sofa and placed his hand over Ginny’s stomach. “Honey, wake up. It’s time to call Mum,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. “The sooner you wake up the sooner we get to go to Chess Club. We are not the only ones planning a surprise tonight.”

Ginny mumbled and tucked Harry’s hand into hers. “Not done with my nap. The picture is on the table.” 

Harry chuckled as he kissed her forehead again. “Honey, you have to let go of my hand so I can get the picture.” He stood up and tried to leave the couch. “Let go, love. I’ll be right back.”

“Just send her a picture of the picture. We will be able to hear her scream from here without the phone.” Ginny’s sleepy voice drifted up from the sofa. “ If we call her, we will never get to Chess Club tonight. Ron better be proposing tonight. He has had that ring forever.”

Molly: Harry, what am I looking at?  
Harry: A sonogram  
Molly: Of what?  
Harry: What do you think?  
Molly: This had better not be a joke  
Harry: No ma’am  
Molly: Are you sure?  
Harry: The doctor assures us she has made it through the first trimester with flying colors  
Molly: Why hasn’t she called me?  
Harry: She is taking a nap  
Molly: Come to the house tomorrow. Let her sleep right now. You both are going to need it

Harry held the door open as Ginny made her way into the Bishop’s Brew. “I’ll go place our order while you get the table set up,” he said as he set her bag down beside the table. “What do you want to drink tonight since caffeine is out for the next few months?”

“I guess I will have the decaf version of my usual. I will have to get used to it. Doctor’s orders,” Ginny sighed as she sat down at the table. “You don’t have to hover tonight. Go play chess and enjoy yourself. I’ll get Hermione where you can do what you need to to help my brother tonight.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Harry grinned. “I am just going to put in our order and set up my chess board. You can keep staring at your new background on your desktop.”

“I bet they don’t even notice the wallpaper on your mobile.” Ginny smiled and watched Harry walk away. “First one to get the question wins.”

“Wins what?” his question floated back to her table. “It has to be a good prize.”

“The joy of their discovery,” Ginny whispered. “And no dishes for a week.”

Harry: All set  
Ron: Is everyone there?  
Harry: Not yet but they will be  
Ron: I am picking her up from work in a few minutes.  
Harry: Nev says to get what you asked for out of his car before you come in  
Ron: Thanks  
Harry: Does he know?  
Ron: Yes. I had him make up something for me  
Harry: Just hurry and get here. We have a surprise for you, too.


	28. Surprise Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gathers his courage to ask Hermione a very important question. Will his nerves do him in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1rZFC696WndvqvpFfjr4Wu)I Do by Suzi Suh
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42575021705/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ron: What time do you want me to get you?  
Hermione: Around 5:30. We can go straight to BB  
Ron: Okay? Do you need a change of clothes?  
Hermione: Brought some with me this morning  
Ron: Busy day?  
Hermione: Not too much. The Ladies are meeting at 4  
Ron: What are they up to now?  
Hermione: Finding patterns for baby booties and hats that they can knit and crochet  
Ron: Do I want to know why?  
Hermione: It is their public service for this year. Creating items for babies in hospital  
Ron: Will that keep them out of trouble?  
Hermione: They are The Ladies… be careful how you ask that question

Ron chuckled as he slipped his mobile back in his pocket. _The Ladies_ were a group of retired teachers who used the library as a base of operations for all of their adventures. At least Hermione was not having to talk them out of climbing mountains in the winter right now.

If he wasn’t so nervous about his plan for tonight, he might have recruited The Ladies to help him. Ron reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small jeweler's box. He had asked his mum to help him pick out the ring right after Hermione had moved in with him. That was months ago.

He was still looking for the right time and place to ask her. He wanted to ask when they were surrounded by their friends. He was going to have to get Harry to record it. Mum would never forgive him if he didn’t. Everyone was supposed to be at The Bishop’s Brew tonight. Time to get in touch with Harry and Neville to help him out.

Hermione: Your brother is up to something  
Ginny: What makes you think that?  
Hermione: He asked me if I need him to bring me a change of clothes for tonight  
Ginny: Don’t you always bring a change to work on Fridays?  
Hermione: I do. Why would he ask?  
Ginny: Because he is my brother and he forgets when he is nervous  
Hermione: What would he have to be nervous about?  
Ginny: I have no idea. Maybe something with the shop  
Hermione: I guess so. It is time to start thinking about new toys for the holidays  
Ginny: Ask him when he picks you up  
Hermione: If I remember  
Ginny: Relax, it’s Friday and we have a date with coffee and our computers tonight.

Hermione looked around the back section of the library. She had pulled some books on crochet and knitting patterns for the Ladies. She was hoping this new project would keep them out of trouble for a few months. But, the Ladies knew how to find trouble no matter how simple the project.

It felt like she had a list of things a mile long to do before she could leave. She needed to check the children’s corner to make sure the morning reading group had cleaned up and had their books ready to go back on the shelves. She needed to do some research herself, too.

Ginny had challenged her to enter a writing contest and her story was due in two weeks. A story she had not started yet and she did not even have a clue how she was going to interpret the prompt she had selected. Maybe some research on time travel tropes and ancient Egypt would give her some ideas. She would have to add that to her list of things to get done at Chess Club tonight. Right now she had books to return to the proper places and retired ladies to keep out of trouble.

Ron: Can you help me out with something?  
Neville: Sure  
Ron: I need flowers for tonight  
Neville: Nothing like waiting until the last minute  
Ron: I know, but I am trying to put together a surprise for Mione  
Neville: Orange daisies then?  
Ron: How did you know?  
Neville: I listen…and she orders them at least once a month for your flat.  
Ron: Oh yeah  
Neville: How do you want them?  
Ron: I need them bundled so that I can give them to her with something hidden in them  
Neville: A bouquet then  
Ron: I guess  
Neville: Do you want me to hide the ring in them or do you want to do it?  
Ron: Who says it’s a ring?  
Neville: You have been carrying it around in your pocket every Friday night for a month  
Ron: Oh  
Neville: A bouquet of orange daisies tied with a matching ribbon. I’ll put a small puzzle box charm on the ribbon so you can add the ring  
Ron: Sounds good. Damn…  
Neville: What?  
Ron: I am supposed to pick her up from work  
Neville: I’ll leave it in the back seat of my car. You can get it out when you get there  
Ron: What about Luna?  
Neville: Who do you think suggested the puzzle box  
Ron: Thanks, Nev  
Neville: Breathe, mate. It will be fine.

Waiting for Hermione to leave work was the worst part of Friday nights. Ron knew she had to make sure the Ladies left before she could lock up and leave, but he was impatient. He needed to get her to Chess Club and distracted so he could put his plan into action without giving it away.

Harry was supposed to be setting up the tables so that he could film and Neville had promised to have the bouquet ready for the ring. He should not be this nervous. He loved her with all his heart and he had since he was old enough to realize what true love was.

They had fought and made up, taking time apart and time together. Through all of that, he had learned that he was a better person when they were in the same space. Ron was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a door slamming. Hermione was making her way across the parking lot to his car. He leaned over the console to kiss her when she got in the car. “So, did the Ladies behave today?” he asked as she settled into her seat.

“Today, they did,” Hermione sighed as she let her head fall back onto the headrest. “But they are talking about finding books on spinning yarn instead of buying at the store. I think I am going to have to hide a few books before next Friday.”

“I think that might be a good idea.’” Ron started the car and pulled out of the lot. “I think buying the yarn is definitely a better idea.”

“Have dinner plans been discussed yet?” she asked as she closed her eyes. “I’m not really in to mood for pizza tonight.”

“Why don’t you ask the girls?” Ron kept his eyes on the road as they talked. “It’s your turn to choose anyway.”

“Okay, I’ll ask in a few minutes,” Hermione yawned. “I’m just going to close my eyes for a few minutes. Today was a long day.”

“Send the messages first, love.” Ron tapped her on the hand. “Then you can nap the rest of the way. I promise.”

Hermione: What are we eating for dinner tonight?  
Ginny: I’m not picky  
Daphne: Not pizza  
Luna: I’m fine with that  
Hermione: Is there any place open late that isn’t pizza or Mexican?  
Ginny: There is the new pancake place  
Daphne: Pancakes?  
Luna: At night?  
Ginny: Why not? I like breakfast for dinner  
Hermione: Since when?  
Ginny: Since forever … have you ever had Mum’s pancakes?  
Hermione: It sounds interesting  
Luna: Now all we have to do is talk the guys into it  
Daphne: As long as it is food...  
Hermione: They will eat it

Ron gently shook Hermione after he parked the car. “We’re here, love,” he said as he kissed her forehead. “Let’s go in and get settled. I need to talk to Harry about Ginny.”

“Ginny’s fine.” Hermione rolled her shoulders as she unbuckled her seat belt. “You worry too much about your little sister. If there was something to be worried about, Harry would be worried.”

“”I’m still asking.” Ron lifted her bag from the back seat of his car. “Something is going on. Even Mum thinks so.”

“Let’s try to enjoy some coffee and conversations without the worry tonight,” Hermione laughed as they walked into The Bishop’s Brew. “See your sister is just fine. She is even working on a story.”

Ron followed Hermione to the girls usual table where Ginny was working. “Hey Gin! Anything interesting happening?” Hermione kissed Ron and turned him towards Harry and the chess boards. “Your brother seems to think something is going on.”

“No unless you count Harry mumbling about his new case.” Ginny looked up from her computer screen. “And me struggling with this comp piece you talked me into.”

“It’s not due for a couple of weeks. You’ll get it done.” Hermione set up her computer at the table and turned it on. “Don’t blame this one one me. I remember you talking me into this comp, not the other way around. When is everyone else supposed to get here?”

“Soon, I hope.” Ginny put her earbuds in. “Harry needs to play some games and get over whatever this is that is bothering him at the board. He is a bear to live with when his game is off.”

Luna: Running late. Be there in a few  
Daphne: I’m waiting on Theo. Be there soon, I hope  
Hermione: Just getting here. We are at the table  
Ginny: Neville’s not here yet  
Luna: Okay. He was working on a special project this afternoon. He must not be finished  
Ginny: I’m not sure about this piece  
Hermione: It will be fine  
Daphne: Which piece  
Ginny: The fest piece  
Luna: Ohhhh…are you going to let Harry read it after you are done  
Hermione: I’ll bet he’s the inspiration  
Ginny: and Ron isn’t yours?  
Daphne: OMW  
Luna: Just parked  
Ginny: Hurry up…I need more people to talk to who are nice to me

Hermione waved as she looked up. “Luna’s here. She looks like today was a good day.”

Ginny looked up from her screen. “She sure does. We need to ask if Nev did any heavy lifting around her today.”

“We would have gotten pictures,” Hermione laughed as she made space for Luna at the table. “She seems to be getting good at taking those pictures.”

“What pictures?” Luna asked as she set her bag on their table. “Do I really want to know what you two are talking about?”

“Not really,” Hermione grinned. “We were just wondering if you had a good day at work today.”

“That is not what you were talking about,” Luna sighed as she continued to set up her computer. “You want to know about my view at work today. He did not work on the Bower today, so I had no reason to take pictures.”

“Is Luna enjoying watching Neville work again?” Daphne set her bag down in her seat. “Sorry I’m late. We had to run a couple of errands before we got here.”

“Really? “ Luna snickered. “So that is what we are calling it now. Sounds like when Ginny takes a nap before Chess Club.”

“You might want to tell Theo to wipe the lipstick off his neck next time.” Ginny started to laugh as Daphne turned to look at the chess tables. “The guys are going to give him a hard time about that.”

“I hate you all,” Daphne muttered and started to get her computer out of her bag. “Why do I hang out with you on Friday nights again?”

“Because you actually love us,” Ginny said as she tried to hide her smile. Hermione and Luna looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Theo: What is going on with the girls?  
Harry: I have no idea  
Ron: I’m almost afraid  
Neville: What am I missing?  
Ron: Nothing yet. Where are you?  
Neville: Stuck three lights from BB  
Harry: Busy day?  
Neville: Just finished a special project  
Harry: For Ron?  
Neville: Yup  
Theo: What am I missing?  
Harry: Nothing…except the lipstick mark on your neck  
Ron: Isn’t Daphne wearing that same shade?  
Theo: What are you talking about?  
Neville: I need pictures. Be there in 5 minutes  
Harry: Are you wearing lipstick. Theo?  
Theo: What are you talking about  
Ron: Hold still…I’ll show you

Theo: WTF?  
Neville: You might want to go wash that off

Ron looked out the window, watching for Neville’s car to pull in. “Are you going to pay attention to this game, mate?” Harry asked as he waved his hand in front of Ron’s face. “You just moved your king into check. Care to fix that?”

“Sorry,” Ron replied, distractedly. “Just wish Nev would hurry up and get here. Do you have everything else set up?”

“Looks like he just pulled in.” Harry glanced out the window as he reset the chessboard. “I’ll make sure everything is ready in here. Go out and meet him.”

Ron looked across the room to check on Hermione. She seemed to be settled into her chair and distracted by the girls. “Guess I’d better slip out while she’s not paying attention,” he mumbled and headed for the door.

Ron met Neville at his car. “Just lift the little latch right there and slip the ring in it,” Neville pointed to the book charm hanging from the ribbon around the bouquet. “Do you want me to hold the bouquet while you fix the charm?’

“Sure,” Ron voice cracked as he reached into his pocket. “Undo the latch, slide the ring in, lay my heart at her feet, watch her stomp all over it …”

“Breathe, mate,” Neville touched Ron’s shoulder. “If you don’t stop shaking you are going to drop everything and this bouquet will be nothing but stems by the time you get to her.”

“No air to breathe,” Ron shuttered as he slid the ring into the book charm. “Why is there no air to breathe?”

“Ron, look at me,” Neville put his hand on the center of Ron’s chest. “Feel my hand on your chest? I want you to suck in air so it moves. Then you are going to blow out that air and suck in some more.”

Ron stood with Neville in the parking lot until he felt his chest loosen. “Thanks, mate. I think I can breathe on my own now.” Ron took the bouquet from Neville. “I’ll be inside in a few minutes.”

Neville left Ron standing in the parking lot. Ron watched him walk to the chess tables through the windows of The Bishop’s Brew. He could do this. He could ask her to be his wife. All he had to do was walk up to her and ask. If only, he could get his legs to work.

Hermione settled into working on her competition piece. Theo mumbled an apology when he bumped into her elbow as he headed to the bathroom, but she got right back to work. She caught a glimpse of Ron heading for the door. That was not unusual. He made at least one trip back to the car to get something her forgot during the course of an evening. She reached into her bag to pull out her earbuds. They usually cut out the chaos of the room around her and let her get work done. She needed to finish this piece so she could get back to her plunny file. Time always seemed to fly on Friday nights.

Ginny: You’ve been quiet tonight  
Hermione: Lots to get done  
Luna: I talk all day now. I like the quiet  
Daphne: I’m trying to figure out what is going on with Theo  
Ginny: Theo?  
Daphne: He still had his jacket on when he went by a while ago  
Luna: He still has it zipped up  
Daphne: I know. He is up to something  
Ginny: He will take it off soon enough  
Hermione: He always does when he plays chess  
Luna: Ginny, what is that?  
Ginny: What is what?  
Luna: Your computer background  
Daphne: I can’t see it  
Luna: I just caught a glance  
Hermione: Ginny?  
Ginny: Give me a minute

Hermione: Is that what I think it is?  
Luna: Really? :)  
Daphne: What am I looking at? It is fuzzy and black and white  
Ginny: I’ll answer all your questions after Hermione turns around

Hermione looked up from her computer screen and took out her earbuds. “What are you talking about, Gin?”

Ginny, Luna and Daphne smiled as they each motioned for her to turn around. “You have all lost your minds,” Hermione mumbled as she obliged her insane friends.

Ron was beside her chair, on one knee and holding out a bouquet of orange daisies. “Mione, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Would you marry me?” Ron’s voice was barely a whisper as he asked.

Hermione watched him lay the bouquet in her lap and open a charm tied to it. Her hands began to shake as he reached for her left hand. “Do me the greatest honor and be my wife?” He rested the diamond solitaire on the tip of her ring finger.

She couldn’t breathe. She knew she needed to say something, but her voice was not working. She could feel the tears falling down her face as she tried to breathe. “Yes, yes,yes,” Hermione’s answer quietly slipped from her lips as she nodded her head.

Ron finished sliding the ring onto her finger and gathered her into his arms. “I love you Mione. I’m never letting you go.”

Hermione nuzzled her head into the crook of his shoulder and kissed his neck. “I’m never letting go either. I love you.”


	29. Surprise Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is not the only one planning surprises. What will Daphne think of Theo’s surprises?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/696vpg0aBvBxpZAuasmg15)Sweetest Thing by Allman Brown
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42763287354/in/dateposted-public/)

Theo: When do you go back?  
Daphne: Beginning of next month  
Theo: Me too  
Daphne: How is landscaping?  
Theo: Hot  
Daphne: I never would have guessed that  
Theo: Very funny, brown eyes  
Daphne: I’ll meet you at BB around 6  
Theo: I have a better idea. Ride with me  
Daphne: Okay. What time will you be here?  
Theo: 5:30ish…I have to finish this yard and clean up  
Daphne: Okay…See you soon

Daphne looked around her flat and smiled. She had enjoyed her summer break, but she was ready to head back to her classroom and meet her new students. Settling into the sofa, she looked around at the changes. A chess set now sat on her coffee table and her helmet and jacket were by the door, waiting for her next ride with Theo. It had become a habit for them to ride together to Chess Club on Friday nights and play chess on Saturday mornings. It looked like tonight was not going to be any different.

Daphne: What time is everyone getting there tonight?  
Hermione: Ron is picking me up around 5:30 so we should be there around 6  
Daphne: Same here  
Hermione: Have you talked to Gin this week?  
Daphne: Not since Monday  
Hermione: Ron is worried  
Daphne: He worries almost as much as Harry  
Hermione: This is true  
Daphne: She said she had a dr appointment today  
Hermione: We can be nosey tonight

Theo looked around the lawn he was landscaping. It was always rewarding to watch a lawn become a work of art. It was even more rewarding with this lawn because it was the lawn of his new cottage. The cottage he was hoping to talk Daphne into sharing with him. He had a couple of surprises for her tonight. 

He looked down at his watch. He had better go inside and clean up. He was supposed to be at her flat by 5:30 and she was now a twenty minute ride from him. He had just enough time to shower, shave, and get dressed before he needed to leave. Chess Club was going to be interesting tonight.

Theo: So, what are we doing at Chess tonight?  
Harry: Playing chess  
Neville: Playing chess  
Theo: Where’s Ron?  
Harry: Dying  
Neville: Well, maybe  
Theo: What are you two talking about?  
Ron: They are talking about nothing…I am alive  
Harry: For now  
Neville: Flowers will be in my car  
Harry: Cameras will be ready  
Theo: What time is the show?  
Ron: Nothing to see  
Harry: Better get there by 6

Daphne was slipping on her jacket when she heard a knock at her door. “Hello, stranger,” she drawled as she opened the door for Theo. “You’re early. Is something going on?”

“No, I just want to try a different route to Chess Club tonight.” Theo leaned against to door as he waited for Daphne to gather her things. “We need to get going so we can get there close to time. I have a feeling something is going on with Ron and Hermione.”

“Hermione thinks there is something going on with Harry and Ginny.” Daphne grabbed her helmet and headed for the door. “Pull the door behind me. I’m curious about this new route to Chess Club.”

Theo held out his elbow for Daphne to hold. “Your chariot awaits, brown eyes. Just remember to hang on tight during the ride.”

Daphne: He is up to something.  
Luna: Who?  
Daphne: Theo  
Luna: What makes you think that?  
Daphne: He is acting cagey  
Luna: You okay?  
Daphne: Yes, he just wants to take a different route to chess from my flat  
Luna: Different route?  
Daphne: Yeah…I may be a few minutes late to BB  
Luna: Okay. I’ll save you a spot.  
Daphne: TTYL

Daphne took her helmet off as Theo stopped his bike.“Why are we stopping here?” Daphne looked at the cottage with the red roses climbing over the front door. “Did you do this?”

Theo dropped the kickstand and got off the bike. He took off his helmet and held out his hand. “Yes, I did the work. Wanna see it up close?”

“Are you sure the client won’t mind?” Daphne swung her leg over the bike and grabbed his hand. “You have done an amazing job with the yard. I love the roses over the front door.”

“Thanks, I don’t think the client will mind if we look around.” Theo set his helmet on the back of his bike and lead her through the gate. “I want to show you something in the back garden.”

“Are you sure about this?” Daphne cautiously stepped onto the path that led around the cottage. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“”I’m sure.” He tugged on her hand and continued around the cottage. “I know the owner. He won’t mind at all”

Daphne stopped suddenly. “Theo, This is amazing.” She looked around the back garden full of color and a gazebo ringed in rose bushes. “This looks like the garden I sketched when you asked me about my dream space.”

“It will look even better when the roses start climbing the gazebo.” Theo pulled Daphne into his arms and kissed her forehead. “Want to be here when it happens?”

Daphne looked around the garden. “How would we do that? I don’t know the owner.”

Theo dug in his pocket and pulled out a key. “Yes, you do. I’d like for you to share this garden with me.”

Daphne looked between Theo’s face and the key he held out to her. “This is your cottage? What do you mean by share?”

“This is your key.” Theo placed the key in her hand and closed her fingers around it. “When you are ready, I want you to live here with me. I miss you when you are not with me.”

“Theo, I don’t…” Daphne began to sputter. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything.” Theo cupped her face in his hands. “Just think about it. I’ll wait.”

Pulling her face to his, Theo nipped at her lips. “I’ll wait. For now, let’s go see what everyone else is up too.”

Daphne hugged Theo and laid her head on his chest. “Okay, I’ll think about it”

Standing on her toes, Daphne kissed Theo's neck. “Let’s go get coffee.”

Theo: Thanks for the help with the flowers  
Neville: Anytime  
Theo: She loved it. Just one more surprise for her  
Neville: I wouldn’t count on that  
Theo: What’s up?  
Neville: Just get to coffee as soon as you can…I’m running late and Ron may be dead before we get there  
Theo: What’s going on with him  
Neville: Hermione  
Theo: ???  
Neville: Just get to BB

Theo opened the door and watched Daphne sweep past him. “Come see me after you check on Ron.” Daphne’s voice drifted to him as she walked away. 

Theo walked over to the chess tables to watch Harry and Ron play, but they weren’t playing chess. Harry was waiting for Ron to make a move and messing with his mobile. A burst of laughter came from the girls direction and Theo shook his head and reached for his mobile. Nothing like the girls getting together on Friday night to get everyone else on their mobiles. Theo typed out a message and waited for everyone else to join in.

Daphne: Can I ask you something?  
Hermione: Sure  
Daphne: Why did you decide to move in with Ron?  
Hermione: I was spending more time at his flat than I was at mine and I missed him when we weren’t together…and he asked  
Daphne: He made me a garden and handed me a key  
Hermione: Who?  
Daphne: Theo  
Daphne: What should I do?  
Hermione: Listen to your heart

Theo touched Daphne’s shoulder as he walked past her. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he muttered as he continued on to the bathroom. He did have one more surprise for her but he need to get her lipstick off his neck before the guys gave him anymore trouble. He walked out of the loo to see Ron on one knee, shaking. 

That would explain why he was so distracted. Theo used the cheering of the people around them to sneak up behind Daphne’s chair. “Do you have an answer for me yet?” he whispered in her ear.

Daphne turned around, smiling and laughing. “I’m still thinking about it, chess man. Today has definitely been a day for surprises.”

Theo turned her around and pulled her to his chest. Daphne wrapped her arms around him underneath his jacket. “I have one more surprise for you.” Theo tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “I got a new t-shirt this week. I think you’ll like it.” 

Daphne narrowed her eyes. “What have you done, Theo? Is this your new shirt?”

“Take a look.” Theo loosened his arms so Daphne could see his shirt. “Know anybody that works there?”

“I work there.” Daphne continued to stare at the logo that covered Theo’s chest. “You’re the new Maths teacher?”

“Yup.” Theo smiled. “I bought the cottage so I could be closer to work. We could ride together every day.”

“Car or bike?” Daphne laughed as Theo hugged her close. “I still haven’t decided what to do with your key.”

“I’ll wait,” Theo nestled his chin on the top of her head. “We have time.”


	30. Surprise Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville declares his intentions to Luna … in front of everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ]()My Arms Were Always Around You by Peter Bradley Adams
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42575017025/in/dateposted-public/)

Neville: Good morning  
Luna: Good morning  
Neville: Do you need anything for TnT?  
Luna: Not right now  
Neville: Coffee?  
Luna: Having tea  
Neville: Are you there?  
Luna: Just turned on the sign. First pots are in the cosies  
Neville: How are the tables?  
Luna: The arrangements are perfect  
Neville: Be there in 20. I’ve got to check on the Bower before I open the shop

Neville slid his mobile in his pocket. The conversation between them this early in the morning never changed much, but he felt better if he checked on her before he left his cottage and headed to the greenhouse. Some mornings she did need things, others she just talked to him for a few minutes before she got back to work. He could get used to this.

Luna: Everything okay?  
Ginny: Everything is fine  
Luna: When do you go?  
Ginny: After lunch  
Luna: It is going to be fine  
Ginny: Thanks…I’m nervous  
Luna: It’s going to be fine

Luna settled another cosy over a pot of tea. Her first customers would be walking in the door soon and she wanted everything to be ready. Neville had made new centerpieces for the tables last night. She loved how he found flowers that complemented the room and fit the season. This week it was magnolia blossoms floating in a bowl of water. 

He always checked on her before he came into the greenhouse in the morning and she always checked on him before she left in the afternoons. The girls gave her a hard time about the pictures she snuck of Neville when he was working on the Bower, but he was a beautiful man, inside and out. He should be appreciated for it.

Neville: Ron text you?  
Harry: Yeah  
Neville: It’s about time  
Harry: Yup  
Neville: Does anyone else know?  
Harry: Not as far as I can tell  
Neville: She’ll say yes  
Harry: Yup  
Neville: Another question  
Harry: Okay  
Neville: Should I ask Luna out?  
Harry: Do you like her?  
Neville: Yeah  
Harry: Can you go through a day without talking to her?  
Neville: No  
Harry:Do you think about her all the time?  
Neville: Yes  
Harry: Then ask her out  
Neville: But how?  
Harry: Just ask, the worst she can say is no  
Neville: That is what scares me  
Harry: Just be yourself and ask  
Neville: Are you sure?  
Harry: She’ll say yes…you should see the way she watches you

Luna looked up at the clock in her office. She had been working on paperwork since the lunch rush ended. She had not realized how late it had gotten. It was time to pack up and head for The Bishop’s Brew. She need to check to see if Neville was ready to go. He usually offered to give her a ride to and from Chess Club. He wasn’t in the green house so she decided to check the workshop. “Ready to go, Neville?” Luna asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

“Not yet.” Neville looked up from the bouquet he was creating. “I need to finish this for Ron. Are you ready?”

“I need to run home before I head over,” Luna sighed and pushed away from the door. “I’ll just meet you there. I have a charm that looks like a book and opens so that you can put something inside it. I’ll bring it to you before I leave.”

“Thanks, Luna.” Neville went back to arranging daisy in the bouquet. “Is it big enough to hold a ring?”

Luna popped her head back in the door of the workshop. “I think so. Just how nervous is he?”

“Enough.” Neville kept talking as he worked on the bouquet. “I just hope I get there before he loses his cool.”

“Will Harry be there?” Luna asked as she laid the charm on the worktable. “He is usually good about keeping Ron centered. He’s going to need it. I’ll see you there?”

“I’m leaving as soon as I get this done.” Neville set the bouquet on the table and turned to search for ribbon. “First coffee's on me tonight?”

“Only if I get the second round,” Luna laughed as she left the workroom.

“Maybe” Neville whispered as he watched her leave. He had work to get done first.

Hermione: Anybody there yet?  
Ginny: I have the table  
Luna: Just left work. Be there in a little bit  
Daphne: Waiting on Theo  
Hermione: I’m still waiting on Ron  
Ginny: No rush. As long as one of us is here, the table is ours  
Luna: Is it busy?  
Hermione: Why?  
Daphne: It’s Friday night…the crowd comes in waves  
Ginny: It’s not too bad right now  
Hermione: You know that will change by the time we get there  
Luna: Just trying to decide if I want to use the app or wait to order  
Ginny: Just wait…Nev always buys your first cup anyway  
Daphne: I didn’t realize you had a coffee date with Nev every Friday  
Hermione: Interesting  
Luna: It is not a date

Waiting for Neville to get to Chess Club was making Luna nervous. Watching Ron, stare out the window instead of playing chess did not help things either. She had opened up a document to work on, but her fingers seemed frozen. The story was in her head, she just could not get it on the page. 

The girls had seemed almost disappointed that she had not shared pictures of Neville working with them today. She did not always share the pictures she took with them. Daphne and Theo had taken their share of teasing tonight. Daphne should have know that lipstick on Theo’s neck would get everyone’s attention. She knew Neville had arrived when Ron sprinted for the door. Chess Club was about to get much more interesting.

Neville: I’m on my way in  
Luna: I saw Ron head for the parking lot  
Neville: He’s nervous  
Luna: She has no idea  
Neville: I have a feeling we need to get the Bower ready for a wedding  
Luna: I’m looking forward to it  
Neville: Gran would have loved it  
Luna: She would have  
Neville: I’m on my way in  
Luna: Is Ron okay?  
Neville: He is breathing now  
Luna: Come over to the table   
Neville: Okay

Neville made his way along the wall to the girls table. Ron was on his knees, holding on to Hermione for dear life. He guessed he would hold on to Luna like that if she had given him the answer that Hermione had given Ron. 

But to ask someone to marry you, you had to date them first. Luna was his business partner and she was a good friend, but he wanted more. Harry seemed to think she was interested in more. Now, all he had to do was get up the nerve to ask her out on a date. It should not be that hard. All he had to say was, “Luna, would you like to go to dinner with me?” As simple as it seemed, he had frozen every time he had the opportunity to ask. 

The words were there, they just would not come out. It was almost as frustrating as trying not to stutter when he was speaking to people outside his family and friends. Neville slid up behind Luna and grabbed her hand. “Can I talk to you?” he whispered in her ear.

“Sure.” Luna looked down at their hands. “Are you okay Nev?”

“I’m good.” Neville entwined his fingers with hers. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay.” Luna’s voice cracked with curiosity. “What’s up?”

“W-w-w-would you go to dinner with me? Tomorrow night?” Neville stuttered his way through the question.

Luna looked up a Neville as he waited for her answer. “As more than friends?”

“If you want.” Neville brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers.

“I think I’d like that,” Luna smilled and tucked her head into Neville’s chest. “I really think I’d like that.”


	31. Dinner Should Not Be A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the night’s surprises are discussed over dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1NSm9JXojQb5dWxZKZ7q89)(You Want To) Make A Memory by Bon Jovi
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/29608700288/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ginny looked around the table and smiled. Ron and Hermione were kissing, Theo had Daphne wrapped in his arms and Neville was trying to slide away from the crowd with Luna in tow. Harry was across from her recording it all on his mobile. Today had been a perfect day. She and Harry still had not completely shared their good news, but it could wait until they were all at dinner.

Ginny: Anyone ready for pancakes  
Harry: Pancakes?  
Luna: Girls decided. Breakfast for dinner tonight.  
Theo: Where are we going to find breakfast this late?  
Neville: My Old Dutch?  
Daphne: Anyone ever been there before?  
Ron: George loves it  
Hermione: Sounds good to me  
Harry: Leave now or later?  
Ron: Now  
Theo: Now  
Neville: Later  
Ginny: Now  
Luna: Now  
Daphne: Now  
Harry: Looks like you are outvoted, Nev  
Hermione: How soon can everyone pack up?  
Ron: I think we are drawing a lot of attention  
Harry: Wonder why?  
Daphne: Gin, you have a picture to explain  
GInny: Over pancakes, I promise  
Neville: Last one there pays for everybody  
Harry: NO! Don’t even think it, Nev

Ron could see why George liked this place. The tables reminded him of the one in Mum’s kitchen and it smelled like the Burrow when she was baking. My Old Dutch was quiet and not very busy. He guessed it was that way because it was late and not many people were looking for breakfast on a Friday night. The staff had put several tables together in the back corner and he had been stationed at the front door to make sure everyone knew where to go. 

Ron noticed that Harry and Ginny had their heads together, swiping through something on Harry’s mobile and he caught Hermione glancing between her hand and him. It was like she couldn’t believe that they were engaged. He couldn’t either. His chest had finally loosened as she said yes, and now, he could breathe. He caught a glimpse of Theo’s bike pulling into the parking lot. That just left Neville and Luna. What could be taking them so long?

Luna: Running behind  
Ginny: What’s up?  
Luna: Car would not start  
Ginny: You okay?  
Luna: Neville got it going  
Ginny: Where are you?  
Luna: Taking my car back to the shop and then we will be headed there  
Ginny: We will wait until everyone is here  
Luna: Can you let everyone know we will be there in about 10 minutes?  
Ginny: Sure  
Luna: Thanks

Daphne took the key out of her pocket and set it on the table. She needed to make a decision. Moving in with Theo was a big step, but he had taken an even bigger step by changing jobs and buying that cottage. She wanted to talk to the girls about it more before she made up her mind. Maybe she could find a way to squeeze the discussion in over pancakes. 

Her heart was telling her to move in with him as soon as her lease was up on her flat, her head, however was not quite as confident. Looking around, she couldn’t help seeing the smiles on everyone’s faces. 

Ron proposing to Hermione in the middle of The Bishop’s Brew had been a beautiful surprise. She had never seen him look as pale as he did kneeling in front of Hermione. She had also never heard a coffee shop as silent as The Bishop’s Brew had become once everyone realized what was happening. 

Hermione and Ron were whispering to each other at the other end of the table from her, now that she and Theo had arrived. Instead of joining her at the table, Theo had taken Ron’s place at the door waiting for Neville and Luna. Harry and Ginny looked like they were going to burst if they didn’t share something with everyone soon. Ginny had shared a picture with all of them right before Ron had proposed, but Daphne wasn’t exactly sure what it was. She hoped she was right about what she thought it meant. Neville and Luna needed to hurry up and get there so everyone could talk about all of tonight’s surprises and decisions.

Harry: Where is Nev?  
Ron: I thought he was right behind us  
Theo: It looked like Luna was having car trouble as we were leaving.  
Harry: I hope everything is okay  
Ron: I’m sure it is. He would have texted if it wasn’t  
Theo: Tonight has been full of surprises  
Neville: Sorry, mates  
Harry: Everything okay  
Neville: Bad battery in Luna’s car  
Ron: Is she okay?  
Neville: Yeah. Got her car started and took it back to the shop  
Theo: Is she with you?  
Neville: Yeah. We are taking her car into the mechanic tomorrow  
Harry: How close are you?  
Ron: We have a lot to talk about  
Theo: Definitely  
Neville: BTW Congrats Ron!  
Harry: Told you she would say yes  
Theo: Didn’t know you could be pale and green at the same time  
Ron: Thanks guys!  
Neville: Pulling in now

Neville walked around the car to open the door for Luna. She had been quiet since they got in his car at the greenhouse. “Are you okay?” he asked as she reached for his hand.

“Just a little nervous about all of this,” she answered, holding on to his hand like it was a lifeline. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” Neville pulled her under his arm and continued walking towards My Old Dutch. “I have been waiting to ask you for a long time. You are beautiful and sweet and smart and I want to spend more than just work hours with you.”

“What are the others going to think?” Luna looked down at the ground as they continued to walk. “We are business partners.”

“But, we were friends first.” Neville opened the door for her. “I want to get to know you better and what they think doesn’t matter.”

Theo waved at them as they walked through the door. “Time to go order dinner and talk about tonight’s surprises.” Neville tugged Luna towards the table where their friends had gathered, excited to share his news.

Harry: Are they holding hands?  
Ginny: Who?  
Harry: Neville and Luna  
Ginny: Yes  
Harry: He did it  
Ginny: Did what?  
Harry: Asked her out  
Ginny: Good. They need each other  
Harry: Wonder how long it will take to tell us  
Ginny: How long did we know Neville before we heard him speak more than three words at once?  
Harry: Want to send the picture again?  
Ginny: As soon as they take our order  
Harry: Okay 

A chorus of ringtones went off around the table as the waitress walked away with the group’s orders. Only Harry and Ginny did not reach for their mobiles. Confused looks crossed the faces of their friends as they tried to figure out the picture that Harry and Ginny had just sent them. 

“Mate, why did you send me a picture of black and white fuzz?” Ron asked as he looked down the table to Harry.

“That is not fuzz, Ronald,” Hermione huffed. “It looks more like an out of focus picture of a couch or something.”

“It’s not that.” Theo squinted at his mobile. “I’m not sure what it is.”

“It reminds me of those films we used to have to watch in Phys Ed.” Daphne turned her mobile sideways to try and get a better view of the picture.

“Wait, there are words in the corner of the picture.” Neville tapped his fingers on the screen of his mobile to enlarge the picture. “What is that date?”

“YOU’RE PREGNANT!” Luna jumped up from her chair and ran around the table to Ginny. “This is your ultrasound picture. THAT’S A BABY!”

Ginny laughed as Luna squeezed her breathless. “Yes, that is our baby. We will have someone new to bring to Chess Club in about five more months.”

Harry motioned for everyone to settled down. “Now that we have shared our good news, it’s time to eat.”

Hermione: I told you she was fine  
Ron: Did you know?  
Hermione: No  
Ron: I’m glad she is okay  
Hermione: I’m going to ask her to be my Matron of Honor  
Ron: I’m asking Harry to be Best Man  
Hermione: When are we going to get married?  
Ron: I don’t know  
Hermione: We need time to get things set up  
Ron: What about this spring?  
Hermione: What about the baby?  
Ron: What did that picture say?  
Hermione: I didn’t look  
Ron: Let’s say May and then check with them  
Hermione: Where are we going to do this?  
Ron: What about Gran’s Bower?  
Hermione: For the ceremony if we keep it small  
Ron: But what about the reception?  
Hermione: Where it all started  
Ron: ???  
Hermione: The Bishop’s Brew :)

“So, Theo,” Neville asked, looking up from his stack of blueberry pancakes. “What’s up with the shirt? Isn’t that Daphne’s school?”

Theo blushed and kept eating his pancakes. He figured silence was better than trying to explain the whole situation to this crew.

“Theo is never quiet,” Harry teased. “Just look at his favorite mode of transportation. I'm wondering if he is trying to send us a message.”

“Let’s see the shirt, Theo,” Ron chimed in from across the table. “You’ve been too quiet tonight.”

“That’s because you and Hermione grabbed all the attention at Chess Club tonight,” Luna added in. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thanks. “ Hermione blushed and pointed at the key laying beside Daphne. “Why is there a key on the table?”

Theo mumbled around his pancakes and Daphne blushed. “None of your business, mate,” Theo managed to growl before returning his attention to his plate.

“What was that, mate?” Ron grinned as he watched Theo shovel pancakes in his mouth. “We couldn’t understand you around you pancakes.”

“It’s on the table because I am trying to make a decision.” Daphne finally sighed. “Theo is wearing that shirt because we will both be teaching at my school next year. There is a beautiful garden at the cottage that this key belongs to.”

“But who owns the cottage?” Ginny’s eyes twinkled as she looked between Theo and Daphne. “We can help you reason through it if we have more information.”

Theo looked up from his plate and raised his hand. Daphne picked the key up off the table. “I think I want to see that garden every evening. How about you, chess man?”

“Just don’t lose that key,” Theo closed her hand around the key and kissed her fingers. “It is more than the key to the cottage.”

Theo: Are you serious?  
Daphne: Yes  
Theo: When?  
Daphne: My lease is up next month  
Theo: Are you okay with all of this?  
Daphne: I would not be saying yes if I wasn’t  
Theo: Thank you  
Daphne: For what?  
Theo: Taking a chance on me  
Daphne: You took a chance on me  
Theo: How?  
Daphne: You changed schools  
Theo: Its not big deal. I wanted to be able to spend more time with you  
Daphne: It is a big deal. I know you loved your school and your students  
Theo: Not as much as I love you  
Daphne: I love you too

Hermione looked around the table and smiled. She had not seen this much excitement in a long time. She was still floating on a cloud from Ron’s proposal, but her friends were floating on clouds of their own. 

Harry could not seem to keep his hand off Ginny stomach and Theo had not let go of Daphne’s hand since he closed her fingers around that key. The only people that hadn’t revealed a surprise yet were Neville and Luna. They always seem to fade into the background of all the celebrations. Maybe, they needed a spotlight, too.

Luna reached for Neville’s hand under the table. She was hoping that no one would notice how close together they were sitting. There had been enough excitement for tonight. She didn’t know if she could handle the teasing that had been flowing around the table tonight if someone noticed. 

Neville leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Are you ready to leave? Tomorrow is an early day.”

“Sure, I guess we could ask for the checks,” Luna whispered back to him. “It has been a long and exciting day.”

Neville looked up to call for the waitress and caught Ron staring at him. “Nev, have we missed something?”

“N-n-n-no.” Neville tried to answer without stuttering. Leave it up to Ron to notice him whispering to Luna.

“Hand check,” Harry shouted from the far end of the table. Everyone lifted their hands in the air, but Luna forgot to let go.

“And the winner is…” Harry started to laugh as everyone stared at Neville and Luna’s entwined fingers.

“Neville and Luna,” Ginny finished as reached over to hug Luna. “This has been a perfect evening. Everyone had a surprise to reveal.”

“Neville, congratulations,” Theo raised his drink in the air. “It is time for a toast.”

“To new life.” Harry raised his glass

“To new chances.” Ginny joined in.

“To perfect questions.” Hermione looked over her glass to Ron.

“To unexpected answers.” Ron touched his glass to Hermione’s.

“To new opportunities.” Theo clinked his glass against Daphne’s.

“To beautiful spaces.” Daphne added her glass to the ones lifted towards the center of the table.

“To n-n-new adventures,” Neville whispered, looking at Luna before raising his glass.

“To old friends,” Luna finished the circle of toasts as she looked around the table.

“To Chess Club,” every voice joined in as they touch glasses and took a drink. 

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I need to get my other half home.’ Harry glanced at the people around the table. “She is growing a new chess master and needs her rest.”

Ginny swatted at his shoulder. “I am not raising another chess player. I am raising a football star.”

The blossoming argument was stopped by the waitress handing out checks. “Same time next week?” Theo asked as he reached in his pocket for his card.

“Sure,” Ron answered, laying cash on the tray with his bill. “Just, not so many surprises next week.”

“I think I’ve had enough of surprises for now.” Neville kissed the back of Luna’s hand before he reached for his card. “I think it is time to go home and recover.”

Ginny: Home  
Hermione: Us too  
Theo: Dropping off Daphne  
Neville: Just left Luna’s  
Daphne: I’m home  
Luna: Nev, did I leave my keys in your car?  
Neville: On my way back  
Theo: Home  
Neville: Luna’s home and I’m almost there  
Harry: Night everybody  
Ron: Night  
Neville: Home, night  
Daphne: Night  
Luna: Night  
Neville: Night


	32. Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messages fly as baby and bridal showers are planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2jK1K4qOMNRAsCDnnC95nU)Take It All In by Trent Dabbs
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28593300167/in/dateposted-public/)

Hermione: You got a minute?  
Luna: Sure  
Hermione: Can we use the Bower for the wedding?  
Luna: Sure. When?  
Hermione: The end of May  
Luna: I’ll check the date  
Hermione: Thanks!  
Luna: The Bower is yours whenever you want it. You'll have to talk to Nev about how many people we can fit in there  
Hermione: We’ll make it work  
Luna; Have a theme in mind?  
Hermione: Not yet  
Luna: Nev is great at that  
Hermione: I’ll put that in my book  
Luna: Just call Nev

Ginny: When can we do a bridal shower for Hermione?  
Daphne: When is TnT available?  
Luna: When every you want it  
Hermione: How about never  
Ginny: You are not going to get that wish  
Luna: A month before the wedding, tea and sandwiches  
Hermione: I don’t need anything  
Ginny: Yes, you do  
Daphne: I say we make it a naughty knicker party  
Luna: Really?!?!  
Hermione: NO!!!!  
Ginny: Perfect!  
Hermione: I hate you all  
Luna: I’ll do the flowers for this one

Harry: Where is the reception?  
Ron: I need to call John  
Theo: John?  
Ron: Yeah, Mione wants to have the reception at BB  
Harry: That could be interesting  
Theo: Is she going to want a chess theme for the reception?  
Ron: I have no idea  
Neville: Have you seen his book?  
Harry: You mean his marching orders?  
Theo: A book?  
Ron: Not quite  
Harry: It is a binder and she keeps adding stuff to it  
Neville: Is it as big as the one she carries?  
Ron: NO!  
Harry: She made his pocket size  
Ron: My mobile is smaller than that book  
Theo: How much stuff can she fit in a little book?  
Ron: Don’t ask or she’ll make one for you  
Harry: Mione loves lists  
Ron: I will be happy when this is over  
Harry: True  
Neville: Just let me know when she is ready to come over about the Bower  
Ron: She is making a book for that  
Neville: Sweet Jesus  
Harry: Don’t worry, Nev. Gin and I have them too  
Ron: I’m ready to elope  
Harry: She would never get over it  
Theo: Who? Your mum?  
Harry: No, Mione  
Ron: She has planned it too well

Hermione: Did you talk to John?  
Ron: Not yet. I’m going over at lunch  
Hermione: Did you talk to Nev?  
Ron: Yes, he said to call to set up a time  
Hermione: Did you find out how many it could hold?  
Ron: No, that’s why Nev wants to talk to you  
Hermione: When can he meet?  
Ron: Mione, breathe  
Hermione: I am perfectly fine, Ronald  
Ron: Love, breathe. Then call Nev. He will make what you want to happen, happen  
Hermione: I am a little nervous about this  
Ron: It is going to be fine  
Hermione: Have you talked to John?  
Ron: I will as soon as I finish talking to you  
Hermione: Seriously?  
Ron: I will ring him as soon as you stop sending messages

Luna: Baby shower for Gin & Harry?  
Daphne: We need to have it soon  
Hermione: Has anyone talked to Molly?  
Luna: I can call her tonight  
Daphne: Just don’t let the guys plan this  
Hermione: Can the guys plan?  
Luna: You really have to ask that?  
Daphne: Ron did a pretty good job of planning that proposal  
Hermione: He did. Theo was not bad with his surprise either  
Luna: What if we had the shower in the gazebo?  
Daphne: Which gazebo?  
Luna: Who do we know that has a beautiful garden with a gazebo?  
Hermione: That would be perfect  
Daphne: I’ll check with Theo  
Luna: Let me know what he says and I’ll check with Molly

Harry: Love you  
Ginny: What’s up?  
Harry: I think they are plotting  
Ginny: What do you mean?  
Harry: Ron asked me if we had a nursery theme  
Ginny: How does my brother even know what a nursery theme is?  
Harry: See what I mean  
Ginny: What did you tell him?  
Harry: To ask you. You have already said no to 2 of my ideas  
Ginny: The baby does not need chess pieces all over the room  
Harry: They make soft pieces and plushies  
Ginny: How do you know this?  
Harry: I might have check some things on Amazon...  
Harry: But the other idea was football  
Ginny: I am not doing the room in Chelsea colors and covering the walls with football posters  
Harry: I thought it was a good idea  
Ginny: As much as I love you, NO  
Harry: Why not?  
Ginny: I have a feeling this child will be football crazed with a touch of chess madness no matter what we do  
Harry: But what if it’s a girl?  
Ginny: Did that stop me?  
Harry: No…I am in so much trouble, aren’t I  
Ginny: Love you

Ginny: What are we going to do for Mione?  
Luna: Let her worry that we are having a Naughty Knickers party  
Daphne: But we will plan a respectable tea instead?  
Ginny: We are evil  
Luna: Not evil, just mischievous  
Daphne: My students may be setting a bad example for me to follow  
Lune: No, we have just known her forever and she needs a surprise every now and again  
Ginny: The naughty knickers will be for the Jack and Jill that she doesn't know I put Harry in charge of  
Daphne: How are we going to keep that from her?  
Luna: Don’t tell Ron  
Ginny: He has never been able to keep a secret. I’m still shocked that he pulled the proposal off  
Luna: He did have help  
Daphne: He was sooooo nervous  
Ginny: But it will all be worth it  
Luna: Since you are here … nursery theme?  
Daphne: Your mum was asking  
Ginny: Why?  
Daphne: Mione’s shower is not the only one we have to plan  
Ginny: Ugh... I really don’t want this  
Hermione: If I have to have one, you have to have one  
Luna: Theme?  
Ginny: Ducks  
Daphne: Really?  
Luna: Ducks?  
Ginny: Yes, ducks. It was the only thing we could agree on that did not have a boy or girl feel  
Daphne: Gender neutral?  
Luna: Why?  
Ginny: Don’t know what it is  
Daphne: Why not?  
Ginny: Don’t want to know  
Luna: Life is full of enough surprises  
Ginny: and this baby is stubborn and will not cooperate  
Daphne: ???  
Ginny: Harry was curious at the last scan. The baby kept turning the wrong way and they could not tell  
Luna: Sounds like this baby is going to fit in just fine

Harry: So, stag party  
Ron: No  
Theo: Why not?  
Neville: Really?  
Ron: Just not my thing  
Harry: What about a Jack and Jill?  
Neville: What is that?  
Theo: According to Daphne, the girls and guys go out together to celebrate the couple  
Harry: A little tamer than stag night but still fun  
Neville: Isn’t that every Friday night?  
Theo: Maybe  
Harry: So, Jack and Jill night?  
Ron: I guess  
Harry: I’ll get Gin to talk to Mione  
Theo: I bet they have already started to plan  
Neville: I would not put it past them  
Harry: The girls are sneaky  
Theo: You don’t say  
Neville: LIke any of us mind  
Ron: I’m so lucky  
Harry: That she puts up with you?  
Theo: That she thinks your cute?  
Neville: He is soooo out of his league  
Harry: But aren’t we all  
Neville: Lucky?  
Theo: Handsome?  
Ron: Out of our league?  
Harry: Yup

Hermione: Theo and Daphne’s at 4 on Saturday  
Ginny: What’s happening then?  
Hermione: Baby shower  
Ginny: Oh yeah, that  
Hermione: Don’t let Harry make you late  
Ginny: I will attempt to waddle to the car so he can get us there on time  
Hermione: Isn’t it past your bedtime?  
Ginny: Can’t get comfortable  
Hermione: Try to get some sleep  
Ginny: Night Mione  
Hermione: Night baby carrier  
Ginny: One of these days  
Hermione: Night Gin

Ron: Why do I have the word cake in my diary for tomorrow  
Hermione: We have to taste cake tomorrow  
Ron: Why are we tasting cake?  
Hermione: For the reception  
Ron: Cake is cake  
Hermione: But this is wedding cake  
Ron: Where?  
Hermione: BB  
Ron: John does cake?  
Hermione: Bonnie does  
Ron: Okay. What time?  
Hermione: Noon at BB  
Ron: So...are we having coffee cake?  
Hermione: Honesty 

Ginny: Thank you  
Daphne: For what?  
GInny: Today  
Hermione: Did you get everything you needed?  
Ginny: Yes, some of this stuff will end up at Mum’s because we got so much  
Luna: Babies need to be spoiled  
Ginny: But not too much  
Daphne: Have you meet this baby’s honorary aunties?

Hermione: Thank you  
Luna: For what?  
Hermione: The shower  
Luna: The girls helped  
Hermione: TnT was beautiful  
Luna: Thanks  
Hermione: Are we ready for the wedding?  
Luna: Everything will come together  
Hermione: I’m nervous  
Luna: That’s normal  
Hermione: I am doing the right thing?  
Luna: Do you love him?  
Hermione: Yes  
Luna: Can you sleep without him?  
Hermione: No  
Luna: WHo do you see beside you in 10 years? 20 years?  
Hermione: Ron  
Luna: The you have your answer

Neville: Night  
Luna: Night  
Neville: Miss you  
Luna: See you in the morning  
Neville: Night  
Luna: Night


	33. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione celebrate their union with the Chess Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3MJov5mT64K42o1Rffhblq)Never in My Wildest Dreams by Dan Auerbach
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42575034795/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> It is hard to believe that this is the final chapter of this story. I never would have done this without the encouragement (nagging ... hack ... hack ... cough ... cough) of my own version of Chess Club - xxDustnight88, Starrnobella, GaeilgeRua, and Articcat621. Two years ago, this story would never have happened. Thank you ladies for encouraging me on this journey. May your plunnies never stop happening ... <3 <3 <3 SquarePeg72

_He will be waiting for her beneath a weeping tree_  
_She will be walking to him with a promise_  
_Join us at Gran’s Bower to witness the union of_  
_Hermione Jean Granger_  
_and_  
_Ronald Billus Weasley …_

Ron looked into the mirror above the sink. His hair was sticking out in five different directions and he needed a shave. He had not slept well. Between wedding nerves and the empty bed beside him, he had wrestled more with the covers than slept last night. Hermione had spent the night at her parent’s house and he wasn't going to see her until she met him in the Bower. A shower and a shave would help him feel almost human. Coffee would help with the rest. It was time to get ready for the rest of his life.

Ron: Good morning beautiful  
Hermione: Good morning handsome  
Ron: I missed you last night  
Hermione: I missed you, too  
Ron: You okay?  
Hermione: I’m fine, just tired  
Ron: Need me to bring you so coffee?  
Hermione: No, mum has tea and I am not supposed to see you until the wedding  
Ron: Who’s idea was that?  
Hermione: An old tradition  
Ron: One I could have lived without  
Hermione: Be at the Bower by 5 for the photographer. I’ll see you at 6  
Ron: Marry me, Mione?  
Hermione: Meet me at 6 in the Bower and find out

Hermione looked at the garment bag hanging on the closet door of her childhood bedroom. That bag held the dress she would wear later today. She never thought she would be so nervous to put on a piece of clothing. But, this was more than just a collection of satin and lace. It was her wedding dress, the dress she would wear tonight to promise her life and love to Ron, forever. She had missed sleeping next to him last night. Their mums had insisted that some traditions be followed, so she had crawled into her teenage bed instead. She had done more tossing and turning than sleeping. She could use a nap, but she had to get ready for the rest of her life.

Hermione: What am I going to do with my hair?  
Ginny: Seriously, you are asking me this?  
Hermione: Mum says up, Molly says down  
Ginny: I have no idea.  
Hermione: It is an untamable jungle of curls  
Ginny: Have you washed it?  
Hermione: Yes, it’s still damp  
Ginny. Do you have mousse?  
Hermione: Why?  
Ginny: Use a comb to get your hair a little wetter. It will get the tangles out. Then put mousse in it.  
Hermione: Won’t that make it worse?  
Ginny: Not for what I found  
Hermione: Will it work with the veil?  
Ginny: Do you still have your Grandmother’s silver combs?  
Hermione: They are my something old  
Ginny: It will work. I’ll send you the link

Ginny clicked send on the message to Hermione and set down her mobile. She really should start getting ready. The baby was asleep and Harry was supposed to be home from work shortly. She should be able to get in a shower before anyone needed her. She decided to leave her mobile on the kitchen table where she had laid it down. Hermione and Ron, and their neurotic, wedding driven messages could wait. She was going to relax in the hot water until she felt clean and relaxed. It was a good thing her mum had offered to keep an eye on the baby when it was time to go to the wedding. He was going to look cute in the outfit and she was going to have her hands full with the bride. She had never seen Hermione this nervous. But, she could understand it. Hermione and Ron had been waiting for this day for a long time.

Soon the water in the shower had started to get cold. She should probably get out and start getting ready. It was not everyday you added a new member to your family.

Ginny: Are coming home soon?  
Harry: Last minute errand for Ron  
Ginny: You need a shower and shave before we head out  
Harry: I will be there soon  
Ginny: I have packed the baby’s bag and your suit is hanging on the closet door  
Harry: Do we have hot water?  
Ginny: Yes. I took my shower while the baby was napping  
Harry: Are you dressed?  
Ginny: Not yet, I am not putting that dress on until we are ready to leave  
Harry: Is the baby ready?  
Ginny: He hasn’t eaten yet  
Harry: When are you getting him dressed?  
Ginny: Right before I get dressed. Hurry up  
Harry: What now?  
Ginny: I have to be there earlier than expected  
Harry; Why?  
Ginny: Hair emergency  
Harry: Whose hair?  
Ginny: The bride’s  
Harry: Oh boy  
Ginny: Hurry home  
Harry: Love you, it will all be fine

Harry looked over to the bag of poppers and party favors and sighed. He had no idea what he was getting into when he agreed to be the Best Man for this wedding. Between Hermione and Ron, he had visited every party store in a twelve mile radius to find the things they wanted for the reception.

That was just this week. Work had not helped.

He had been called in early and only managed to escape by flashing the wedding invitation, with handwritten instructions from the bride, at his captain. He still had to run by Theo’s place before he could go home. He had no idea why, but he would do just about anything to stop the frantic messages he was receiving from both the bride and groom. The sooner he got to Theo’s, the sooner he could get home. Turning the key in the ignition, Harry continued on his errands.

Harry: Why do I need to come by your place?  
Theo: Come by my place?  
Harry: Got a frantic message from Mione  
Theo: Why?  
Harry: I have no idea. Check your messages  
THeo: Oh man, I had forgotten about that  
Harry: About what?  
Theo: Neville needs something from the garden for the bouquets  
Harry: Damn  
Theo: What?  
Harry: Traffic is a beast. There is no way I can get to your place and home before we are supposed to leave  
Theo: That’s not good  
Harry: Can you get the stuff to Neville?  
Theo: Sure, I’ll just have to leave a little earlier than planned  
Harry: Thanks, mate. I might get home in time to shower and shave before we have to leave  
Theo: Please - shower and shave  
Harry: Are you saying I stink?  
Theo: I would never  
Harry: Sure you wouldn’t  
Theo: See you at the Bower

Theo looked over the garden. He knew what Neville needed for the bouquets. He just hoped he had enough. Myrtle and forget-me-nots were not common for a bouquet, but the bride had insisted. He gathered some newspapers from the recycle bin and grabbed his garden shears. Might as well get this done while Daphne was in the shower. He was going to get dirty getting the flowers Neville needed.

Collecting the flowers also gave him a chance to plan how to tell Daphne that they were going to have to leave earlier than he had planned She should understand. Ron and Hermione had not been the only people on pins and needles about this wedding. It was going to be the first wedding held in Gran’s Bower and Neville wanted everything to be perfect. He was sure it would be, but Theo was happy to help out. Now that the flowers were cut and bundled, he needed to get ready. Hopefully, Daphne had left him some hot water.

Theo: Shower free?  
Daphne: Yes, why are you texting me?  
Theo: Because you are beautiful  
Daphne; That makes no sense  
Theo: You are beautiful, I will want to kiss you if I see you  
Daphne: and that is a problem, how?  
Theo: I have been in the garden and I am filthy  
Daphne: Why?  
Theo: Neville needed some of the blooms  
Daphne: I thought he had enough  
Theo: Apparently not  
Daphne: I see  
Theo: I’m headed for the shower  
Daphne: Do we need to leave early?  
Theo: We should try to. Neville may blow up my mobile if I don’t get the blooms to him soon  
Daphne: Make sure to shave  
Theo: Why?  
Daphne: I just got a message from the bride. Want to see it?  
Theo: No  
Daphne: I’m sharing

Daphne laughed as she forwarded the latest message she had received from Hermione to Theo. She was almost ready to go. She had planned on leaving early anyway, so Theo’s change of plans had not bothered her. Luna had drafted her to be the assistant event coordinator about a month ago. Her mobile had yet to forgive her.

Days like today meant she had to leave it plugged into the charger so it would not die from the volume of messages she was receiving. She had muted all the chats while she was in the shower. Her mobile has almost vibrated off her vanity as she was getting her hair and makeup done, but it was mostly Hermione worrying about everything she had no control over. Ginny was supposed to confiscate Hermione’s mobile as soon as she arrived at the greenhouse. Checking her dress in the mirror on last time, Daphne grabbed her mobile and her bag and headed for the sitting room to wait for Theo.

Daphne: Can you tell Nev we are bringing the flowers he needs?  
Luna: Sure  
Daphne: are you okay?  
Luna: Yeah, just super busy  
Daphne: Breathe  
Luna: Trying  
Daphne: Tell that to Nev when you see him  
Luna: I will...If I can catch him  
Daphne: Running around?  
Luna: Like a mad man in a padded room  
Daphne: I am sure everything is going to be perfect  
Luna: I hope so  
Daphne: I’m sure of it  
Luna: I hope they like the surprise  
Daphne: They will  
Luna: Are you sure it is not too much  
Daphne: It is perfect  
Luna: I may elope if I ever get married  
Daphne: Really? Why?  
Luna: I could turn into Hermione and no one wants to see that  
Daphne: You could never  
Luna: Are you sure about that?

Luna looked around the workshop she shared with Neville. It looked like a box of ribbons and tulle had exploded all over every table. She and Neville would have to clean it up tomorrow. Right now, they were both busy getting last minute touches done on the Gran’s Bower and Tempest in a Teapot. The Bower had been turned into a fairy garden for the ceremony and Tempest in a Teapot had become a dressing room and staging area for the bridal party. Except for the groom, of course.

Ron had been given Neville’s office at the greenhouse as his place to pace before the ceremony, with Harry on guard duty. She was going to have to get ready. The photographer was going to be there soon and her job started as soon as he arrived. She had her list of pictures that Hermione and Ron wanted taken. She wanted to get as many of them done as she could before the first guest arrived. She just had to keep the bride and groom from seeing each other before the ceremony started. Not a problem, probably.

Luna really needed to freshen up and get dressed for the wedding. It’s a good thing that they had remodeled one of the staff bathrooms to include a tub and dressing area. Wedding timelines waited on no one.

Luna: Got a message from Daphne  
Neville: Okay  
Luna: They will be here shortly with the flowers you need  
Neville: Thank goodness  
Luna: What are they bringing?  
Neville: Myrtle and forget-me-nots  
Luna: What are they for?  
Neville: Mione’s bouquet and the flower ball in the center of the Bower  
Luna: Okay  
Neville: I’m almost done with the fairy lights  
Luna: I’m going to get ready  
Neville: Will I have time for a shower and shave?  
Luna: If you get the Bower finished in the next 30 minute, you should  
Neville: It shouldn’t take that long. I have to wait on Theo to hang the flower ball anyway  
Luna: Don’t take too much longer  
Neville: Don’t worry. I’ll be ready  
Luna: I know you will  
Neville: Mione set an alarm on my mobile…

Neville looked around the Bower and smiled. Fairy lights twinkled in the branches and the extra flowers looked like they had bloomed from the limbs they were hanging from. Somehow, he had managed to combine all the ideas that Ron and Hermione had come up with into one design. All that needed to be finished was the flower ball for the center of the Bower and Hermione’s bouquet. He could get those done after he finished getting ready. He felt his mobile buzz in his pocket. Just as he thought, Hermione had set an alarm for him. He had about an hour before the photographer got here and everything, in the Bower, was ready. Guess, he had better get himself ready too.

Neville: I’m getting ready  
Hermione: Shower and shave?  
Neville: Yes  
Hermione: Thank you  
Neville: For what?  
Hermione: Everything  
Neville: I am honored you asked  
Hermione: I could think of no place I would rather get married  
Neville: Breathe  
Hermione: I’m trying  
Neville: It is going to be fine  
Hermione: Are you sure?  
Neville: I’m sure. We’ll see you here soon  
Hermione: Thanks, Nev. For everything

Hermione drapped the garment bag over her arm. Everything that could be done here was done. Ginny was meeting her at Tempest in a Teapot to finish doing her hair and makeup after she put on her dress. Neville had sent her pictures of the Bower after their last conversation. It looked like a fairy tale, even better than she had imagined. Luna had the list of pictures and timeline memorized. Things were coming together. She really should not be nervous. But, it was not everyday that a girl gets married and today was her day. One last message and then she would head for Tempest in a Teapot. She had an appointment to keep.

Hermine: Can't breathe  
Ron: Love, listen to me  
Hermione: Okay  
Ron: Do you know where I am?  
Hermione: No...Where are you?  
Ron: I'm in Nev’s office  
Hermione: Wearing out the carpet?  
Ron: You know it.  
Hermione; Love you  
Ron: Love you  
Hermione: See you soon  
Ron: I’ll be waiting  
Hermione: Marry me?  
Ron: Meet me in the Bower at 6 and find out

Ron set his ringer to silent and slid his mobile into his pocket. He paced a few more labs around Neville's desk before her heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ready, mate," Harry asked as he opened the door. "Luna says it's time to go."

"As ready as I will every be," Ron tugged at his bow tie and took a deep breath. "Time to make a promise or two."

It was time to go. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the door of Neville's office. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and turned him towards the end of the hall. Hermione was waiting. He’d better hurry up and get to Gran’s Bower.

_Join us for the reception to follow the ceremony at The Bishop’s Brew..._

Taking a deep breath, Ron put his car into park and reached for Hermione’s hand. Bringing her knuckles to his lips, he sighed. “So, Mrs. Weasley, are you ready to go see all the people?”

Hermione continued to look out the window. “Do we have to? Can we just go home?

Ron rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. “Yes, love. They are here for us. We need to join the party for a little while. Then, we can go home.”

Hermione turned to look at Ron, his face barely illuminated by the dashboard lights. “I really don’t want to go in there. Too many people. Are you sure we have to?”

Ron chuckled as he reached to open his door. “Yes, love. It is our wedding reception. We are the guests of honor. We can’t exactly not go.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for her door. “If you put it that way, Mr. Weasley, I guess we should go in.”

Ginny: Hurry up  
Ron: She doesn't want to come in  
Ginny: Do I need to talk to her?  
Ron: No  
Ginny: Well?  
Ron: We’ll be in shortly  
Ginny: Hurry up  
Ron: Really?!?  
Ginny: I want cake  
Ron: I’ll let her know she is holding up your cake  
Ginny: Love you brother  
Ron: Love you too

Ginny grinned as she watched out the windows of The Bishop’s Brew. She could see her brother and his wife talking in his car. They needed to come in soon. Their guests were getting restless.

“I remember another bride who was reluctant to come in to her reception.” Ginny felt Harry slide his arms around her as he whispered in her ear.

“I was so tired by the time we got to the reception. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep.” Ginny rubbed her finger along Harry’s arm

“I’m sure they are having the same conversation we had. Just give him a few minutes more.” Harry kissed her cheek and tried to escape. “I need to be at the door when they come in, so you are going to have to let me go.”

Laughing, Ginny reluctantly let go of Harry’s arm and watched him walk to the door. “Not on you life, Potter. I’ll never let you go.”

Luna: Do we have the stuff for their exit?  
Daphne: Yes, I’ll hand it out after they get in here  
Luna: Thank you  
Daphne: For what?  
Luna: All your help  
Daphne: Any time  
Luna: Seriously, I could not have done this without you  
Daphne: You did amazing work  
Luna: I hope so  
Daphne: Trust me  
Luna: Do I need to go drag them out of the car?  
Daphne: No…Harry is doing that  
Luna: If he messes up anything…  
Daphne: Breathe…he is just holding the door open

Daphne dropped her mobile into her pocket as she heard Harry announce Ron and Hermione’s arrival. She reached for her camera to record a few more memories for their friends. She was not the official wedding photographer, but she had decided to make an album as part of her present to Ron and Hermione. She thought back to the pictures she had taken today: Theo and Neville hanging the flower ball in the heart of the Bower, Hermione smiling as Neville had handed her the bouquet, Ginny putting forget-me-nots in Hermione’s hair as a last minute touch, Luna peaking around the door to signal that everything was ready, Harry’s hand on Ron’s shoulder as he waited in the heart of the Bower, Ron’s face as he saw Hermione walk towards him. She raised her camera to focus on the door as the newlyweds walked through it.There was something about looking at a special event through the lens of her camera that made it even more special. She felt Theo step behind her as she snapped the picture she had been looking for. “Are you going to put down the camera and join the celebration?”

“In a minute,” Daphne answered as she lowered her camera. “I just have a few more shots to get later tonight and then I will have what I need for their album.”

“”I thought they had a photographer for the wedding?” Theo looked confused as he watched her put her camera into the bag by her feet.

“They do. This is just a personal project. I’m making an album of pictures I took today as a present for them.” Daphne shrugged her shoulders and watched the newlyweds make their way to the table Luna had fixed just for the bride and groom.

“I never thought Luna could pull off a chess themed reception.” Theo chuckled as he looked around The Bishop’s Brew. “I have never seen black and white look so good. I wonder what she could do with a Chemistry and Maths theme?”

“You’ll never know until you ask,” Daphne laughed as she watched him closely. “Why would she need to do that?”

“So suspicious, brown eyes.” Theo kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the table they had been assigned. “All good things come to those who wait.”

Theo: Is everything ready?  
Neville: For what?  
Theo: The car  
Neville: Oh, yeah  
Theo: After they cut the cake  
Neville; Where did they park?  
Theo: I’ll find out  
Neville: Get the keys too  
Theo: How am I supposed to do that?  
Neville: Be clever  
Theo: Really?!?  
Neville: Did you think we were only decorating the outside?  
Theo: Who are you and what have you done with Neville?  
Neville: Just get the keys. I found the car

Neville sighed as he looked over the cars in the parking lot. He was happy for Ron and Hermione, but he was tired. Today had been the end of a long week. Too many things to do and too many people to have to deal with had made him irritable. Taking a deep breath, he turned to return to The Bishop’s Brew.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.” Luna’s voice floated across the parking lot. “I was wondering where you disappeared to.”

“Had to collect my thoughts and find Ron’s car.” Neville reached for her hand as she joined him. “We have one more piece of decorating to do before the evening is done.”

“The Bower looked more than beautiful.” Luna rubbed her thumb along Neville’s. “Your Gran would have loved it. I know Hermione and Ron did.”

“Thanks. I just wanted everything to be perfect.” Neville swallowed hard before he looked down at her face. “You did a beautiful job today, keeping everything together.”

“Thanks. There are just a few more things to manage.” Luna sighed, looking up at the stars. “I think I could use a vacation after today, just to sleep.”

“So, let's go manage them.” Neville tugged her back towards The Bishop’s Brew. “The sooner the party is over, the sooner we can get some rest.”

Luna: Time for the toasts  
Harry: Are you sure?  
Luna: Yes  
Harry: You just want to go home  
Luna: Yes  
Harry: Is the car ready?  
Luna: Yes  
Harry: Can you type anything else?  
Luna: Yes…Hurry up

Harry tapped the glass in front of him with his spoon. “Can I have your attention?”

He looked around the room at all the faces. Friends, family and coworkers filled the tables. “It is time to toast the bride and groom. Usually, the best man and the matron of honor would make speeches and embarrass their best friends, but Ginny and I have decided to throw that tradition out the window. We have decided instead, to say as few words as possible.”

He looked around the room as he stood. “Would the members of the Chess Club please stand?”

Harry watched as chairs scratched against the floor and five others stood with him. They had positioned themselves so that there was a couple at each corner of the room.

“To memories.” Daphne raised her glass.

“To beginnings.” Luna tipped her head

“To old friends.” Ginny looked over at Ron and Hermione.

“To new relationships.” Theo reached for Daphne’s hand.

“To promises.” Neville lifted his glass high.

“To forever.” Harry touched his glass to Ginny’s

“To Hermione and Ron.” Six voices rang out across the room. There was nothing left to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE "Thank you!" to Starrnobella for the amazing artwork and great beta work :)


End file.
